Taken by a Devil
by DarkForest11
Summary: What if Hiccup shot the bola one second too late? Toothless kidnaps Hiccup from Berk and takes him to a place where he really belongs, a Night Fury nest. But a vengeful Stoick is a bit too close for comfort and besides, your past will always sneak up on you, one way or another. {T for violence and language} [The other genre should be action] Cover art done by FireWolf2012
1. Taken

**God dammit! I couldn't wait to make this story! I kept telling myself to wait until after Thanksgiving but then I thought to myself 'Eh, you have writers block on all your other stories so, what the hell! Just go for it!' Sooooooo, yeah. (And if you're wondering where my sudden burst of swearing is coming from, just check the rating and you'll see I have every right to say everything but the big 3) P.S. If any of you reading this reads my story 'The Adventures of Hiccup the Shapeshifter' let me just say how sorry I am for not uploading that instead, I'm having a huge writers block with that story.**

"Come on, give me somethin' to shoot at." Hiccup muttered to himself as he watched the starry night sky intently, waiting for the imfamous Night Fury to shoot the watch tower.

"Come on! Where is it!" He whispered madly to himself as a faint whistle could be heard and he straightened himself up and put his finger on the trigger of the bola launcher in front of him, which he dubbed 'The Mangler'.

Stars started to disappear then reappear in a matter of milliseconds as the whistle got louder and louder until...

 _BOOM!_

In a flash of bright purple light the tower was destroyed and with it, a shadow dashed past as Hiccup pulled the trigger and was knocked back as the bola flew through the sky and he instantly scrambled up and listened. Nothing. He missed.

"No." He muttered.

"DAMMIT!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked the 'worthless' contraption in anger before giving it the finger.

"HICCUP!" A familiar voice screamed angrily as Stoick stomped up the hill and Hiccup rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"Okay! Fine! I don't care! Ground me for all I care!" Hiccup hissed as he noticed Stoick's pace quicken towards him and his angry scowl turned to a look of pure terror.

"HICCUP! RUN!" He screamed as Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"Why would I-" Hiccup was cut off by being yanked violently off the ground.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he looked up, it was the Night Fury, the same Night Fury that he tried to shoot down.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he threw his axe at the dragon, which it easily avoided.

"SON!" He screamed desperately as Hiccup was being torn farther and farther away from him.

"DAD!" Hiccup screamed only once before he was whisked away.

"N-No." Stoick stuttered, tears in his eyes as he watched his son, his _only_ son, helplessly scream as he presumably fought against the grip of the reptile. He was going to die th same way his late wife Valka did, whisked away, never to return.

"No." He said again, but this time angrier, firmer.

"This will not happen again. I don't care what it takes, I will get you back Hiccup." Stoick hissed as he got up and walked back towards the village.

* * *

"No! You have to take me back!" Hiccup screamed nervously at the mighty dragon that was holding him.

"I might not look important but I am! Do you want my badass father and tribe to kill you and all your friends because they will!" Hiccup threatened as the Night Fury gave off a noise that almost sounded like an amused snort.

" _In their dreams."_ The Night Fury said.

Two hours later Hiccup was still trying to fight against the Night Fury's grasp.

"Just let me go!" He screamed as the Night Fury landed on a small island and threw Hiccup harshly onto the ground before grunting and taking off.

"Really?!" Hiccup snapped as he looked around and ventured into the forest.

'Gods dammit it's dark out here.' Hiccup thought as he looked through the woods and finally collected enough wood to start a fire. He walked back down towards the beach and carefully put the sticks in a tiki-like position before looking around and cursing to himself, there was no way to light the fire.

" _Need a little help there?"_ The Night Fury asked as he landed near Hiccuo and ignited the sticks with his purple flame before taking off again.

"Okaaaaaaay." Hiccup said before shrugging and scootching closer to the fire and falling asleep on the sand.

* * *

The first thought in Hiccup's mind when he woke up was, 'darkness?'. It should be morning, why is it so dark? And warm? And comfortable?

" _Good, you're awake."_ The Night Fury said as he poked his head through his wings, his acid green eyes almost illuminating in the dark.

"AHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as the Night Fury let him crawl out of his grasp.

" _I think a thank you is in order for not letting you freeze to death."_ He said as Hiccup looked down at the burned out fire.

"D-Did you just _help_ me?" Hiccup asked in shock as the Night Fury nodded.

"And you can understand me?" Hiccup asked as the Night Fury nodded again.

"Whoa. We should definitely add this to the book of dragons." He said as the Night Fury gave him a confused look.

" _What is a book?"_ He asked as Hiccup started to pace around excitedly before stopping and looking around.

"Right. I'm stuck here." He muttered as the Night Fury grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and took off.

"Here we go again." Hiccup said, annoyed as the Night Fury cut through the cloudy sky like butter.

* * *

"So he was just, taken?" Gobber asked warily as Stoick sighed and nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"That Night Fury just took him. No remorse, I thought I taught him a lesson by telling him what happened to Val but he didn't listen, and now he's gone." Stoick muttered as he balled his fists up in anger.

"So when do you want to, uh, have the funeral?" Gobber asked, even more warily.

"As soon as possible. I want to kill that Night Fury as soon as possible and I can't go without giving Hiccup a proper s-send off." Stoick said as he got up from the table they were sitting at and walked away.

"Oh Thor and Odin, why the hell must you take everything away from him?" Gobber said before getting up and following Stoick out.

 **So that was the first chapter! The next one will focus more on what happens to Hiccup and how the village reacts to their heir being 'killed'. But anyway, I really hope all of you enjoyed this story so far! (And yes, I know this chapter is kinda short)**


	2. A Broken Promise and a New Pack

**Holy hell! I had absolutely no idea you guys would like this story so much! I have almost as many followers as TAOHTS in just** ** _1_** **chapter! Anyway, I digress. (Did I use that right? Probably not.)**

"May the Valkyries welcome you. May they sing your name with love and fury..."

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup." The Hooligans echoed throughout the harbor, where they pushed a little boat out to sea, a little horned helmet sat on a stone pedestal, like a king on his throne on the wooden deck.

"So we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, so we may know you made it to the hall of princes. For a great boy has fallen; an inventor, an heir, a son, a-a friend." Gobber choked as a few people continued to say Hiccup's name, it ringing throughout the entire near-silent pier, shoving daggers into the hearts of many.

"Stoick, you should go first." Gobber sighed as he put a hand on Stoick's shoulder, before dragging it off to let the chieftain grieve.

"I promised this wouldn't happen again, I'm so sorry Val." Stoick choked as he picked up the bow and arrow laying near his leg and lit the bow on fire before shooting it with perfect aim at the little ship, igniting the bed of coals under the helmet, followed by about 100 more arrows from the other villagers that had good enough aim to actually hit the little boat.

Flames licked the sky as the fire grew bigger and bigger until the boat cracked and was ushered beneath the waves and the village started to disperse. But Stoick stayed, he stayed for hours on end, just looking at the spot where the ship went down.

"The funeral ended 5 hours ago, it's time to go." Gobber sighed, but Stoick ignored him.

"Stoick, you can't stay here forever." Gobber said a bit more firmly as Stoick sighed.

"Why do the gods hate me?" He muttered, tears splashing down his face as Gobber sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They took everything away from me... My wife... my son... my family, gone. All by the hands of dragons." He said sadly with a clear undertone of anger.

"Stoick, these things happen, the best thing you can do is just let it sink in. You will feel better, eventually..." He trailed off as Stoick shook his head.

"No, I won't. I regret everything I have ever done and said to that boy. I gave him disappointed looked whenever I could, I always said the most hateful things I could possible tell him, in hopes of making him stronger... But I was wrong. Do you want to know my last words were to him? 'What is _he_ doing out again?! Get back inside!'" Stoick mumbled as Gobber gave him a sad look.

"Well you were being protective. You saved him from being burned to death and then sent him to the forge. If anything it's my fault. I shouldn't 'ave left the forge in the first place, I knew he never listens but I didn't expect 'im to do something _that_ dangerous." He said.

"This isn't any of our faults. It's that damn Night Fury's fault Hiccup is dead. I have searched and searched for the last 15 years just for Valka, now I have to find the most elusive, deadly dragon in the world, for my son." Stoick muttered.

" _We_ have to find it." Gobber corrected as Stoick looked up at him and smiled.

"So, where do we start?"

* * *

"Sooooo, where exactly are you taking me?" Hiccup asked the dragon as they flew through the misty sky.

" _My home."_ He said.

"Ugh! I wish I could understand you!" He exclaimed as the dragon flew over an island and the mist cleared up and a sunny sky took its place.

The island was a bit on the small side, a little bit smaller than Berk, but it was beautiful. Fields of lush green grass slowly turned into dense forest, which snaked up a rocky mountain with a strange amount of caves. As they drew closer, Hiccup noticed that shadows kept dashing around the mountains and the dragon swiftly flew into one of the caves and threw Hiccup inside before darting off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He yelled as another shadow sped into the cave, it was another Night Fury. It had dark blue scales and sky blue eyes (similiar to Astrid's). It snarled as Hiccup stumbled back in fear and bolted behind a rock, but not before the other Night Fury pounced and pinned him to the ground.

" _What are you doing in my cave! I don't remember letting a dirty human come in?!"_ It snarled as Hiccup slightly whimpered as a blue flame started to from in the dragon's throat.

'Damn, saved then killed. This was one hell of a half a day.' Hiccup thought sarcastically as he heard the beat of wings and the first Night Fury flew in, two fish in his mouth.

" _Sky, this is a human I took from an island in the archipelago when I was checking out one of the Red Death's raids. He's cool."_ He said as he threw the fish in front of Hiccup before breathing a little bit of fire on it, cooking it instantly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Hiccup thanked as the first dragon gave him gummy smile.

"Toothless? I could've sworn you had-" The dragon's teeth shot out of its gums, making Hiccup jump back.

"Teeth."

"Toothless, huh? How about I call you Toothless." Hiccup said as Sky laughed and the first dragon glared at him.

" _My name is GreyScale."_ He hissed as Sky continued to laugh.

" _N-No, I think Toothless is a great name."_ She laughed as GreyScale glared at her.

"Since I can't understand you, I'll just call you Toothless. My name's Hiccup." Hiccup said as Sky and Toothless both burst out laughing.

" _That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"_ Toothless laughed.

" _What? Do you have a brother named Burp?!"_ Sky exclaimed.

" _Or a sister named Sneeze?!"_ Toothless added cheerfully.

" _Hey Sky, can you go see if Snowflake has one of those draconian gems?"_ He asked as Sky nodded and flew out of the cave.

"Soooooo, uh, Toothless, where exactly are we?" Hiccup asked as Toothless bowed and gestured to his back, which Hiccup hesitatantly climbed on.

" _Let me give you the grand tour of 'The Isle of Night'!"_ Toothless exclaimed as he burst out of the cave, Hiccup clinging onto his neck for dear life.

" _Woo hoo!"_ He exclaimed as he dove through the sky and Hiccup screamed in terror.

" _Okay! So this is where nest meetings take place! So if we are going into battle with our rival nests then this is where we talk about battle strategies."_ Toothless said as he gestured to a big plateau where a few other Night Furies sat, talking quietly to eachother.

" _And this is the nursery. Come on, let's go look at a few of the hatchlings."_ He said as he veered down towards the big cave and landed at the edge, where a bunch of Night Furies stood, smiling widely and nuzzling their newborns.

"Awwwwww." Hiccup said as his heart literally melted at the adorable hatchlings running around, nipping at eachother. A little dark grey one with snow white eyes accidentally bumped into his leg, letting out a tiny yelp before looking at him, confused.

" _Get away from my hatchling!"_ A protective mother snapped as she tugged away the little dragon, making it whine and try to get back to Hiccup.

" _Mom?! You had another hatchling?!"_ Toothless exclaimed as the mother, who had bright red-orange, and very dark purple scales laughed and nodded.

" _What can I say? Your father can't keep your hands off me."_ She said as Toothless grimaced in disgust as Sky flew into the nursery, a little black gem in her paws.

" _Here! This was Snowflake's last gem. It only lets him understand us, but that's good enough, right?"_ She asked as she threw Hiccup the stone, who just barely caught it and looked at it, confused.

"Uh, what is this?" He asked as he inspected the little black crystal. (Crystals and gems are the same thing, right?)

" _It lets you understand us."_ Sky explained as Hiccup jumped back in shock.

"D-Did you just, talk?" Hiccup asked in shock as they all nodded.

"Whoa." He said.

" _So mom, this is your 6th hatchling? I feel like I've lost count."_ Toothless asked as his mother laughed and nodded.

" _Say hi to your oldest brother Winter."_ His mother asked as the little hatchling clumsily walked scampered over to Toothless and said, " _Hi."_

 _"She can already talk?"_ He asked in shock as his mother glared at him.

" _She hatched five months ago."_ She said, annoyed as Toothless awkwardly backed away.

" _Oh, hehe, I guess I was at the Red Death's place longer than I thought."_ He said.

" _And he brought back a friend."_ Sky added as she gestured to Hiccup, who froze.

" _So, my son took you from a Viking tribe?"_ She asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Berk ma'am. Gem of the archipelago, except for the fact that it's raided almost every week." Hiccup said.

" _So I see. Are you an important part of the tribe? Like best teenage sailor or best hunger with a bow?"_ She asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Well, not any of those things, but I am the heir to Stoick the Vast." He said as they all gave him a confused look.

" _Stoick the Vast? Who's that? Another person with a stupid name?"_ Toothless asked.

" _GreyScale!_ " Toothless's mother snapped as she smacked Toothless on the head with her tail.

" _Dusk, in his defense, the kid's name is Hiccup."_ Sky said as Hiccup gave Toothless a begging look.

"Can I still keep calling you Toothless? I just feel like it fits you better than GreyScale. You can make fun of my name all you want, my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Hiccup begged as Toothles and Sky both burst out laughing again as Duck smacked the both.

" _There were two of them before you?!"_ Toothless snickered as Dusk glared at him.

" _Watch it."_ She warned as Toothless nervously nodded.

" _So anyway, who is this 'Stoick the Vast'?"_ She asked as Hiccup awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"The chieftain of my tribe." He said nervously as Dusk, Toothless, Sky's and a few other dragons within earshot eyes widened in horror as another Night Fury came from the mass of dragons and hatchlings as it tackled Toothless and pinned him to the ground.

" _You did what?!"_ It snarled as Dusk tapped its shoulder.

" _Tempest..."_ She trailed off as he got off of Toothless, who dusted himself off.

" _Yeah, nice to see you too dad."_ Toothless said sarcastically.

" _You put our entire nest in danger! Why did you even take this runt from his home?!"_ Tempest snarled as Toothless looked around nervously and Hiccup sighed and wiped his eyes at the word 'runt'.

" _He tried to shoot me down with a machine he made! I was mad!"_ Toothless snapped, making some of the hatchlings whimper, except for Winter, who crawled out of her mother's grasp and climbed up Hiccup leg and perched herself of Hiccup's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, hey there." He said as Winter giggled and licked his ear, making him flinch back in disgust.

"Ew." He said as he wiped off his ear and Winter jumped off his shoulder and onto his head, where her claws got tangled in his hair.

"O-Ow! No, l-let me just help you- Ow!" Hiccup yelled as Winter ripped her claws out of his hair, leaving his hair a messy disaster.

"Yeah, that's one way to do it." Hiccup said sarcastically as Toothless and Sky snickered.

" _Wait a minute? Was that big guy that saw me take you-"_

 _"_ My dad? Yeah." Hiccup sighed as Toothless's eyes widened with fear.

" _So I took the heir of a tribe, aka you, away from the chieftain, aka your dad, right in front of him? Oh gods."_ He muttered as Hiccup patted his head.

"I really didn't have much going for me there. Don't worry, I bet no one even misses me, especially my dad." Hiccup assured as Toothless gave him a look.

" _Are you sure? Those two seconds where I saw your dad he seemed pretty damn scared that you were about to be abducted by a Night Fury."_ Toothless said as Dusk glared at him.

" _Language."_ She chided as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _So this is your little sister?"_ Sky asked, trying to get them off the topic of Hiccup and Berk as she leaned down and looked at Winter, who sneezed and a little white plasma blast came out.

"Wait? Do all Night Furies have different plasma colors?" Hiccup asked as he patted Winter's head.

" _Nah, just blue, purple, white, and if you're an albino Night Fury, gold, but that's really rare."_ Sky explained as a roar could be heard in the distance and all heads perked up, ear flaps as high as physically possible.

" _The Southern Furies."_ Toothless muttered as Tempest and Sky burst out of the cave, followed by almost all the rest of the dragons, only the mothers stayed, to protect their hatchlings.

"What? What's happening?" Hiccup asked nervously as Toothless's pupils turned to slits.

" _Southern Furies are our sworn enemies, they once killed the alpha's son and daughter and we've been at war with them ever since."_ Toothless explained as he gestured to his back.

" _You coming?"_

 **Aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! I felt like there needed to be a chapter that introduced tons of Night Fury OCs (not that there won't be more in the future) and I also wanted to put in a little sweet funeral for Hiccup, so I thought when better to do put those in but the 2nd chapter!**


	3. Hiccup the Battle Strategist

**SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! _39 favorites and 56 followers?!_ This is the 3rd chapter! COMPLETE CRAZINESS!**

"Y-You want me to _help_ you?" Hiccup asked in shock as a blast could be heard in the distance, along with more roars.

" _Yes! Now are you coming or not?!"_ Toothless said impatiently.

"I-I don't know. Should I?" He asked as Toothless annoyingly tapped the ground with is claws.

" _IT'S YOUR DECISION MORON!"_ He snapped as Hiccup nervously jumped onto his back and Toothless took off faster than a bullet, Hiccup holding onto his neck for dear life.

"Watch out!" Hiccup screamed as a bright blue plasma blast was shot in their direction, making Toothless dive down and return a plasma blast to the offender, which was a Night Fury, about four times as big as Toothless, but it was also not as sleek and its scales weren't as dark, so it would be easier to see at night.

"Wait a minute? Toothless, head straight for that guy." Hiccup said as Toothless gave him an 'Are you crazy?!' look.

" _Um, I'm not exactly suicidal!" _Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup shook his head.

"I know you could never take on that guy one on one, but if you use that guy's size _against_ him, then maybe you'll have a chance." He said as Toothless got the idea and shot towards the big Southern Fury, who was just shooting huge plasma blasts at the defensive Night Furies.

" _Hey bitch! I'm over here!"_ Toothless screamed as the big dragon whipped around and started to chase them through the mountains, which it clearly didn't know as well as Toothless.

" _Must kill Northern Fury!"_ The Southern Fury screamed as it shot random plasma blasts all over the place, making rocks shift and rattle at the tops of the treacherous moutains.

"He's wearing himself down!" Hiccup exclaimed in joy as the attacker followed them until a dead end, where a big boulder loomed over them dangerously.

" _Hang on! It's about to get bumpy!"_ Toothless yelled as the Southern Fury roared behind them and shot a plasma blast towards them, which Toothless barrel-rolled to avoid. The boulder then slipped from the force of the blast, forcing Toothless to dive down and shoot back out the way they came.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ The unfortunate dragon screamed as it crashed into the cliff side and was hit by the boulder, crushing him as they both hit the ground.

"Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless smiled cheekily.

" _That's the first Southern Fury I've ever killed! You are an amazing battle strategist!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm just kinda used to watching the fighting from the sidelines, thinking of better strategies and techniques. But no one would ever listen." He sighed as Toothless gave him a sad look.

" _It's okay. The nest doesn't exactly love me either. I once left my post at the nursery when there was an attack going on and they,_ " Toothless took a deep breath before continuing, " _destroyed one of my sibling's eggs. That's why my dad was so hard on me when we were playing with Winter and you told me who you were. He's still so disappointed in me after what I did. It's not everyday you just forgive and forget something like that. But my mom, of course, was always supportive and kept trying to convince him it wasn't my fault. But it was. And now, thanks to my stupid mistake, I have one less sibling."_ He sighed as Hiccup patted him on the head affectionately.

"Yeah, my dad isn't exactly very proud of my actions either. He always blamed me for my mother's death, that if I was never born she would've never had to run into the house to save me and then be taken by a dragon. Also I'm a failed inventor sooooo, that doesn't really help my case either." He said as Toothless let out a slight chuckle.

" _Wow... We both have really depressing stories."_ Toothless said as Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as they flew back towards Toothless's and Sky's cave.

" _Wow, I'm shocked that Southern Fury didn't kill you right then and there when you called it a bitch."_ Sky commented as she flew swiftly into the cave, licking a bleeding cut she had on her paw.

" _Well, SkyScale, we actually killed it." _Toothless said in a matter-of-factly tone.

" _You're joking. That guy was 4 times your size."_ Sky said as Toothless shook his head and smiled.

" _We killed him! It was so awesome! Hiccup told me to use the guy's size against him at it worked!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"It's actually really simple. That dragon wasn't as small as Toothless, so he would have a harder time trying to slow himself down when going at full speed, so we just used that to our advantage." Hiccup explained.

" _Whoa. I should recommend you to my dad."_ She said as he gave her a confused look.

" _Her dad is the military commander for the nest. He basically plans when we attack or when the attacker come to us, what we should do."_ Toothless explained as Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, I guess military strategy is just in my blood..."

* * *

"We head for Helhiem's gate." Stoick said firmly as the hundreds of warriors around him shifted uncomfortably.

"But those ships never come back." One man pointed out as Stoick clutched his knife so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?! MY SON IS DEAD AND I WON'T JUST TURN BACK BEFORE WE EVEN START!" He exploded as even the toughest warriors flinched back, nothing was more terrifying than an enraged chieftain, especially their chieftain.

"M-Meeting dismissed. And you better come to the docks at dawn tomorrow." He said before every dispersed, except for Stoick and Gobber.

"Stoick, you can't be so hard on them. Most of them didn't even like Hiccup, let alone won't to help find the dragon that killed him." Gobber said as Stoick just looked away.

"I blamed him..." He trailed off, tears forming in his eyes as Gobber gave him a confused look.

"Blamed him for what?" He asked.

"For Valka. I told him it was his fault that she died." He sighed as Gobber gave him a sad look.

"Stoick, don't beat yourself up-" Gobber was cut off by Stoick standing up and walking out of the hall, not wanting to hear anything else Gobber had to say.

"Train the new recruits. We don't need another kidnapping." Stoick sighed as he walked out.

"Stoick!" Gobber said in a childish tone of voice.

"I was once a warrior, chieftain, husband, and father. Then, I was a warrior, chieftain, father. Now I'm just a warrior and a chieftain, and I plan on protecting my people. You wouldn't understand, you're just a stupid blacksmith." Stoick hissed before walking out, leaving Gobber in a slightly worse mood than before.

"Stoick the Vast, you are a shell of a man." He sighed as he took a swig of his mead.

 **Sorry for another short chapter, they should be getting a little longer after this.**


	4. Will Always Go for the Kill

"No turning back." Astrid muttered as she entered the dragon training arena, the rest of the teens behind her.

"I hope we get some serious burns!" Tuffnut exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh, I want some mauling. Like on my shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut said as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." She said dryly as Gobber entered the arena, his usually excited and happy eyes were now determined and angry.

"In this program you will learn to face the 5 most common dragons on this island. I do _not_ want any silliness! This is serious!" He yelled angrily as the teens looked at eachother in surprise, Gobber was almost never like this.

"Uh, Gobber, are you okay?" Fishlegs asked warily as Gobber whipped around to face him, his glare burning into Fishleg's very soul.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine! All of you need to act more seriously! Do you want to end up like Hiccup?! You need to defend yourselves from those evil monsters! Or else they'll kill you with a smile on their face." He snapped as they all flinched back before inwardly slapping themselves for not remembering, Gobber was like a second father to Hiccup.

"Now! Ready your weapons!" He yelled as he unleashed the Gronkle, making the teens scramble around and dodge the Gronkle's molten blasts.

"Everyone! Get a shield!" Astrid yelled as she dove for for one of the many shields scattered in the middle of the chaotic "battle field".

"Hey! Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut exclaimed angrily as he and Ruffnut fought over a shield with a skull on it.

"There are like a million shields!" She yelled.

"Take that one! It has a flower on it, girls like flowers!" He retorted as Ruffnut snatched the shield out of Tuffnut's hands and smacked him on the head with it.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." She said in disgust as she offered it to him.

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Gobber screamed in anger as they both scrambled up and grabbed two totally different shields before running back into battle.

"How many shot does a Gronkle have!" He yelled.

"5?" Snotlout said unsurely.

"No! 6!" Fishlegs corrected.

"That's enough for all of you! With one extra..." Gobber trailed off as he looked away from the struggling teens and bit his lip.

"AHHHH!" Fishlegs screamed as the Gronkle blasted his shield, making him run for cover.

"RUFF! TUFF! Watch out!" Astrid screamed as she ran in front of the forever bickering twins and took Ruffnut's spear and threw it straight at the Gronkle, who was firing up a molten blast.

"Hey! Now how am I supposed to fight?!" Ruffnut snapped angrily as Astrid turned to face her, every in of her body screamed annoyance and hatred.

"I SAVED YOUR LIVES! SPEARS ARE MADE BY PUTTING A SHARP ROCK ON A STICK! ITS NOT HARD TO MAKE A NEW ONE!" Astrid screamed as both of the twins flinched and looked at eachother nervously.

"Um, Astrid..." Ruffnut trailed off as she pointed to the Gronkle who was divebombing them, fire building its throat as Astrid held up her shield and was thrown back by the force of the blast before the dragon rammed into her, throwing her even farther back and a snap could be heard as Gobber ran up to the Gronkle and yanked it back into its cage before running back over to Astrid.

"Ow." Astrid croaked as she trained to stand up, but a huge bolt of pain shot up her right leg, making her fall back down.

"Astrid, are okay?" He asked as Astrid groaned.

"I can't stand. I think it broke my foot." She muttered as Gobber looked up from her and at the other teens.

"Let this be another lesson for you. A dragon will _always_ go for the kill."

* * *

"WHOO-HOO! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless landed in the cave and Hiccup jumped off, both of them excitedly shaking.

"That was _awesome!_ I had no idea at you could go that fast!" He exclaimed as Toothless smirked and sat down.

" _Oh please. That was nothing. I just couldn't go any faster because you were holding onto my neck. I can create a sonic boom if I want to."_ Toothless said as Hiccup flopped down on the ground.

"Hey bud? Did I ever tell you how thankful I am for you taking me from Berk?" He asked as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _8 times. I've counted._ " He said as Hiccup laughed but then looked around.

"Hey? Where's Sky? Wasn't she flying right next to you?" He asked as Toothless shrugged.

 _"I dunno. She's probably off training again. She needs to be the best teen in the nest._ " Toothless said.

"Whoa. That sounds exactly like- never mind." Hiccup said as he shook his head and Toothless gave him a confused look.

" _Exactly like what?"_ He asked.

"Well, back in my old village, there was a girl that used to be my best friend. But then she became obsessed with being the best in the village and we just kinda grew apart." Hiccup explained.

" _Oh duh! I'm stupid! How the hell did I forget to ask you?! How old even are you?_ " He asked.

"Oh, I'm 15, you?" Hiccup asked as Toothless smirked as gave him a playful nudge.

" _Same here!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup laughed.

"That's awesome! Immature teenagers for life!" He exclaimed as they both high-fixed and Sky flew in with a mouthful of fish.

" _What kind you you want Toothless? Salmon or Icelandic Cod?_ " Sky asked as Toothless let out a slight growl of annoyance.

" _I told you to call me GreyScale._ " He said.

" _And I told you 'yes' when you asked me to be your mate. Now choose, salmon or cod_ " She said in annoyance as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _Cod._ " He muttered as Sky threw him the fish, which he easily caught and swallowed in a second.

"Hey Tooth, can you cook this?" Hiccup asked as he threw Toothless is salmon, which he shot an exetremely light plasma blast at, cooking it instantly.

" _Hey! Softy! Mom told us that you kidnapped a human!_ " A voice yelled as 4 Night Furies flew into the cave as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _I am not a softy!"_ Toothless snapped as one of the Night Furies, which was a dark pale purple and had pale orange eyes rolled her eyes.

" _Uh, yeah you are. Any of us would've killed that human without a second thought._ " She said.

" _Hiccup, these are my siblings; Speedy (girl), DarkMoon (girl), Quicksilver (boy), and Acid (boy). Guys, this is Hiccup, my good friend._" Toothless introduced, making sure to put emphasis on the word 'good' as he pointed to the same Night Fury he was talking to before, a deep vivid purple one with sapphire blue eyes, a jet black one with silvery eyes, and another jet black one with eyes similar to Toothless's, except they were a little more yellow. (In that order.)

" _Good? You've only known eachother for 3 days._ " DarkMoon said.

" _You can make good friends in 3 days._ " Toothless stated.

" _Oh, mom also told us that you go by Toothless now."_ Quicksilver said as Toothless groaned and face-palmed before looking back up at his snickering siblings and nodded.

" _Okay, yes, I go by Toothless now._ " He sighed.

"I can call you GreyScale if you want and it'll undo all of these 'Toothless' jokes." Hiccup offered as Toothless shook his head and smirked.

" _Nah, 'cause then I can't make fun of your name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._ " Toothless snickered as Hiccup rolled his eyes and Toothless's siblings burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up. You have no idea how stupid the names of some other teens in my village are." Hiccup said as Sky, who was still laughing, managed to give him a confused look.

" _How much worse could they get?_ " She snickered as Hiccup laughed.

"A lot. There is Fishlegs, Snotlout, a boy named Dogsbreath, but he was killed in a raid last year, and uh, oh yeah! Ruffnut and Tuffnut." He said as they all continued to laugh.

" _Do the parents in your tribe just hate their kids?_ " Speedy asked.

"No, they just believe that hideous names can frighten off games and trolls." He explained.

" _That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."_ Sky said.

" _Yeah, our parents just name us according to our eye color, scale color, or something that will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies._ " Toothless said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sky, GreyScale, Winter..." Hiccup trailed off as they all nodded.

" _We gotta bounce. It's our turn to go get fish for everyone._ " Acid said as they all waved bye and fly away.

"Do they all just move and go in one small pack?" Hiccup asked as Toothless shrugged.

" _They are all within 2 years of eachother. Winter and I are the oldest and youngest by a long-shot."_ He explained as he looked at Hiccup, who he just realized was covered in dirt and filth.

" _Do you happen to have a pair of extra clothing?_ " He asked as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I was holding a pair of clothes when you took me. Even though I really wish I did have a change of clothes. I feel disgusting." Hiccup grimaced.

" _Well you aren't wrong._ " Sky added.

" _There's a nearby village that we raid if it we need to. You wanna go and steal a pair of clothes from there?"_ Toothless offered as Hiccup gave him an unsure look.

"Are you sure? I don't really feel right stealing." He said.

" _Come on! Stealing gives you a rush of excitement! And it's not like your stealing money. It's just a nessisarry change of clothes._ " Sky said as Toothless nodded and Hiccup groaned and nodded.

"Okay, okay, where is this village?" He asked as the Night Furies both smirked and nodded.

" _Now that's what I'm talking about! The village isn't far. It's about 20 minutes away._ " Toothless said as Hiccup jumped onto his back and the three of them took off, blending into the almost completely back sky.


	5. An Idea Forged from a Bad Beta

" _Okay, so first you wait until dark and then we land silently in the village, sneak around very quietly and then just grab what you need before taking off._ " Toothless whispered as they hid in the shadows of the forest surrounding the nearby village.

" _Now we wait._ " Sky said as they watched the sun set over the horizon of the island.

"Eh, Berkain sun sets are better." Hiccup said as it finally got dark enough that they started to walk around the village, looking cautiously at the big hall in the center of town, making Hiccup sigh in remembrance.

"This town reminds me of Berk." He sighed, he was starting to get homesick.

" _But the nest is awesome, right?_ " Toothless offered as Hiccup smiled and nodded as his eye instantly caught sight of the forge, that no one was currently in.

"I'll be right back guys." He said before running off to the forge, accidentally bumping into a few swords, making a loud clang as a man who was already walking towards the forge started running and Hiccup gasped in horror before diving for the back room.

"Who's there!" He snapped angrily as Hiccup used his small size to his advantage and crammed into a basket in the room as the man yanked the door open, looking around suspiciously before slowly walking towards the little basket, making Hiccup whimper slightly, but then a roar could be heard outside and the man sprinted away, grabbing a sword as he did so.

" _YEAH! LOOK AT ME!"_ Toothless yelled as he shot a plasma blast at a tree in the distance as Hiccup stumbled out of the basket and looked around, he noticed a bag on a chair and grabbed it before looking around. There were pieces of scrap metal and hard leather ever.

"This could be useful." He muttered as Toothless and Sky destracted the man and Hiccup searched around the forge in search of more useful items, finding tons of scrape metal, lots of fabric, a needle and thread, a bucket, a pair of tongs, a hammer, a sword, a bow with some arrows, some coals, and even a few paks of dye.

"Hmmm." He muttered as he swiped all of it up before running back outside, gasping in horror as he watched about 40 people fend off Toothless and Sky, who were trying their best to fight them off as he ran towards them.

" _Took you enough time!"_ Sky snapped as Hiccup hastily ran through the crowd and jumped onto Toothless's back before taking off.

"TRAITOR!" One man screamed as they all hissed at him, Hiccup looking down sadly.

" _Don't let them get to you._ " Toothless said as they flew back to the cave.

"I know, but I can't just forget everyone and everything on Berk, I do feel like a traitor." He sighed.

" _Hey. It'll be alright._ " Sky assured as Hiccup guiltily nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey! I forgot to ask. Why do dragons attack Berk?" Hiccup asked.

" _The Red Death tells them to. She's a Beta dragon. Second ranking to the alphas._ " Toothless explained.

" _Yeah, some of our best friends actually live in that nest._ " Sky said as they flew into the cave and Hiccup instantly started to take our his stuff.

He put a few pieces of coal on the ground and then put rocks around it, pulling a slab of rock near the fire pit.

"Hey Toothless, can you light this up?" He asked.

" _You probably want Sky to do it. Her fire is hotter than mine._ " Toothless said as Sky nodded and let out a controlled flame, leaving the coals smoldering as Hiccup blew on them, making it glow brighter.

"Okay, let's get going." He muttered as he grabbed the hammer and tongs and got to work, melting the metal over the searing flame before smashing down on it with the hammer.

"Hey, could one of you please go get some water?" Hiccup asked hopefully as Toothless rolled his eyes and grabbed the bucket.

" _I'll get it._ " He muttered before flying away, leaving Sky watching Hiccup in fasinatation as he pounded the metal.

* * *

The next morning Toothless and Sky woke up to the sight of Hiccup dipping a brand new chestplate in the bucket of water. He also had a new shirt on, which was hastily sowed together. It was dark green while his new pants were a dark brown.

"Hey guys." He yawned as he held up the chestplate and looked at it. It was dark grey and one part was dyed green with the striker class symbol.

"You like it?" He asked sleepily as he put on the chestplate and threw the bow over his shoulder and put the sword on his belt.

" _You look bad ass._ " Sky said, impressed.

" _Yeah, you got a whole vigilante look going on._ " Toothless said as Hiccup smirked.

"Just wait until you see this." He said with a grin as he took out the bow and latched an arrow, which looked slightly different from the ones that he snagged last night. He shot it and it hit the cave wall, exploding on impact.

" _Whoa! Who'd you do that?!_ " Toothless exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I noticed that there was flint around the cave, and I had some steel, so I tied them together and made about 30 or so of these arrows." He said as they both looked at him, impressed looks on their faces.

"Oh! And Toothless, look what I made!" He exclaimed as he held up a dark grey saddle that would completely blend into Toothless's scales.

" _Cool._ " Toothless said, not as impressed.

"Now we can go as fast as you want." Hiccup said as he held up the saddle higher, Toothless's attention snapping over to him, an excited grin on his face.

" _So why exactly did you make all this stuff?_ " Sky asked.

"Because, I want to take down the Red Death."

* * *

Stoick stared determinedly at the thick smoke surrounding Helhiem's gate.

"Bring us in." He muttered as the crewmen nodded and al the ships sailed into the thick fog.

"Hiccup has to be here dammit." He muttered as they fog restricted his vision and they basically sailed blindly through the treacherous waters.

* * *

"Well I have nothing better to do." Astrid muttered herself as she stared at the book of dragons in front of her and opened the front cover.

"Strike class, fear class, yada yada yada." She said as she flipped through the pages. All of the dragons very different.

"Thunderdrum. Can easily crack a man's skull, ow." She muttered as she continued to flip through the pages, gruesome pictures of Vikings dying drawn on every page in every way imaginable, that was how many dragons were there.

"Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." She said as she flipped madly through all the pages.

"Night Fury." She muttered as she looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around.

"Speed: Unknown. Size: unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. _Never_ engage this dragon, you're only hope, hide and pray it does not find you." She muttered as the nearly empty page burned so many questions into her mind.

"Hiccup." She gasped in horror, sure, she didn't really like the young Haddock, hell, she hated him. But their old best friendship sparked pity in her brain as she imagined the brutal way that the little heir could've died. Mauled, burned, torn apart. Every single horrible way to die popped into her brain and she could only imagine the look of pure terror on his face when it went for the finishing blow.

"Poor kid." She muttered miserably. Why did she even stop being friends with Hiccup? He was a nice kid, smart, witty, and all around a good guy. So why did everyone hate him?

"I regret it." She muttered as small tears started to form in her eyes as she pushed the book away and got up, walking out on her crutches.

* * *

" _An attack on the Red Death? Are you sure sweetie?_ " A large Night Fury, about thrice as big as Toothless and Sky, asked. He had dark blue scales and golden yellow eyes with bits of sky blue in them.

" _I'm sure dad. And its not going to be on the nest, just the queen._ " Sky explained.

"So, can we do it?" Hiccup asked hopefully as he put on his newly made riding helmet, which was the same type of material as his chestplate.

" _I really don't advise it. She is a queen afterall._ " Sky's dad said as Toothless gave him a begging look.

" _Please DeathKiller (I had to) I've seen some of my friends suffer because of her reign. And Hiccup wanting to save his village pushed me over the edge, so can we please? I will die before I let anything happen to your daughter._ " Toothless assured.

" _Alright, fine._ " DeathKiller sighed as they all jumped up in joy.

" _Thanks dad!"_ She exclaimed before they all took off.

 _"Be safe my little SkyScale._ " He muttered before turning away and laying in the dirt.

 **RAWR! Did I scare you? No. Well screw you! I have no idea what that was 0_0**

 **Anyway... I have a dare for you. Since this is getting really popular ridiculously fast, if we can reach 160 followers _or_ 100 favorites by the 10th chapter, than I will let one of you co-write a chapter with me! It can be for any of my stories or we can write a one-shot together! Just nothing rated M, _ever_. So, the way I'll choose someone is at the 10th chapter, I'll say if we got there or not and then, I will then close my eyes and _honestly_ randomly choose. I'm not going to play favorites here, aka, people that comment on my stories a lot or people that I PM. If you aren't interested than you can just PM me or tell me in the reviews because I always read all of them. So, with that said! Go follow or favorite this story and then hope that you get picked. (And yes, I just want to look cool in the eyes of other fanfic writers. DON'T JUDGE! I have a prize, so you can't complain! Even though the chances will either be 1 to 160 or 1 to 100.)**


	6. The Memories of a Father and a Friend

Astrid stood at the edge of the arena. Deep in thought as she looked at the others, scrambling around desperately, trying to avoid the Nadder's hot flame and spikes. She tried to focus on watching them, but something in the back of her mind pushed her train of thought onto what she read in the 'Book of Dragons'.

"Night Furies are really smart. So why did it go after him? Out of all the strong warriors it went for the weakling." She muttered as she sighed and leaned on the railing. Thinking about how her and Hiccup used to be best friends.

* * *

 _"Come on I wanna show you something!" A young Astrid said as as she ran through the forest, Hiccup lagging behind._

 _"Wait up! I can't run that fast!" He yelled as Astrid giggled and ran faster._

 _"Aw come on!" He yelled as she jumped over a rock and exclaimed;_

 _"Tada! We're here!"_

 _Hiccup finally managed to catch up to her and gasped in shock at what he saw. It was a sky blue baby Nadder with light yellow highlights around its wings and tail._

 _"Awwww." He said as Astrid smiled and patted it on the head._

 _"Her name is Stormfly." She said as Stormfly nuzzled her hand._

 _"She's so adorable!" Hiccup exclaimed as Stormfly squawked in joy as she ran past them both._

 _"Where are you going?!" Astrid yelled after her as they followed._

 _"Stormfly! Come back!" Hiccup yelled as they jammed their feet into the ground, both gasping in horror as Stormfly squawked happily, in front of them was a mother Deadly Nadder._

 _"AHHHHHH!" They both screamed as the two kids sprinted away as fast as possible, the mother chasing after them furiously._

 _"DADDY!" Hiccup screamed as they could see the village nearing._

 _"MOM!" Astrid added as they finally ran past the treeline and were within earshot of the village._

 _"HELP US!" They both screamed as people's heads whipped around to see the two little kids being chased by the angry Nadder. Almost instantly, everyone sprung into action, grabbing swords and axes as they ran at the dragon, which hissed and flew away as Hiccup shielded Astrid with his body._

 _"A-Are you alright?" Ingrid, Astrid's mother, said in concern as she ran over to them._

 _"Y-Yeah." Hiccup stuttered as Stoick pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to them._

 _"Hiccup! What were you thinking?! I told you not to go into the forest!" He snapped with overprotective rage as Hiccup winced back slightly._

 _"I-I know, but-" Hiccuo couldn't finish his sentence because Astrid had elbowed him in the ribs._

 _"Dont tell him. I'll get in trouble." She snapped quietly as Hiccup shakily nodded._

 _"I-I mean. Yes, I shouldn't have done it." He sighed before Stoick glared at him took his hand before walking away._

 _"Bye Astrid." He said in a sheepishly friendly tone of voice._

 _"Bye." Astrid returned, feeling awful._

* * *

"I can't believe that was 9 years ago." Astrid muttered as she leaned on her crutches and looked back down at the Nadder, it seemed so familiar.

"Wait!" She said, snapping up.

"Stormfly?!" She exclaimed as she watched the Nadder attack her friends, it was Stormfly, she'd know that dragon anywhere.

"Oh my gods." She muttered, an excited grin plastering her face as Gobber finally ended the training and forced her inside the cage.

* * *

" _Dad_ _? Can I go hunt for trolls?" Another young Hiccup asked, he looked slightly older than before but not by much._

 _"Wha- no. Trolls aren't real." Stoick said firmly as Hiccup frowned._

 _"But Gobber said they are. He said they steal his socks and I don't want my socks to be stolen! We need to annihilate the troll population before they take every sock on Berk!" He exclaimed proudly as Stoick chuckled at his son's enthusiasm._

 _"Okay, okay, we'll go hunting for trolls. But first I need to finish this paperwork." He said, gesturing to the pile of paper in front of him as Hiccup, nodded and walked up behind him to snoop on his work._

 _"Berserker tribe visit. No! Dagur almost drowned me once! He said it was a new game his invented." Hiccup said with annoyance in his voice._

 _"Hiccup. Do you mind?" Stoick asked as Hiccup shook his head._

 _"Not at all." He said smugly as Stoick rolled his eyes and got up, putting down his pencil and grabbing his cloak from the closet._

 _"So are we going to hunt for trolls or not?" He said as Hiccup's eyes sparkled with excitement._

 _"YES!" He exclaimed as he ran out the door at light speed, Stoick having to grab his vest he was in such a hurry._

 _"Come on! The trolls aren't going to find themselves!"_

 _"Stoick!" Hiccup yelled, making Stoick give him a confused look._

 _"Don't call me by my first name." He said._

 _"STOICK!" Hiccup screamed again, Stoick actually getting slightly angry._

 _"Stop calling me by my first name young man." He snapped._

 _"STOICK! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Stoick snapped awake and looked around, he was in his cabin on the ship.

"You kept talking about Hiccup and trolls in your sleep." Spitelout said as he got up and looked around.

"How long was I out?" He dared ask.

"A day or so. A dragon attacked and slammed into you at full force. Remember?' He asked as Stoick shook his head.

"Not at all." He answered as Spitelout curtly nodded and walked out.

"A dream. It was just a dream." He reassured himself as he got up and put on his helmet.

* * *

" _How stupid are you_?!" Toothless yelled as the Red Death chased him, Hiccup, and Sky around.

"I WASN'T THINKING! I'm a god damn moron!" Hiccup snapped to himself as the Red Death shot a huge stream of fire at them, which they barely dodged.

" _But really how far does your stupidity go? You even planned a sneak attack, getting her more and more angry by the minute. But instead you go and shoot an arrow straight at her eye?!"_ Sky screamed as the Red Death swiped at them.

"I WASNT THINKING GODS DAMMIT I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" He screamed as they all started to go into a nose dive towards the island.

"Well it's now or never." Hiccup muttered as Toothless and Sky gave him unsure looks as gas started to build in their throats.

"Trust me." He said as they whipped around to the Red Death, they were barely 1000 feet above the ground before they shot two plasma blasts straight into her jaw throat, making her scream in pain before she hit the ground at full force, Toothless, Sky, and Hiccup flying safely out of the way as fire erupted everywhere as the trio flew away safely, until the smoke clear, then Hiccup steered Toothless back towards the island and grabbed something out of his bag, his old clothes.

" _Uh, what are you doing with those?_ " He asked as Hiccup started ripping them apart, taking the pieces and organizing them into a picture. A sloppy picture of a Night Fury.

" _Why'd you do that?_ " She asked as they took off again.

"So if the Berkains ever find this islands, they'll know I was here, and if I'm still alive will be a mystery." He explained.

" _Ooooooh, I see. Going with the confusing route. They won't know what happened to you, smart._ " Toothless admired as they flew back in silence, congratulating themselves inwardly for their accomplishment.

 **Oh my gods! This is the 6th chapter and we're already at 76 favorites and 111 follows! I bet you'll make the contest even _before_ the 10th chapter! Keep up the good work! (P.S. I'm sorry the battle with the Red Death was a bit underwhelming. I was going to have another fight in the next chapter with another one of the Night Furies' enemies, and I honestly think that with _two_ Night Furies, the battle would be kinda underwhelming.)**


	7. How To Train Your Nadder

A beaten up old ship slowly docked at the coast of dragon island, the Berkain ship. Stoick jumped off, followed by a few other men as they started to walk around curiously, noticing some dragons flying around, but they weren't attacking.

"Keep your guard up." Stoick said as they all nodded before walking around, weapons in hand.

"Stoick!" A man yelled as he instantly whipped around and ran towards him.

"What? What is it?" He asked expectantly before his jaw dropped along with everyone else's. It was the Red Death's charred corpse, dried blood caked all over her body and rotting flesh slowly starting to fall off of her deceased body.

"And that's not all." The man said as he pointed to the Night Fury made of clothes as Stoick inspected it curiously before his jaw dropped and pure rage washed all over his body.

"A d-dragon couldn't d-do this. I-It w-was a m-man tha-that k-killed Hiccup." He said, his voice wavering because of the sheer amount of anger.

"WE NEED TO FIND THAT NIGHT FURY! AND THAT DAMNED DRAGON RIDER!" He screamed as the others held their weapons high and cheered in acceptance.

* * *

"Wow, it must suck pretty hard to have a broken leg huh?" Ruffnut said as she walked up to Astrid, who was reading the Night Fury page of the Book of Dragons over and over, trying to get even the slightest bit more information about the elusive species.

"Yeah, it really does." She responded as Ruffnut sat down next to her and squinted her eyes, trying to read the text.

"Unholy offspring of lightening and death itself? Hey Ast, why are you reading about Night Furies?" She asked as Astrid glared at her.

"First, what have I told you about calling me 'Ast'? And second, because of Hiccup. The book said itself that even the toughest of Vikings shouldn't engage them. So why would one go and kill the most scrawny kid in the village? It just doesn't add up." She muttered as Ruffnut gave her a shocked look.

"Whoa, you just got deep. But hey! Why question it? That annoying runt is gone and we actually have a chance at surviving winter!" Ruffnut exclaimed as Astrid glared at her before slamming the book shut and walking out with a pissed expression.

"Well someone's being a little bitch today." She muttered before looking through the book herself, mostly just to look at the pictures.

* * *

"Can you say Hiccup?" Hiccup cooed as Winter looked at him and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force out the word as Toothless and Sky watched in anticipation, she could say almost everyone's names in the nest except for Hiccup's, probably because it was a human name and not a dragon name.

" _-cup._ " She managed to force out as Hiccup patted her on the head.

"Sorry squirt. You didn't get it." He said as Winter pouted.

" _Hic-cup?_ " She asked again as a huge smirk creeped its way onto Hiccup's face.

"Yes! You did it!" He exclaimed as Winter gave him a gummy smile.

" _Yay!"_ She exclaimed as Toothless and Sky smiled.

" _Here, Hiccup, can you watch her for a minute while we get some fish?_ " Sky asked as Hiccup nodded and started to play with Winter, feeling the rush of wing behind him as the mates took off.

" _Hic-cup_ _._ " She said again as he smiled and scratched her behind the ear, a sweet spot he'd found when trying to scratch an itch for Toothless.

"There you go." He smirked as he felt a wind brush up onto his back.

'Sky and Toothless are back already?' He thought to himself before Winter let out a terrified scream as he whipped around to see a huge Southern Fury, it's blood red eyes striking fear into both the youths' hearts.

" _STWANGER DANGER!_ " Winter screamed as the huge dragon roared, making Hiccup dive for Winter and narrowly saved her from a deadly swipe of a claw.

" _You killed our pack leader young one, my own father! Now you shall feel my wrath!_ " It screamed as Hiccup's eyes widened in horror before he grabbed Winter and ran off the cave's ledge, which was a good 500 feet about the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as Hiccup threw her up into the air as she desperately tried to flap her wings actually started a decent glide before stumbling onto the ground and Hiccup, well, he didn't have the same luck as he tumbled through the air before finally crashing into a tree and then onto the forest floor, he moaned in pain as he watched Tempest and Dusk snatch up their hatchling while Toothless and Sky started attacking the apparent heir of the Southerns.

"S-She's safe." He muttered before his eyes slid shut and he slipped into unconsciousness, blood oozing out of his foot like a waterfall.

* * *

" _Hic-cup!"_ Winter screamed as Dusk and Tempest safely guided her into their cave.

" _What about him?_ " Dusk asked kindly as tears started to form in Winter's eyes.

" _He save me. He have no wings. Fell into trees._ " She wept as Tempest and Dusk looked at eachother nervously.

" _Did he save you?_ " Tempest asked as Winter started bawling.

" _YES! HE GET HURT SAVING ME!_ " She wailed as plasma blasts flashed in the background as the rest of the Southern pack arrived and all the Northerns started to defend their home.

" _Oh no. Greyscale and Sky are going to be devastated._ " Dusk muttered as Tempest's expression darkened at Toothless's, or Greyscale's, name.

" _He left her alone!" _He screamed in anger as Dusk shook her head.

" _No, this isn't like the time with our unborn FireHeart! Hiccup was with her. He saved her life. We are indebted to him._ " She said als Tempest started to calm down before looking over at Winter, who was still sobbing.

" _That doesn't change the fact that Greyscale almost let another of our hatchlings be killed!_ " He snapped as Dusk gave him a stern glare before walking over to Winter and comforting her.

" _Just go out and fight."_ She said harshly before wrapping her tail and wings around Winter, Tempest glaring at her before flying out.

* * *

Astrid carefully walked through the village, making sure to not be seen as she neared the training arena.

"Okay, free Stormfly, make 6-year-old me happy. Come on, it's a moral thin to do." She muttered under her breath as she quietly opened up the two gates and walked inside, hearing the dragons' snores as she neared the Nadder cage. Fear started to crawl up her spine as her hand moved to the lever before she ignored the terror in her body and opened up the cage to reveal the Nadder, who was sleeping soundly and Astrid quietly shuffled in before sitting down next to her and petting her head, making her snap up and growl.

"No! Shhhhh! It's me, remember me? I found you in the woods almost a decade ago." Astrid said as the Nadder gave her a quizzical look before her eyes snapped open in shock before nuzzle Astrid, who giggled.

"Stormfly. You've gotten so big!" She exclaimed quietly as Stormfly squawked in happiness.

"Come on, let's get you out of her." She said as Stormfly nodded and they began to carefully and silently walk out. Once they reached the final gate, Stormfly instantly flew away, but not before licking Astrid on the cheek, making her grimace.

"Maybe, not all dragons are bad." She muttered before walking home and silently crawling into bed.

* * *

Astrid walked out of her house the next morning feeling good. Freeing Stormfly was a good deed for her. Instead of watching everyone attempt to take out the Zippleback, she decided to go for a walk in the forest because, why the hell not?

About half an hour into walking, a snap could be heard from the bushes as she whipped around to see a Gronkle, growling at her before it attacked, making her desperately try to run away, but running away isn't very easy while on crutches.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed as she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, the Gronkle pinning her down as she tried to crawl away. Death. The single word that was on Astrid's mind as she saw orange start to flow in the back of the beasts throat. Until a familiar squawking could be heard and Stormfly swooped in, knocking the Gronkle off of Astrid as she snarled in ang r, the Gronkle roaring back as they started on fight.

The Gornkle shot a ball of molten rock that Stormfly narrowly dodged before she flew up and whipped her tail spikes at the Gronkle, making it roar in pain before retreating.

"Y-You saved my l-life." Astrid stuttered as Stormfly nodded and nuzzled her.

"Thank you." She said as she warily put out her hand, Stormfly looking at it cautiously before leaning her horn into her palm.

"Stormfly, you are amazing." She said as Stormfly smiled and nudged her before taking off, Asrrid looking at her back curiously.

"Astrid Hofferson, dragon rider." She said before shaking her head and laughing, continuing her walk through the forest, having the comfort of knowing Stormfly will come and protect her if needed.

 **Only 15 more favorites until the lucky winner gets to write a chapter with me! I'm actually pretty excited myself. I want to know what ideas you have for my stories, because I know whenever I read a fic, I alway think of ideas of a chapter could be different, or how a plot line could change, or something along those lines. Anyway, keep favoriting and following! (And remember, you can co-write a chapter with me on _any_ of my stories or we could make a one-shot together, just remember no M rated fics whatsoever.)**


	8. A Sticky Situation

" _Come on Toothless, let's get you inside._ " Sky said as Toothless coughed and haphazardly flapped to their cave.

" _It stings."_ He muttered as Sky looked under his wing to reveal a large gash.

" _Okay, well you should probably take a break from flying for a few days. Hiccup'll understand._ " She said as Toothless perked up at Hiccup's name.

" _Oh yeah, where is Hiccup anyway? Wasn't he watching Winter?"_ Toothless asked as Sky shrugged.

" _I dunno. Maybe your parents know, I'll go ask them._ " She said as she flew out the entrance and Toothless curled up into a ball, awaiting the whereabouts of his best friend.

* * *

" _Dusk! Tempest! Do you know where Hiccup went?"_ Sky asked as she flew into the cave, where Winter was crying into Dusk's wing, Tempest sitting on the side, ignoring them.

" _Hic-cup!_ " Winter bawled as Sky gave her a confused look.

" _What about him?"_ She asked, fear creeping into her voice as Dusk sighed and looked at her.

" _W-Well, I'm just going to be straight with you, no sugar coating. Got it?_ " She asked as Sky nervously nodded.

 _"Okay, well when Hiccup and Winter were in your cave, a Southern Fury snuck in and-"_

 _"I-It k-killed him?_ " She asked as Dusk shook her head.

" _Not exactly. Hiccup grabbed Winter and jumped off the edge of the cave, he threw her in the air and she started flapping before Tempest and I sped by and saved her. But Hiccup fell into the forest and we have no idea what happened to him._ " She said as Sky's eyes got wide.

" _Are you telling me that a human jumped off a 500 foot ledge! That's..._" Sky trailed off, " _That's a fatal fall._ "

" _You should go tell Toothless._ " Dusk sighed as Sky sighed and nodded.

" _Y-Yeah._ " She muttered before flying off.

* * *

" _Hey Toothless._ " Sky said as she flew into the cave sadly, Toothless perking up.

" _So, where's Hiccup?_ " He asked as Sky gave him a sad look as he got the hint and he backed away in denial, shaking his head as he did so.

 _"H-How?! He was here for four seconds!"_ He screamed.

" _He and Winter were attacked and as a last ditch effort, he jumped over the edge and saved Winter, your_ _mom said he landed somewhere in the forest, but he might not be dead. There's a chance that he's still alive, just wounded._ " Sky rationalized as Toothless instantly fly out the cave, flapping around with difficulty before crashing on the ground.

" _Toothless!"_ Sky exclaimed as she dove down and landed next to Toothless, who groaned and looked up to see a small trail of blood.

" _Hiccup._ " Toothless muttered as he followed the trail for about 10 seconds before skidding to a halt before staring in shock at, Hiccup, who was unmoving, blood caked around his twisted foot as Sky resisted the urge to vomit and Toothless sprinted over to him and out and ear on his chest and heard a faint beat.

" _He's alive!"_ Toothless exclaimed.

" _Maybe not for long. Let's get him back._ " Sky said as she picked Hiccup up and flew to their cave, Toothless flapping after them as Hiccup made a slight groaning noise before his eyes opened slightly.

"Sky?" He asked feebly as they landed.

" _Ya, its me. And what were you thinking!"_ She snapped as Toothless flew in.

"T-Toothless?" He asked as Toothless smiled and nodded.

" _Thanks for saving Winter, my dad would've killed me._ " He joked as Hiccup laughed slightly, before the laugh turned into a cough.

" _Well the good news is that your foot doesn't need to come off, but it is broken, badly._ " Sky said as Hiccup sat up weakly.

"That's good, except for the fact that you don't have any medical supplies and I don't have any medical skills." He said.

" _So what should we do? Your foot could get an infection and actually need to get amputated._ " Toothless said.

"We could try that village again." Hiccup piped up.

" _But they know your face."_ Sky said.

" _Oh! There's that other village a bit farther away that is at war with the first one. They probably know nothing about you._ " Toothless offered.

"Okay, cool, what is the tribe called?" Hiccup asked.

" _Terra_ " Sky said.

"Uh, okay, yeah, I'll go there, except for the fact that I can't walk, you can't fly me in, _and_ Berk knows that village! If they figure out who I am we're screwed." He said.

" _We'll just give you a stick as a crutch, land as close as dragonly without being seen, and have they ever even seen you?_ " Sky snipped.

"W-We'll no. But my dad and their chief, Brynjar, are good friends and he probably knows a lot about me." Hiccup sighed as Toothless looked around before smirked and picking up a black coal from the fireplace and rubbing it in Hiccup's hair, who flinched back.

"What did you just do?" He asked angrily as Toothless held up the chalk.

" _Hair color is a very distinguishing aspect of humans, like scale color for us, so if we change your hair color..._ " Toothless trailed off.

"Then that decreases the chance they'll know it's me! Toothless! You're a genius!" Hiccup exclaimed as he finished putting the charcoal in his hair and jumped onto Toothless's back.

"Okay let's go!" He exclaimed as Toothless sighed.

" _I can't fly for the next couple of days, I got hurt in the fight. Sky'll have to take you._ " He sighed as Hiccup patted his head and nodded before _carefully_ crawling onto Sky, making sure not to bump his foot.

"So about how long is it going to take riding bareback?" He asked as Sky shrugged.

" _I dunno, maybe 40 to 50 minutes."_ She estimated.

"How about with a saddle?" Hiccup asked.

" _Probably about twenty minutes to half an hour._ " She said as Hiccup leaned over and grabbed Toothless's saddle off his back before taking off quickly.

* * *

"Stormfly! Stormfly! Where are you?!" Astrid screamed as she limped through the forest, he crutches had been taken away but walking was still a little shaky.

"STORMFLY!" She screamed again before sighing and slumping down next to a tree.

"What am I doing? Meaningfully betraying my village for a dragon that'll probably never show up again? I'M A GOD DAMN IDIOT!" She screamed as a shadow flew overhead as she quickly gripped her axe, until a familiar squawking could be heard and Stormfly landed right in front of her, smiling happily.

"Stormfly!" She exclaimed as Stormfly cooed and nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry for having no faith in you. It's just been a week and..." She trailed off as Stormfly squawked happily.

"Yeah, it was a stupid thought." She said as Stormfly bowed her head and Astrid got the hint and warily jumped onto her back.

"Okay, now whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" She screamed as Stormfly took off quickly, flying happily over the island, Astrid clinging to her neck!

"Stormfly! Slow down!" She screamed as Stormfly quickly opened up her wings and ascended above the clouds and flew calmly through the orange sunset.

"Wow." She muttered as Stormfly purred before flying even higher, lazily gliding past snowy mountains and low grassy valleys and thick forests.

"This is amazing." She muttered as Stormfly landed in the forest near the village, it was nearly night now and the sun was dipping under the horizon as Astrid jumped off.

"Stormfly, thank you. That was the single greatest experience of my life. And I _promise_ I will _never_ hurt or kill a dragon again." She said as Stormfly roared happily before Astrid scratched her neck and she purred in content before Astrid ran off and Stormfly flew away.

* * *

"Just drop me off right, there." Hiccup said as Sky landed at the very edge of a forest and Hiccup's eyes darted around before he gestured for Sky to back off and he carefully got off of her and used their 'amazing' stick as a crutch as he limped into the village.

" _Be safe!"_ She called after him.

"I will!" He said as she ran into the forest, using her dark scales to her advantage as Hiccup limped through the village, trying to find someone who could help him when his eyes landed on a girl that looked about his age, with hip length chocolate brown hair that was tied into two braids and stormy grey eyes, and was carrying a sword.

"Um! Excuse me!" Hiccup said as the girl's attention snapped over to him before she gasped in shock and sprinted over.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" She asked with concern as she looked at his foot.

"Not exactly, can you please show me to the healer-"

"Brenna." She said as Hiccup nodded and she put his arm her shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" Brenna asked.

"Hi- Ryder." Hiccup said.

"Well hey there Ryder! What brings you to the Terrian tribe?" She asked as they limped along a dirt road towards a big hut.

"I was shipwrecked on a voyage and they washed up on this island with my foot in this condition." He lied.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Where are you from?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm a traveler, I don't really live anywhere, ever since my mom was killed by a dragon and my dad left me in the wild after he blamed me for it." He said, telling the semi-truth.

"Rough life. You know, I could ask my dad if you could stay here, on Terra." Brenna offered as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, it's fine. And who's your dad?"

'Please don't say Brynjar. Please don't say Brynjar. Please don't say-'

"Brynjar, chief of the village." She said as Hiccup nodded and he felt his heart rate increase.

"Well, we're here." Brenna said as they walked into the hut, where a plump woman instantly walked over to them.

"Brenna, who is this?" the woman asked as she looked at Hiccup, who's eyes darted around nervously.

"This is Ryder, Ryder, this is Helga, my mom." Brenna said as the woman held out her hand, which Hiccup shook.

"Pleased to meet you Ryder, how about you have a seat right over there." Helga said as Hiccup sat down on a table and Helga looked at his leg.

"Broken. Okay, how long have you had this injury?"

"About 5 or 6 hours." Hiccup replied as Helga walked over and started to mix a few things together in a bowl before walking back over to him.

"This is going to need surgery, there's something stuck in there that could give you an infection." She said as she handed the bowl to Hiccup, who eyed it cautiously.

"Drink that, it'll make your body numb so you won't feel as much pain." She said as Hiccup warily drank it before a strange sensation flooded throughout his body and everything went numb.

"Okay, now I'll just take these and pull out whatever is stuck in there." Helga said as she took a pair of large tweezers and grabbed hold of something sticking out of his foot.

"This still might hurt a little so bite down on this." She said as she handed Hiccup a piece of leather, which he instantly bite down on with all his strength as Helga pulled the object out, she then ran to wash it off to reveal one of Winter's scales.

'How'd that get in there?' He thought as Helga gasped in shock.

"This is a Night Fury scale! They are our greatest enemies!" She screamed as everyone else in the E.R. gasped as Hiccup bit on his lip and looked around sheepishly.

"You _lied_ to us?! Tell us the truth! Brenna, give me your sword!" Helga snapped as Brenna unwillingly handed her mother the sword, which she put up to his neck.

"Go get your father!" Helge snapped again as Brenna looked at Hiccup's terrified expression before sighing and shaking her head.

"No." She said as Helga glared at her and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom, he's just a kid-"

"Brenna, we have a zero tolerance of traitorous acts! It doesn't matter what age the person is!" She snapped as Brenna bit her lip and ran away.

"Now, who are you, really?" Helga said as she held the sword at right up to Hiccup's neck, the cold metal chilling his skin.

"I already told you! My name is Ryder! A Night Fury must've came up to me when I was unconscious." He said.

"No! Because you didn't seem shocked when it was pulled out! Are you an _ally_ of those, those devils!" She hissed before her eyes got really wide and she pressed the sword so close that it drew a bit of blood.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped.

"We just got new from one of our allied tribes that their heir was just brutally murdered by a Night Fury! Are you or are you _not_ the killer." Helga snapped with such fierceness that it put Toothless's snarl to shame.

"W-What tribe?" Hiccup stuttered, terrified of the answer.

"Berk." She said as Hiccup groaned, of course.

"Well _I_ didn't do it." He said as Brenna walked back in, now accompanied by a large man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Is this the kid who likes Night Furies?" He snapped.

"Brynjar, this is 'Ryder'." Helga said as Hiccup looked around desperately.

"You look, familiar." Brynjar said as Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to shield his face, sure, he didn't look much like his father, but enough to tell that he was his kid.

"Eh, strange thought, anyway, kid, don't make this any harder on yourself, do you or don't you live with Night Furies?" He said as Hiccup sighed.

"Yes." He muttered as Brenna gave him a shocked look.

"And did you or didn't you kill the heir of the Berkains, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Brynjar said as Hiccup shook his head.

"No I did not." He said.

"Even though it is high treason to live and train dragons, you are not an actual part of this tribe, so I will not order your execution, but I will have to arrest you." He said as Hiccup sighed.

"Okay." He muttered.

"Helga, I'll take it from here. But I do want you to give him a cast for his foot." Brynjar said as Helga begrudgingly put a cast on Hiccup's foot as he limped after Brynjar, Brenna helping him.

"Did you really kill that kid?" She whispered quietly into Hiccup's ear.

"No, I honestly didn't." He whispered back as they walked up to a little prison cell, where Hiccup walked in sadly before Brynjar walked away, Brenna staying.

"I'm really sorry, in my opinion, dragons really aren't that bad." She said as Hiccup perked up.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see why we need fight them, well, the three times a year they show up." Brenna sighed as Hiccup limped up to her.

"There really isn't a need. They just raid because they start to run out of supplies for winter." He said as Brenna looked at him in fascination.

"Whoa, what other things are there that we don't know?" She asked as Hiccup smiled.

"Oh you have no idea." He said as Brenna leaned closer.

"First off, they're kind, amazing creatures..."

* * *

Astrid looked over a small cliff at the docks, where a single beaten up ship sailed into the harbor, the Berkain ship.

"Oh gods..." She muttered as she walked the men jump off, and even from up there, Stoick's viscous glare still gave her a bad feeling.

"Hiccup wasn't killed by the Night Fury, he was killed by a man." Stoick muttered to Gobber, who gasped.

"B-But didn't you _watch_ him get taken away by a Night Fury." He said as Stoick gripped his axe angrily.

"Yes! It must've had a rider!" He snapped as Gobber flinched back.

"W-Well did you at least find the nest?" He asked.

"The nest in ruins. That rider was _there._ It killed the queen dragon and then left, th-this." Stoick said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of Hiccup's shirt from his pocket.

"Something sinister is going on under our noses, and I'm going to find out what." He snarled before storming off.

"Something sinister?" Astrid muttered as she limbed out the cliff, using ledges to get closer.

"If Hiccup was murdered, then why would that cloth have no blood on it." She muttered before her eyes got really wide.

"Unless..."

 **Hey guys! So I have a question for you guys, do you want Hiccstrid in this story? Or Hiccp x Brenna? I have a poll up on my profile so you can choose. Just to tell you, the plot will be veeeeeeery different for whichever one you choose, so choose wisely. (But Hiccup'll still come back to Berk and get discovered no matter which one you choose.) Oh! And I almost forgot! Only 3 more favorites until I choose a lucky winner! I'm gonna keep a really close eye on the favorites thing so when it reaches 100, I'll start writing down names, so if you're 101, sorry, but you're not in the contest. (More details about the contest in the last chapter A.N.)**


	9. A New Rider and Secrets Unfold

**OMG! GUYS I WATCHED THE NEWEST SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE ON NETFLIX AND AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm fangirling sooooooo hard! The Maces and Talons thing was just, wow... And Jesus frickin' christ! Viggo is so just, what?! You put that in a freaking kids show! You really just need to watch the episodes yourself to understand. But my favorite episode had to be the Zippleback Experience. It was so funny! Oh! Also, in the polls, you guys chose for this to be a Hiccstrid story, so that's what it's gonna be.**

Hiccup sighed and looked down at his foot in digust. He'd been in the cell for over two days and more than one problem popped into his head. First off, Toothless, he might be able to fly right now and might coming looking for him. Second, Sky, was she still on the island? Awaiting his return? And third and probably most problematic, Brenna. She had visited him four times since he'd been thrown in this hell hole and he could tell Brenna had to increasing cautious coming down here.

"I'm such a moron, what was I thinking-" Hiccup was cut off by the sound of metal sliding on metal and he looked up to see one of the ground slid him the gross prison food. A piece of stale bread and a cup of river water.

"Eat up scum." The guard hissed as Hiccup mimicked his lips in a child-like manner.

"Yeah, and make sure to put the fresh yak butter right next to the warm bread." He muttered sarcastically before grabbing the bread and throwing it into the wall, the sound ringing off the wall like wood on metal.

"You done with your temper tantrum yet?" A familiar voice asked as Hiccup looked up to see Brenna leaning on the bars as Hiccup got up and walked towards her.

"Brenna, you gotta stop coming down here. Your dad's gonna find out and then bam, we're both in jail." He said as Brenna rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Dad may be a wise and powerful chief, but things always go over his head, especially things like where his daughter went." She said.

"Well then what about your lunatic mom?" Hiccup asked as Brenna huffed.

"Why do _you_ care if I get caught?" She asked impatiently as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I care about everyone. Even if I just met them or if they are even my worst enemy I would hate to see then hurt or killed. Except for those Southern Furies I told you about. They're the whole reason my leg is messed up and that I had to jump off a 500 foot cliff!" He exclaimed as Brenna let out an amused snort.

"Well that little Winter was lucky to have you around." She said as Hiccup sighed.

"Tell me about it. Oh no, I bet she's worried sick." He muttered.

"Toothless probably told her you were still alive. But you never answered my question about how you can understand them." She said as Hiccup took the gem necklace off his neck and handed it to her.

"It lets me understand Dragonese, their language. I keep asking me to bring it to the Snowflake girl that they got it from but every time I ask Toothless says it's not important." Hiccup said before sighing.

"This thing is so cool. I wonder how this Snowflake girl got it." She muttered before throwing it back to Hiccup, who caught it and put it over his head and onto his neck once again.

"So, what are we gonna do?" She asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"I dunno, if you can break me out I mean that'd be great, but for you to get the key, you'd have to ask for it and then it'd be obvious that you set me free." He sighed before leaning on the bars himself.

"Ryder, I want to join you with the Night Furies." Brenna sighed as Hiccup's attention snapped up to her.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock as she shushed him and nodded.

"I hate it here. I have no friends, I'm too creative for my own good, and I hate the violence here. And where you live, it seems so amazing! Adventure and action around every corner and tons of loyal friends. Just the one question that remains is will you let me?Be a vigilante with you? Be another Night Fury rider." She said as Hiccup mulled it over in his head.

"I don't know. You have to be willing to live on the edge. Sure, it definitely has it's perks, but you're away from all human contact. And you can't go flying back to your old village whenever you want, this will be the last time you see your family. Are you okay with that?" He asked as Brenna sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." She muttered as Hiccup nodded.

"Sneak me out at midnight. We can use Sky's dark scales to our advantage." He muttered as Brenna nodded and walked away as Hiccup slunk back into his cell.

"Oh, and here." Brenna said as she turned around and rolled a jar of something and some gauze under the cell bars.

"It's some disinfecting cream and a roll of gauze, to make sure that foot of yours doesn't become infected." She said before walking off.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath before opening up the bottle of disinfecting and taking off the old gauze.

* * *

"Hello Astrid! Welcome back into the ring!" Gobber exclaimed as Astrid walked into the arena behind the rest of the teens, her axe hung loosely in her hang.

"Thanks Gobber." She said half-heartedly.

"Okay! So today is our second shot at the Gronkle!" He exclaimed as the other teens groaned as Astrid perked up, her interest peaked as she thought back on the things that calmed Stormfly down.

'What was that scratch that Stormfly liked? Oh! On the neck then under the chin!' She thought before smirking as the Gronkle burst out of its cage, snarling viciously as Astrid ran up to it and it sniffed her curiously before she scratched its neck and chin, making it purr affectionately.

"Good dragon." She muttered as the others looked at her in shock.

"So I really gotta go." She said before running out quickly, everyone's eyes following her.

* * *

Astrid excelled in dragon training, as everyone expected, but not in the way they expected. Instead of brute force she used the tricks she learned from training Stormfly to make it _look_ like she was succeeding. Even though she was just being friendly. But one thing still nagged at the back of her mind, something that she used up all the spare time not with Stormfly or at training about.

'What happened to Hiccup?'

She had a pretty good feeling he wasn't murdered in cold blood. and if Stoick was almost positive that the Night Fury had a rider and there was no blood on the clothes, then what does that mean? Is Hiccup actually- no. Well maybe. Astrid was at a roadblock, she just needed one more piece of evidence to prove if he was either dead or alive. Hiccup's journal. The reason being that if his journal had anything about Night Furies, then that would mean he _meant_ to come in close contact with one. Why else would he write about them.

"Dammit, how am I gonna get it?" Astrid asked herself as she leaned back in her chair before an idea poppe into her head, not a good one but at least it was one.

"I need to figure this out now. I'm sorry chief, but your house is getting broken into." She sighed before looking outside, dusk, perfect.

* * *

"It's go time." Astrid muttered as she looked outside, it was around midnight and she quietly snuck out her front door and ran across the village before slowing down at the Haddock household.

"Come on, you need to know." She snarled to herself quietly before peering inside one of the windows, this was Hiccup's room. Everything was perfectly organized, which made her job that much easier.

"Okay, three, two one." She counted down before using a thin piece of metal to pry open the locked window before she snuck inside.

AStrid opened the drawers carefully and quietly, finding things like pencils, notebooks, a knife, his journal- wait?! His journal!

"Jackpot." She muttered under her breath before opening it up and flipping through the pages before settling on the last entry, written two days before Hiccup was taken.

 **September 17,**

 **Dear journal, this may be the last sad entry I'll write! I finally completed my latest invention, a bola launcher I dubbed, 'The Mangler'. And I'm going to shoot down the one, the only, Night Fury! I'm going to be a village hero! Anyway, until next time.**

 **-HHH III**

"He missed. _That's_ why that dragon took him!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly as she heard footsteps come from down the hall as she quickly snatched up the book and bolted out the window as Stoick barged in.

"Who's there?!" He demanded before running up to the open window and looking outside as Astrid pinned herself to the side of the hut, hoping, praying that Stoick wouldn't notice her.

"Lousy wind." He muttered before slamming the window shut as Astrid let out a sigh of relief before sprinting home.

"If all dragons are like Stormfly, then he must've did something to gain its trust." She muttered as she stared at the ceiling of her room.

"And now he'd like a vigilante. I have to find him." She said before sitting up and sighing. What was she thinking? He could be on the other side of the world for all she knew.

"Okay, I just need to wait. Hiccup, I'm going to track you down." She muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Bren, are you one hundred percent positive about leaving?" Hiccup asked as Brenna opened up the cell door with the key she innocently asked for.

"How many times do we have to over this Ryder, yes I am." She said as Hiccup limped out, some of the other prisoners yelling for the guards.

"THE TRAITOR HAS ESCAPED! THE HEIR IS HELPING HIM!"

Less than a minute later, five guards rushed towards them as Hiccup made a very loud, high pitched whistle as a roar came from the distance.

"What did you just do?" Brenna asked as Hiccup smirked as pointed to Sky, who was now streaking across the sky towards them.

" _What took you so long?_ " She asked before shooting a plasma blast at one of the guards as about 10 more showed up.

"Oh you know, getting arrested for being a traitor, you know, normal stuff." He said before jumping onto Sky's back, who was just as out to take off, until another purple plasma blast shot through the air and Toothless landed, snarling angrily.

" _You guys were gone for 2 days!_ " He snapped as Hiccup jumped onto his back.

"Sorry, got held up." He said as Brenna looked at him nervously as Brynjar ran up and pushed her back.

"Brenna! Run!" He snapped as Brenna gave him a begging look.

"Sky, grab her." Hiccup said as Sky nodded and grabbed Brenna, who let out a scream.

"Brenna!" Brynjar screamed desperately as Hiccup sighed.

"Shhhh, Sky's not gonna hurt you." He assured as Brenna caught her breath and looked up at Sky, who gave her a gummy smile.

"Okay, now that we're all good, tell me who you are, really." She said as Hiccup looked around.

"You swear that you won't tell anyone." He said as she nodded.

"Toothless, fly down by the water." He said as Toothless flew down to the ocean before he dunked his head under, making the charcoal come off before he flew back up.

"I'm... I'm Hiccup. The kid who everyone thinks is dead."

 **Okay, guys, I know you were expecting a new chapter of 'Soul of a Dragon' today, but I had this chapter ready just in case because the user 'Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU' won the contest (congrats to her) and we just figured out how to co-write a chapter of it. Sooooooo, yeah. Also, I was thinking that at the end of every chapter I could, I would put an HTTYD tbh and tell you about some of the things that go on in my head during the tv shows and movies. Do you guys want me to continue doing it? Leave it in the reviews!**

 **HTTYD TBH: When I first watched the second movie, I didn't even cry because Stoick died, I cried because Hiccup yelled at Toothless. Hell, I didn't even really start to like Stoick until I watched it a few more times D: . (I beg of you not to scream at me in the comments.) ㈳7**


	10. A Few Surprises

"Woah, woah, whoa, wait. You're Hiccup?!" Brenna exclaimed as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to come to any villages, but since I hurt my foot, I had no choice." He sighed.

"But if you aren't dead... Then we can bring you back to your father! Oh that'd be great!" She exclaimed happily as Hiccup let out an amused snort before shaking his head.

"He's probably happy I'm dead, now he doesn't have that annoying fishbone of a son." Hiccup said darkly.

"Don't think like that." Brenna said sternly as the flew into the cave and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless's back, wincing slightly as he accidentally knocked his bad foot.

" _Yeah, how_ _many times do I have to tell you? You are awesome and your dad looked really scared when you were taken."_ Toothless assured as Sky smirked and flew out of the cave.

"Where's she going?" Brenna asked as Sky flew back in, someone flapping behind her.

" _HIC-CUP!"_ Winter exclaimed as she tackled Hiccup and covered him in a thick layer of saliva.

"Hey Winter, I'm glad to see you too." He giggled as Winter plopped herself onto his chest.

" _You alive!"_ She exclaimed as Hiccup gently pushed her off before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Brenna said as Hiccup stood next to her.

"Yeah, she really is. Here" He said before taking the gem off of his neck and handing it to her.

" _Testing testing 1, 2, 3._ " Sky joked as Brenna jumped back on shock.

"Did she just-"

" _Talk? Yes._ " Toothless answered as Hiccup laughed and Brenna's jaw hung open.

"See, I told you you could understand them with that thing on." He said before Winter nuzzled him again.

"So what should we do now?" Brenna asked as Hiccup carefully jumped onto Toothless's saddle as he gestured to Sky.

"You wanna go for a flight?" He asked as Brenna laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

Astrid walked down to the docks with Ruffnut and Fishlegs as they watched Trader Johann's ship pull into the harbor.

"Ooooooh! I can't wait! Johann said he was going to get a botany book just for me!" Fishlegs exclaimed as Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Dontnget you panties in a wad Fishy." She said as Astrid gave Fishlegs a slightly sympathetic look. He had been teased a lot more lately thanks to Hiccup disappearing and she honestly felt like it wasn't that fair, they walked up to the small boat and met up with Tuffnut and Snotlout, who were both looking at weapons.

"S-She's so beautiful." Tuffnut muttered as he hugged a mace that he was holding.

"I think he's gone insane." Snotlout muttered to Ruffnut, who shrugged.

"Macy I love you!" He exclaimed as Astrid giggled slightly as Fishlegs eagerly ran over to Trader Johann, who handed him a book as he squealed in delight.

"Wow, I think he's lost it." Tuffnut muttered, still stroking his mace as Snotlout raised his eyebrow in confusion before shaking his head as Stoick walked to the ship, Astrid's interest peaking.

"Ahhhh, well if it isn't Stoick the Vast, my favorite chieftain." Johann said as Stoick sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, yes, enough with the formalities. Do you have my sword?" He asked as Johan nodded and grabbed a beautifully crafted sword from behind a box.

"Here you go! I had to travel all the way to the edge of the archipelago and fight it from a gang of pirates!" He exclaimed as Stoick sighed and nodded, trying to be polite.

"So, do we want to meet in the Great Hall to discuss news around the archipelago?" Stoick asked as Johann nodded readily.

"Yes, yes, I will meet you there." He said as Stoick walked away as Astrid smirked, hiding in the Great Hall is a breeze.

"If there is a rider, he'd be the first one to know about it." She said quietly before slipping away from her friends and sprinting straight into the Great Hall, where she then hid behind a few barrels and waited for the cheif and Trader's return.

A few minutes later they both walked in and Astrid listened intently.

"Unfortunately, do you know the heiress of the Terrain tribe, Brenna?" Johann asked as Stoick nodded.

"It sounds familiar. She's the daughter of Brynjar right?" He asked as Johann nodded.

"Well it appears that two Night Furies and a rogue vigilante have abducted her right in front of Brynjar's eyes, poor lad." He said as Stoick's eyes widened.

"When Hiccup was killed, the Night Fury took him right in front of _my_ eyes." He muttered, his fists balling in anger as Astrid smirked.

'Terrian tribe. Got it.' She thought to herself before sneaking out of the Hall and running into her house, grabbing a bag and stuffing things like a knife, a few notebooks, a few pencils, a map and a rope before running out of her house and whistling for Stormfly, who landed in front of her before she sighed.

"Am I really doing this? Maybe he really is dead." Astrid sighed as Stormfly cooed and nuzzled her.

"Yeah, your right." She said before tying the rope around her stomach and jumping onto her back, gripping the rope as she tapped Stormfly's side, making her take off.

"Okay. Due southeast." Astrid muttered as she and Stormfly flew through the puffy white clouds.

* * *

" _Hic-cup! Hic-cup! Mommy! Daddy! Look!_ " Winter exclaimed as she haphazardly flew into her parents' cave, Toothless not far behind, Hiccup on his back.

" _How did you survive that?_ " Tempest asked, not showing even the slightest amount of happiness that Hiccup was okay.

"I dunno, I crashed into a few trees?" He said unsurely.

" _I'm sorry about him. He's been very cranky lately._ " Dusk said, shooting a quick glare in Tempest's direction, who glared at her back before looking over to Toothless, snarling slightly.

" _I can't believe you._ " He said angrily as Toothless looked around, confused.

" _You left Winter on her own. She almost died. I can't believe you left another one of you siblings unattended during an attack! Have you learned nothing?!_" He screamed as Toothless pinned his ear plates to his head and whimpered.

" _I didn't know there was going to be an attack. And besides, I didn't leave her alone, Hiccup was there._ " He said as Tempest continued to glare at him, a bit of white glowing on his head and in his nose before Dusk gave him a stern glare, making the glow disappear.

"It honestly wasn't his fault." Hiccup vouched as Tempest glared at them before looking down at Winter, who was running around Hiccup's feet.

" _Okay, well Winter just dragged us over here so I think we should go."_ Toothless said as Hiccup nodded and jumped into his back.

" _Hic-cup. Don't go._ " Winter pleaded as Hiccup sighed.

"I'm only a few caves down. You can visit whenever you want." He said as Winter gave him a cheeky grin before Toothless flew back over to their cave, noticing it was empty.

" _Hey? Where's Sky and Brenna?_ " Toothless asked, looking around.

"Oh, they wanted to spend a bit more time flying around." Hiccup said before, low and behold, Sky and Brenna flew up to them.

"Hey Hiccup! You'll never guess what happened! We saw another dragon rider!" Brenna exclaimed as Hiccup and Toothless both gasped in shock.

" _Wha- really?!_ " Toothless exclaimed.

" _Yeah! And Stormfly was the dragon! She found a human!"_ Sky exclaimed.

"Wait? Did you say Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

" _Yeah, why?_ " Sky asked as Hiccup squealed in joy.

"I knew a dragon named Stormfly! She's a sky blue and gold Deadly Nadder right?" He asked as Toothless and Sky both nodded.

"And get this, her rider was from Berk!" Brenna said as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

" _Berk?! That's impossible, it's a blood bath over there._ " Toothless said.

"Uh, Brenna, what exactly did her rider look like?" Hiccup asked, getting more and more anxious.

"Oh, she said blonde hair that was tied into a braid. She was wearing a spiked shirt. Oh! And she had the prettiest ocean blue eyes you could dream of. Does that ring a bell?" She asked as Hiccup's jaw smashed into the floor.

"Astrid." He muttered.

" _Well you better hurry up Romeo because she looked like she was going back to Berk._ " Sky said as Hiccup instantly jumped onto Toothless and shot out of the cave.

"Come on, come on, come on." Hiccup muttered as Toothless flew as fast as he could, Hiccup feeling the wind rush harder and harder until Stormfly came into few before Toothless accidentally shot right past her.

" _Sorry!_ " He yelled as he opened his wings as far as possible and they slowed down as Stormfly flew up to them.

" _Greyscale? Whoa, great to see you._ " Stormfly said as Hiccup and Astrid made eye contact.

"Hey Hofferson. Long time, no see. Hehe."

 **Hey guys! So I know this chapter is really bad, but I'm extremely tired and I have a serious problem with procrastination. Anyway, again, I know you were expecting another chapter of 'Soul of a Dragon' but I really hope I can get it up by Friday, so until then, bye!**

 **HTTYD tbh: When I first saw HTTYD in the theater, I was on the verge of tears because I thought the Red Death was so scary. But you have to keep in mind that I was 6.**

 **Oh! Also, just to clear it up, I _DO_ like Stoick. I just didn't like him back then. (And to that one guest. Check my profile and you can see that I ship Stalka)**


	11. A New Threat Arises

**OMG**! **Guys! This story just passed up 'Soul of a Dragon' in the favorites and follows section! That's so crazy! This is definitely the most successful story I've written *sighs happily* okay, now that that's done, let's get to the chapter!**

"You son of a bitch!" Astrid snapped as she threw a punch straight at Hiccup's nose, blood cascading down his face like a waterfall.

"HEY! What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed, trying to stop the blood flow.

"For making everyone on Berk think you are dead!" She snapped.

"Yeah, like anyone cares." He muttered.

"Like everyone cares! Hiccup, your dad is crazy about getting you back. He thinks a rider killed you! And he's hunting your dragon down now!" She exclaimed as Hiccup and Toothless both exchanged nervous looks.

"And worst off, you can't just go kidnapping heirs to tribes! Now that entire Terrian tribe or whatever is probably after you too." Astrid snapped as Toothless fly back slightly, ready to bolt if Astrid tried to make a move to hurt Hiccup.

"Hey! Brenna wanted to come live with the Night Furies! And besides, it's not like I had anything going for me on Berk. Everyone hated me!" Hiccup snapped back.

"Pfft, more like everyone misses you. When we had your funeral the entire village was just so somber and depressing for the next 2 or 3 days! Just because of your 'genius' plan to stay away from your home." She said as Hiccup's expression softened.

"They were really that sad?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Astrid responded, her expression getting a bit softer as well.

"Oh..." Hiccup trailed off, rubbing his arm nervously as Astrid started to calm down.

"Wait a minute, if you trained a dragon... A-Are you an outcast?" He asked.

"No! I just snuck away. I would never allow myself to be outcasted from the village." She said as Stormfly leaned over to Toothless and whispered:

" _She might as well be. She was talking about becoming a vigilante to avoid killing dragons. I think she has a slight crush on Hiccup and it's hilarious._ " Stormfly whispered as she giggled slightly.

" _We might as well set up a love triangle now. Brenna looks like she's falling for Hiccup too._ " Toothless whispered back.

"Soooooo, do you wanna come with us to the cave? It might be a bit cramped but it'll be fine." Hiccup said as Astrid shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, but is that girl I just met gonna be there?" She asked.

"Brenna, yeah, why?" He asked as a bit of disappointment showed on her face, but she tried to hide it with an obviously fake cough.

"No reason." She said as Hiccup gave her a slightly concerned look before shaking his head and leading Astrid towards the Night Fury nest.

" _Hey Storm! Long time no see._ " Sky said as they both flew in.

" _Hey Sky. How long has it been? 5 minutes?_ " Stormfly joked as Hiccup and Astrid both jumped off their dragons and walked over to the fire, where Brenna was cooking a fish.

"Oh! Hi, my name's Brenna. We didn't exactly formally meet back there." Brenna said as she held out her hand, which Astrud shook.

"Astrid." She said as Hiccup looked at the rope around Stormfly's stomach and then looked down in thought.

"Hey Astrid, do you need me to make you a saddle?" He asked as Astrid looked at Stormfly before looking back down in thought.

"Uh, sure." She said as Brenna piped up:

"Could I get a saddle too?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He said before looking over at the pile of scrape metal and hard leather in the corner.

"I'll get to work on them right away. Hey, do either of you mind if there's some metal detail in them? I don't have quite enough leather." He said as the two girls shrugged and nodded.

"I'm cool with that." Astrid said as Hiccup nodded and grabbed some of the leather and got to work quickly as Astrid and Brenna went on a flight.

* * *

 **Dear esteemed Dragon Hunters,**

 **Hello, my name is Stoick the Vast, chieftain of Berk, and we have a dragon problem among us. A few weeks ago my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was abducted by a Night Fury and killed by a rogue rider. Then, two weeks later, the daughter of Brynjar, chieftain of the Terrain tribe, was also abducted by the same man. I would very much appreciate it if you would help take out the rider and his dragon. You're expertise has been known far and wide and we believe that you could help with this problem.**

 **\- Stoick and Vast and the isle of Berk**

"We were given that by Trader Johann after he came to our base." A man with a bald head and a small beard and mustache said to a man who was turned around in a chair.

"A Night Fury. Ryker, go get a boat ready. We're heading to Berk to get more information from this, Stoick man." The man in the chair said as Ryker nodded.

"Whatever you say Viggo." Ryker said as he walked away and Viggo leaned back in his chair before throwing the note into a bin.

"We'll finally find that Night Fury nest. And then we can sell their hides and bones for a fortune." Viggo said to himself, a huge evil grin on his face.

"And then afterwards. The island of Berk will be our new base of operations."

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen where Astrid went?" Snotlout asked as he ran up to the Twins and Fishlegs, who both shrugged.

"Last time I saw her on Johann's ship. Is she missing?" Fishlegs asked, slightly nervous.

"Or maybe she was just playing hide and seek and no one's looking for her." Tuffnut stated, as if obvious.

"Anyway... I was snooping around in her room-"

"What the hell! Perv!" Ruffnut snapped.

"Not creepily! I mean, I found this!" He said, pulled out Hiccup's little notebook.

"Why would she have that in her room?" Fishlegs asked as he opened up the little notebook and flipped to the last page and read it carefully.

"Maybe the rider found out- oh no." He said before whining slightly as Snotlout snatched the book out of his hands.

"Oh please, like the rider would know that she was curious about Useless." He scoffed.

"I dunno Snotty, people can have eyes and ears everywhere." Ruffnut said spookily.

"Yeah, even the people you least expect can be traitors." Tuffnut added.

"None of us are traitors and Astrid is still missing. Do you think Stoick knows?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well she missed dragon training this morning _and_ yesterday so Gobber knows, maybe he told Stoick." Snotlout offered.

"Or maybe she was the one who freed the Deadly Nadder and she's on an epic quest trying to find Hiccup who might actually be the rogue rider and they meet up with that other girl from the Terrain tribe and then they form a little group of vigilantes." Tuffnut said quickly as the other three just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, sure Tuff. And next I won't be the one to kill the Nightmare." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, let's get serious again, we need to find out where she went." Fishlegs said before looking around and spotting Stoick and Gobber, who were talking quietly. Stoick had an angry glare on his face while Gobber was talking slightly frantically.

"Well, ye see, Astrid's missin'." Gobber sighed as Stoick's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Damn rider. Good thing I sent that letter out to the Dragon Hunters." He muttered.

"Well we don't know if it's the rider yet. Maybe she's just lost her way in the forest." Gobber offered up, but Stoick didn't take it.

"Demon Rider, is that a good name for that, I don't even want to say man. More like beast, or devil. Hiccup was taken by a devil." Stoick said as Gobber just sighed and looked away.

'When's he gonna get his damn mind straight. Not everythin's about the rider.' He thought as Stoick huffed and walked away from him.

* * *

"Sooooooo, Brenna, what do you wanna do?" Astrid asked awkwardly as she and Brenna" flew through some puffy clouds.

"I dunno. Wanna see if Hiccup's done with the saddles?" She asked as Astrid shrugged.

"He's probably not done yet. We've only been gone for about half an hour." She said as _"_ Brenna nodded and they continued to fly in an awkward silence.

" _This is the most awkward flight ever._ " Stormfly whispered to Sky, who nodded.

" _Yeah, it's like Hiccup needs to here to not make this awkward._" She whispered back.

"Hey, what is that?" Brenna asked as she pointed to a small ship on the beach of the island. Astrid flew down a bit closer to get a better look before gasping flying down closer.

"What? Who is it?" Brenna asked as she flew down closer and gasped as well, it was a shipwrecked man, who wore a very yellow dirty tunic and dark brown pants. He looked around 15 or 16 and had raven black hair that went down to his shoulder blades and blueish teal eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" The man screamed in horror as Brenna and Astrid landed near him.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Brenna assured.

"A-Are you two-"

"Dragon riders? Yes. But it just goes to show how kind dragons really are. All you need to do is earn their loyalty and then they will be your best friend for life." Astrid said as the man calmed down a bit.

"So, what's your name?" Brenna asked as she jumped off of Sky.

"T-Talon." He said nervously, showing them a little claw on his left index finger.

"Hi Talon, my name's Brenna and her name's Astrid." Brenna introduced.

"And these are our dragons, Stormfly and Sky." Astrid said as Talon looked at Sky and Stormfly nervously before Sky gave him a toothless smile, which made him laugh slightly.

"You two don't look like you've lived with dragons for your entire lives. What village are you from?" He asked as Brenna and Astrid exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh, we'll tell you if you tell us what tribe _you're_ from." Astrid said.

"Oh, I'm from the mainland. I was taking a quick sailing trip and then a storm blew me up into Viking territory." Talon explained as Astrid gave him a suspicious look.

"Then how can you speak Norse?" She asked.

"Oh, I know tons of languages. Norse, Latin, Greek, and English." He said.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm from Terra and her and our other friend who's in the nest are from Berk." Brenna said as Astrid shot her an angry glare before pulling her to the side.

"Why'd you tell a complete stranger where we're from?! How do we know this guy isn't just a bounty hunter or something." She whisper yelled as Brenna huffed.

"It's called earning someone's trust. You could try it." Brenna whispered back.

"Oh yeah, and Stormfly doesn't count why?" Astrid counter argued.

"Because she's a dragon!" Brenna snapped.

"You know I could just get off the island myself." Talon said as Brenna shook her head.

"Not a chance. Here, Sky and I can give you a ride to our cave." She said as she jumped on Sky's back, Astrid huffing in annoyance.

" _Sorry Brenna, but I'm siding with Astrid on this one."_ Sky said.

"Come on. Please? I'll scratch that part of your neck that you like." Brenna begged as Sky sighed and gestured to get back, where Talon warily got on.

"Lets go." She said as Sky took off, Astrid shaking her head in disagreement.

"I'm not being paranoid, right?" She asked Stormfly, who shrugged.

" _All I'm worried about is my growling stomach."_ She said as Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I bet your hungry. Let's just get back to the cave so we can eat." Astrid said as Stormfly squawked in approval as they took off.

Unknown to Brenna, or Astrid, or even Talon. A shield washed up onto the beach from Talon's boat, a shield with the dragon hunter crest on it.

 **AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH! I'm so sorry this is so late! I told myself I was going to finish it Wednesday, then Thursday, then Friday, and the only real excuse I have is the fact that, well I'm a human being that needs sleep. But don't worry! I'll get back on schedule after this! I swear!**

 **HTTYD tbh: Remember in the episode 'Thawfest' when Hiccup was gloating? I wish there was way more of that, because it was the funniest thing ever. "Oh yeah?! Well tomorrow morning you'll have to face HicTooth!" -Hiccup. I almost died.**


	12. Divide and then what?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates for this story. But I was out of ideas, so I got a bit of help, so 'KupcakeKrazed101' and 'FireWolf2012' both submitted ideas, but they both sparked an idea of mine, so basically the next story arc is from all 3 of us, I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a day since Talon washed up on the shores of 'The Isle of Night' and Brenna was very friendly with him. Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand, weren't as trusting as fast. Astrid just said there was a bad vibe coming off of him and Hiccup is just wary about a random man washing up on their beach.

"Hey Brenna, can we talk?" Hiccup asked as Brenna turned around to face him.

"Sure Hiccup. Whatcha need?" She asked as he looked around before grabbing her arm and leaning in.

"Look, I know you have a very friendly personality, but you shouldn't have told Talon absolutely everything about us. I just get an uneasy vibe from him, and so does Astrid." He said as Brenna scoffed.

"Why are you two so against him?! He's just a harmless man who got lost!" She snapped.

"Brenna! I just don't trust this guy." Hiccup said as he calmed himself down before sighing and looking back up at her.

"Just... Keep an eye out." He sighed before jumping onto Toothless and flying off.

" _Don't worry, I don't really trust him either."_ He said as Hiccup shook his head and laid down on his back.

"Yeah, why is she so defensive of him? Is there something we don't know?" He asked as Sky shot past them with Brenna, who shot him a viscous glare in the half a second they locked eyes.

"Hiccup! We need to talk." Astrid said as she flew up to him on Stormfly.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked around nervously.

"I was on a flight with Stormfly and I saw a ship filled to the brim with dragons, they were in cages, being tortured. Those bastards were dragon hunters. And they're heading towards Berk." She snarled.

"My dad. Shit." He muttered.

"And guess who else is gone?" She said rhetorically.

"Dammit! Astrid, stay here!" He said before Toothless darted towards Berk, they needed the beat the ship. It didn't matter that he and Toothless were wanted, but the traitor had to get disposed of.

* * *

10 pretty boring hours later they finally dart across the night sky over Berk. They knew Astrid and Stormfly were coming, but Stormfly was significantly slower than Toothless and they didn't expect to see the duo for about 3 or 4 hours.

"Okay, lets just wait this out." Hiccup muttered as Toothless perched himself on a cliff overlooking the village, he sighed as he looked at the bustling village. Home.

" _What are you thinking?_ " Toothless asked with a undertone of scolding.

"No, gods no. I definitely wouldn't go down there. But I've been thinking. They keep dragons in cages to be used during training, maybe, just maybe, when the coast is clear we can break them out." He said as Toothless thought about it before looking at the sky.

" _Okay fine, but let's make it quick._ " He said before they took off towards the village silently.

* * *

They landed silently outside the ring before Hiccup ran over and pulled the levers to both the doors open, allowing himself and Toothless inside. The dragons in the cages stiffen up as they hear footsteps before going crazy and snarling.

" _Dirty humans! Once we get our hands on you!_ " One of them threatened as Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

" _Hey, we're here to bust you out so keep it down._ " Toothless whisper-yelled as the dragons instantly became quiet before Hiccup ran up to the cages and opened the hatches, the dragons instantly bolted out before looking around.

" _Hey?_ " The Gronkle asked, looking around curiously, " _Where's Stormfly?_ " She asked.

"Oh, she's coming, another girl already set her free." Hiccup explained as the dragons inspected him curiously.

" _Why do you look familiar?_ " One of the Zippleback heads asked.

" _OOOOH! I know! Pick Sharpshot!"_ The Terrible Terror exclaimed as ir zoomed around and accidentally smacked into Hiccup, who had the wind knocked out of him as he struggled for a breath.

" _Hey! Watch where you're going kid._ " Toothless snapped.

" _But I know why he looks so familiar! He's the chief's son!_ " Sharpshot exclaimed as Hiccup finally regained his breath and backed away from the snarling dragons.

" _If he was really like his dad, then why would he be a dragon rider?_ " Toothless questioned in Hiccup's defense.

"Yeah, I'm not a Viking. I'm not one of them." He said as the dragons looked at each other before back at Hiccup.

"Hey! Who's there!" A voice snapped as four torches started to run at them before Toothless snarled and shot a plasma blast at the chains above them before they instantly flew out and Hiccup looked down curiously before gasping and pinning himself to Toothless.

"The rider!" Snotlout exclaimed as Fishlegs squealed in terror and the twins high-fived.

"We found him!" Ruffnut exclaimed as they al quickly flew away, taking refuge in a cove about 10 miles away from the village.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Hiccup screamed as he smacked his head up against the rock face that surrounded the cove.

" _Hiccup! Slowly giving yourself brain damage will do nothing, they didn't see your face, that's a good thing though._ " Toothless said.

"I know, but then they'll probably tell my dad, then when the hunters get here, they'll now we're on the island, and if we go back to the nest, one of them might follow! Then we'd put the entire Northern Fury population on the line!" Hiccup exclaimed nervously.

" _Okay, wait just a second. So we all know Greyscale a bit from the raids, and how he lives in his own nest with Sky. But why in Thor's name are there Dragon Hunters chasing you?!_ " The Gronkle exclaimed.

"Well apparently, we need to get our alliances in line." Hiccup hissed, thinking about Brenna and her stubbornness as Toothless looked at the shimmering stars sadly. Since their riders were kind of annoyed with each other, Sky and him haven't really talked that much, Hiccup noticed the look on his friend's face and sighed.

"Sorry you and Sky can't be together just because Brenna and I are fighting." He sighed as Toothless smiled and shrugged.

" _Eh, when you know you can't have something you want it more. That easily describes my feelings about Sky, I just hope she feels the same way back._ " He said as Hiccup grinned and punched his wing softly before looking back up, the other dragons were gone. Eh, the duo didn't exactly blame them, they probably were pretty uncomfortable _and_ they were free now.

"Well, Astrid and Stormfly both probably landed and are going to sleep, perhaps we should do the same." Hiccup said as he walked over to a well hidden corner of the cove as Toothless nodded and followed before wrapping his wings around the boy and falling asleep.

* * *

Brenna and Sky both cautiously watched as Talon boarded one of the hunter ships and shook hands with one of the men. Ryker to be exact.

" _Dragon Hunters, no wonder Hiccup and Astrid were so wary of him._ " Sky said as Brenna tapped her side and leaned down.

"Come on, let's get a bit closer." She whispered as Sky silently took off and flew over the starry sky, a bit too starry because some of the men looked up and easily saw stars being blotted out and then reappear again.

"Viggo, should we take a shot?" Ryker asked Viggo, who stared at Sky before grinning.

"Yes, finally we will have a Night Fury." He smirked as Talon's eyes narrowed.

'Serves that annoying boy right for not trusting me. He was too smart, too-' His train of thought was broken when someone shot an arrow that just barely hit Sky, who then spun out of control as Brenna was flung off her back like a rag doll as she screamed in horror before smacking into a nearby beach, sand exploding up around her before she came to a skidding halt as blood dripped down her face and she felt a horrible aching pain in her left arm.

"S-Sky." She muttered as a net grabbed Sky and pulled her onto the boat.

"Brenna." Talon gasped as he ran to the side of the ship and looked at the dark beach at the faintly moving girl.

" _BRENNA! I-I'll be right there!_ " Sky screamed as the hunters wrangled her, but not before she shot a single _HUGE_ plasma blast in the sky, her distress signal. She looked at Brenna laying limply on the beach before sighing.

" _Odin I beg of you that someone finds her._ " She muttered as she was muzzled and chained before being thrown into a cell as men cheered from the main deck.

"WE'VE DONE IT! WE'VE CAPTURED A NIGHT FURY!"

 **Soooooooo, yesterday, my worst fears came to life. So, I do almost all of my writing on my iPad, and so I was rushing that morning because I was going to be late for the bus. So in my haste, I forgot to exit out of my profile, the _one_ morning I didn't! And when my dad was in my room cleaning or something like that, of course, my iPad goes off saying a YouTube channel that I'm subscribed to just posted a new video, and since he has always been kinda curious about what I watch on there, he turned on my iPad and _of course_! My stupid freaking profile is up! MY DAD FOUND OUT ABOUT MY FANFIC ACCOUNT! He told me at first he was extremely confused until he noticed my email address was the email used for the account. I didn't find out he knew until we went out to dinner and we had just ordered our food. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. I ask 'What?' not really paying attention until he said 'DarkForest11'.**

 **I kid you not my heart stopped, my face got bright red and I started giggling nervously just saying 'no. No. No. No.' Over and over. He then told me how it was a good outlet to, and I quote 'Express your creativity and to be with people who can relate to you.'**

 **It then got really awkward because he talked how he read my 'Why I love the site and httyd' paragraph I did on my profile and it kinda broke his heart. But the first thing that came to mind when he told me that was, oh shit, he saw this line, 'I saw 20 year old Hiccup and, damn, he was hot.' He then told me how he _read_ 'The Fury's Bite', which of course is my worst story! But it was funny when he told me to lay off the swears. XD. Sure dad, I definitely didn't say shit twice in the chapter. But then he promised not to read any of my other stories or any of the reviews either, because yes, he did read some of them, along with going to some of your profiles to see what kind of people read my stuff sooooo, yeah... You might have had a 45-year-old man look at your profile so that's, fun... And then he talked to me about Internet safety for about 15 minutes and how I handled myself very maturely. But if it couldn't get any more awkward, *takes a hesitatant breath* he gave me a story idea for a 'Gravity Falls' episode. Anyway, he went into how proud he was of me for doing this and how this helped my writing get better blah, blah, blah... Soooooooo, yeah, I just wanted to get that off my chest, my parents are the last ones to know about this, because of course he told my mom, who just told me I was awesome for putting myself out there are blah.**

 **Holy shit that was long (shit count 4 XD), anyway, I hope that long story didn't scare you off because now it's time for HTTYD tbh!**

 **httyd tbh: I hate how the movie logic makes too much sense and the tv logic doesn't make enough. I mean, didn't Toothless shoot some Berserkers in the tv show with plasma blasts and they survived just fine! But then in the second movie, one plasma blast and the biggest, most badass Viking is as dead as a doornail? It makes no sense! (Also I'd kill off that Berserker for Stoick any day. XD)**


	13. Familiar Faces (along with some unknown)

Hiccup eyes fluttered open as Toothless jumped up excitedly, making Hiccup face plant into the dirt as he looked up at his friend in annoyance.

"Ow!" He yelped before rubbing his cheek and noticing Astrid hunched over a fire, Stormfly standing next to her as she threw Toothless a fish.

"Hey, you made it." Hiccup said happily as Astrid looked at him and smiled.

"Like you expected otherwise." She said.

"That, is 100% true." He laughed as Astrid handed him a cooked fish.

"Thank you mi'lady." He thanked before taking a bite.

"Ugh, we were up all last night." She groaned as Stormfly nodded.

" _Yeah, we got here around sunrise. We could've rested but we wanted to get here as soon as possible."_ She added.

" _Yikes, you know the hunters probably won't be here until tomorrow."_ Toothless said as he licked his lips.

" _Are you serious?! Ugh!"_ Stormfly exclaimed angrily before shooting some spines into the rock wall.

"You two must be really tired. How about we'll keep an eye out for anyone while you take a nap." Hiccup offered as Astrid smiled.

"Thanks." She said before finding a soft spot of grass and laying down, Stormfly curling up around her as Hiccup and Toothless took off.

"Man it's a nice day." Hiccup said as they flew through the puffy white clouds.

" _I know right. It's days like this when I wonder what you humans do on days like this."_ He said as Hiccup shrugged.

"I dunno. For most people they'd be brawling or going for long runs. But for me, I'd always walk to the same cliff and just stare at the sky. And maybe draw a bit." He said as Toothless looked up at him and smiled a bit.

" _You really are different from the rest of your tribe."_ He said as Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yep. And now, I'm happy about it." He admitted as Toothless laughed.

" _Yeah, if you didn't look like nonthreatening I would've killed you the second we landed on that island."_ Toothless said as Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes before they noticed a few people walking in the general direction of the cove.

"Hey Toothless, can you swing down a bit closer?" He asked as Toothless descended as Hiccup gasped, realizing that the people were the other teens.

" _Who are those people?"_ Toothless asked quietly.

"The same ones we had that run-in with yesterday night." Hiccup whispered as they looked at eachother before flying out of sight.

* * *

" _Let me go!"_ Sky snarled as she tried to smash the dragon-proof cage she was sealed in.

" _It's no use girl, nothing a dragon can do will destroy this metal."_ A voice said as Sky whipped around to see a few dragons sitting sadly in some other cages. She notices a green and purple Rumblehorn as it get her attention.

" _Name's Skullcrusher, and that's Grump, Shine, and Jewel."_ The Rumblehorn introduced as he gestured to a bronze Hotburple, a yellow and white Nadder, and a purple and blue Hobblegrunt.

" _Where are we?"_ Sky asked as Skullcrusher looked around.

" _None of us are ever sure. I have been captive here for over 2 years, which is really long by dragon hunter standards. And then Grump was captured about a year ago. Shine, about 6 months, and Jewel about 2."_ He explained as Sky looked down sadly.

" _So, how'd you get stuck here?"_ Shine asked as she ruffles her wings a bit.

" _Yeah, and what's your name?"_ Jewel added.

" _Oh, I'm Skyscale, but you can just call me Sky, and I got shot down after my rider and I were flying-"_

 _"Y-You have a rider?!"_ They all exclaimed at once as Sky sheepishly nodded.

" _Yeah, her name is Brenna. She accidentally trusted one of the spies that works for these hunters, Talon. Anyways, we were shot down by the archers' excellent aim. She was thrown off my back and I'm so worried if she's alright."_ She muttered as Skullcrusher looked at her in shock.

" _But you were thrown in last night at like 2 am!"_ He exclaimed.

" _That means that you were shot down in the middle of the night! A Night Fury!"_ Jewel added in pure shock as Grump lifted up his lazy head and glared at the others.

" _I'm trying to sleep."_ He grumbled as Sky's eyes widened in shock.

" _Wait a minute. Skullcrusher have you not flown for over 2 years?!"_ She exclaimed as Skullcrusher nodded sadly.

" _Aye, I can barely even stretch out my wings in here."_ He said as Sky looked up at the ceiling, hearing the probably drunken men laughing and partying at her capture.

" _I'm going to get us all out of here, I promise."_ She declared as they all chuckled a bit.

" _Like Skully over there hasn't made that promise before. There's no way out. These hunters are armed to the teeth and almost never let their guard down unless their leader Viggo deems safe. And he is the smartest person probably in the world."_ Shine said in defeat as Sky shook her head.

" _No, you don't understand. I overheard the two other riders that I hang out with say that these hunters, they're heading straight for the island of Berk. And they'll be there. Ready to take these hunters down."_

* * *

Brenna awoke with a groan was her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the sandy beach where she crashed the previous night, but instead was in a room filled with warm blue-green light.

"Ah!" She yelped as she tumbled out of a make-shift bed and onto a stone floor.

"Ow." She moaned before noticing her probably sprained arm was in a sling. Who did this?

"Good, you're awake." A voice said as a woman walked into the room holding a piece of bread. A warm smile on her face as she handed Brenna the bread.

"Who- Who are you?" She asked in shock as the woman smiled.

"That's not important. The important thing is, I found you washed up on that beach. How did you end up there?" The woman asked as Brenna's eyes darkened.

"Dragon hunters." She hissed as the woman's turquoise eyes became almost impossibly wide.

"Wait, are you talking about Drago Bludvist?" She asked, rage starting to shake her voice as Brenna shook her head.

"N-No ma'am. I think their leaders' names are Ryker and Viggo." She explained as the woman calmed down.

"Wait a minute, if you we're injured by Dragon Hunters, does that mean you ride a dragon?!" The woman asked, starting to get more and more excited.

"Uh, yeah, I ride a Night Fury with a small group of vigilantes, just south of the archipelago." Brenna explained as the woman got even more excited.

"There are _other_ dragon riders? Who are they?!" She asked as Brenna was about to say, until she remembered what happened last time when she was too eager to trust.

"How do I know you are to be trusted. Last time I told an 'innocent' stranger our names, he turned out to be a dragon hunter!" Brenna exclaimed angrily as the woman smiled again and gently took her hand.

"Come with me." She said as the two started to walk through some tunnels, the flapping of wings catching Brenna's attention as the woman crawled through a slightly small space before giving Brenna her hand as she hoisted her up.

"Whoa." Brenna muttered, eyes wide as she looked at the sight in front of her, thousands of dragons, big and small, all flying around the gigantic cavern, an enormous alpha at the enter of it all.

"Now do you trust me?" The woman asked with a light smile as a dragon with four wings flew down next to them and nuzzled her.

"Y-Yeah." She said as the woman chuckled a bit.

"M-My name's Brenna, and my fellow vigilantes are Astrid with her Nadder Stormfly and Hiccup with his Night Fury Toothless." She explained as the woman's breath hitched as she stumbled back a bit, the four-winged dragon catching her with his claw.

"A-Are you okay?" Brenna asked in concern as a small smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"He's just like me."

 **YAAAAAAAWN, well, it's 1:03 am on a school night and I'm tired af. But I wanted to get this chapter done so, here it is!**

 **httyd tbh: In 'Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon' does anyone else not understand why they didn't just fly their dragons to that island? I mean, it would be 10x easier! I dunno, it just annoys me XD**


	14. Time is Running Out

"Uh, what?" Brenna asked the woman in confusion as she looked at her and smiled.

"H-Has Hiccup ever talked about his mother?" She asked as Brenna shook her head.

"No, he's never mentioned- wait. He said she was killed by a... Stormcutter." She muttered as her eyes widened and the woman's smile turned into a sheepish grin.

"V-Valka Haddock." The woman said, holding our her hand as Brenna shook it.

"Oh my gods! You and Hiccup are totally alike!" She exclaimed as Valka smiled.

"Thank the gods for that. It broke my heart to think he would become a dragon killer." She sighed as Brenna gave her a confused look.

"Wait, why didn't you go back?" She asked as Valka bit her lip nervously.

"Because I believed they'd be safer if I did. 15 years ago I almost got Hiccup and Stoick killed." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh, so you stayed away for Hiccup's protection?" Brenna asked as Valka nodded.

"Yes. But off of that topic, your Night Fury was taken by some hunters?" She said as Brenna nodded.

"Yes, and I'm afraid they're heading for Berk." She said angrily as Valka looked at the four winged dragon, who shook its head.

" _Val, no. Do you have any idea what Stoick'll do to me if he sees me? I'm a goner!"_ He exclaimed as Valka gave him a sad look.

"Please Cloudjumper." She pleaded as the dragon sighed before gesturing to his back.

"Wait, how will I get to Berk?" Brenna asked as Valka bit her lip before looking over to see a beautiful jade Monstrous Nightmare snoozing by a rock pillar.

"Jade. Will you come over here?" She asked as the dragon got up and yawned.

" _Yeah Valka?"_ She asked as Valka gestured for Brenna to walk over to Jade.

"A-Are you sure? Is it loyal to train another dragon?" She asked as Valka shrugged.

"Sure, you can never have enough dragon friends." She said with a light chuckle as Brenna held out her hand, which Jade leaned her snout into.

"I need your help, fly me to Berk." She said as Jade lowered her head and Brenna mounted her back before they took off.

* * *

"Astrid! Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins! About a minute away!" Hiccup warned as he landed in the cove and Astrid groaned before snapping up.

"What?!" She exclaimed as Hiccup shushed her as they heard voices.

"Hey! Did you hear that?!" Snotlout exclaimed from somewhere in the trees above.

"Get in that cave, now!" Hiccup whisper yelled as he gestured to a nearby cave, they all instantly sprinted for it as the four teens emerged from the treeline, noticing Hiccup crawling in very quick as he pulled down his new hood.

"Hey! I know you're down there dragon rider! What did you do with Astrid?!" Snotlout demanded as Hiccup pressed himself up against the wall as Stormfly and Toothless hid Astrid with their wings.

"Yeah! Where is she?!" Ruffnut added as they found a tunnel that lead to the bottom as Hiccup drew his bow and knocked an arrow.

"Hiccup no." Astrid whispered, but Hiccup ignored her as they started to walk closer and closer.

"I-I don't like this! Why can't we just go get Stoick?" Fishlegs asked nervously as they walked within 50 feet of the cave and Hiccup aimed.

"NO!" Astrid screamed as they all snapped up.

"Astrid?" Snotlout asked in shock before charging towards the cave and Hiccup shot an arrow that knocked off his helmet as a warning before Toothless snarled.

" _Back away."_ He warned as his stuck his head out of the cave, Hiccup standing up and putting a hand on his head.

"Run!" Fishlegs yelped as they all raced back towards the village.

"We probably only have an hour, that will give us a really good head start-"

"No. We have to stay here and wait for the hunters." Hiccup said as Astrid's jaw dropped.

"But Hiccup, if they get your dad and the rest of the village then..." She trailed off.

"Then we'll have to fight them and the dragon hunters, I know. But we can't leave. Stormfly could never hold up flying all the way back to the nest. And besides, even if we do miraculously make it, the hunters could follow us. Also, if they wait for the hunters to get here to attack us, then we will probably have a lot more time to think of something." He said as Astrid looked at him sadly.

"So we're just sitting ducks right now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said as he slung his bow over his shoulder and mounted Toothless.

"We're gonna go see how far the hunters are from Berk. We should be back in about 20 minutes." He said before taking off.

"Oh gods, this is a suicide mission." Astrid muttered.

" _But Hiccup will have a plan. He always has a plan."_ Stormfly tried to reassure as Astrid sat down on a rock and sighed.

* * *

"You will make that chieftain _very_ happy." Viggo whispered to Sky, who snarled at him.

" _You deserve to die you rotten son of a bitch!"_ She snapped as Viggo chuckled as pulled out his sword, making the other dragons cower back as Sky snarled again.

"You might want to calm down. Or I will be wearing your skull as a helmet." He threatened as Sky charged a plasma blast, but Viggo turned around and threw water at her head.

"A wet dragon head can't light its fire." He said menacingly before walking away, Sky still glaring at him.

" _It takes guts to stand up to Viggo like that."_ Skullcrusher commented.

" _Yeah, that was beyond brave."_ Jewel said as Sky turned away.

" _But it doesn't make a difference."_ Sky muttered as she turned away sadly, looking outside through a crack in the wood before noticing a small black dot in the distance, which got bigger and bigger before she gasped and stumbled back in her cage as, _WINTER?!_ came flying towards the hunter ship.

" _Winter!? What are you doing here!?"_ She snapped as Winter looked around nervously.

" _I snuck out. You, and Toothless, and Hic-cup have been gone for over a day and I started to get worried."_ Winter explained as the other dragons craned their necks to see what was happening.

" _Winter you need to go. These dragon hunters will kill you!"_ Sky said as she gestured for her to leave.

" _No! If you or Toothless get hurt I won't be able to forgive myself."_ Winter said as she fired up a plasma blast and tried to break a hole in the boat, but that only made noise that caught the attention of the dragon hunters, who noticed her and used a net to catch her.

" _WINTER! NO!"_ Sky screamed as Winter started to bawl and frantically tried to escape the netting.

" _Shit, shit ,shit."_ She muttered as she started to pace around the cage.

" _Okay, what just happened?"_ Shine asked as Sky put her head in her paws and roared angrily.

" _You wanna know what happened?! My mate's little sister just got herself kidnapped and now she's gonna get seriously hurt!"_ She snapped.

" _Ugh, Hiccup should not have been her roll model."_ Sky stated angrily under her breath.

" _Wait, there are other Night Furies?"_ Skullcrusher asked in shock.

" _Yeah, there's a whole island full of them."_ She said, calming down a bit.

" _Really? So doesn't that mean that you could, I don't know, call for back up."_ Jewel said as Sky gave her a 'really?' look.

" _You do realize that it's like a 10 hour flight. There's no way I could signal them for help."_ She said as one of the hunters walked down to the cages with Winter in his hands before he opened up a new cage and tossed her in roughly.

" _Winter!"_ Sky yelped as she snarled at the hunter before looking over at Winter in concern and noticed a good sized cut across her cheek.

" _S-Sky."_ She whimpered as Sky looked at her sadly.

" _What honey?"_ She asked as gently as she could as Winter put a paw on the cut and cried a bit more as a murderous expression spread over Sky's face.

" _We are going to **destroy** those hunters when we get to Berk."_ She snarled as they felt a jolt and the boat slowed to a halt.

" _We're here."_

* * *

 _"They're here?!"_ Toothless exclaimed in shock as Hiccup shook his head in disbelief.

"No. W-We should have had at least two or three hours to make a plan." He stuttered nervously as they flew back to the cove.

"Guys, the hunters are here." Hiccup said solemnly.

" _Well do you have a plan?"_ Stormfly asked as Hiccup shook his head.

"Soooooo, basically we're screwed." Astrid said as Hiccup nodded.

"Unless we can come up with an amazing plan within, eh, probably 45 minutes, then yes. Do you have any ideas?" Hiccup asked as Toothless perked up.

" _I think I might have one."_

 **Hey, for all you Instagram users, I am very happy to announce, I made an account! It's called darkforest11 (what else would I name it :P) and I post one a day things like fan art,M stuff about my fan fics, and sometimes some things about my personal life. And yes, I will do a face reveal. I just don't know _when_ I'll do it.**

 **httyd tbh: I watched 'Big Man on Berk' the other day because I was bored and somehow, the greatest Fishlegs moment of all time flew over my head the first time I watched it. "oh, you must be Stoick the Vast... ly overrated." OMG! How did I never notice that :D :D :D**


	15. The Plan

"Get the Night Furies out of the ship." Ryker hissed as Sky snarled and looked behind her at the other dragons.

" _See you on the outside."_ She said sadly as the dragons watched in terror as Sky and Winter were brought up too the deck, where cheering erupted from the docks.

" _No."_ Skullcrusher sighed as he slumped down against the cage.

" _Skull, we need to have faith that Sky will come back with her mate."_ Shine said as Skullcrusher turned away and looked out of a crack in the wood.

" _Yeah but what if they don't? Huh? My pack abandoned me when I needed them the most, how do I know this Toothless character won't do the same thing?"_ He snapped.

" _Skullcrusher..."_ Jewel trailed off sadly.

" _I-I just don't want Sky to get her heart broken, and then cut out by some lunatic Viking who thinks she killed his son. Even though it isn't even the same dragon that took him away in the first place!"_ He exclaimed.

" _You really do need to have more faith in other dragons, sure, your pack didn't treat you well in your time of need but Night Furies are fiercely loyal and stop at nothing to protect the ones they love."_ Grump explained with a yawn as Skullcrusher looked down in thought.

* * *

"The devil." Stoick snarled as he looked at Sky, slightly impressed that the dragon hunters caught a Night Fury.

"The Night Fury is very protective of the hatchling, we think it might be it's own." Viggo explained as he gestured for Talon to come over.

"But the one who made this whole capture possible was Talon, who went undercover with three rogue riders and found out their flight routines, so all we had to do is be in the right place at the right time." He said as Talon bit his lip, as much as he hated Hiccup and Astrid, Brenna was kind and caring to him, and he wanted so bad to just tell them it was the wrong dragon, that Toothless was still out there, but for some strange reason, he couldn't do it.

"The rider radicalized two other innocent Vikings? But he couldn't even spare my son. Your rider is really the devil." He snarled as Sky put a wing around Winter and snarled back.

" _Hiccup sure doesn't take after you."_ She said sarcastically before looking down at Winter with a smirk, " _Hiccup's a lot better looking."_ She whispered as Winter giggled, but she abruptly stopped and it turned into a scream as she saw Stoick walking towards them, axe raised as Sky's eyes turned to slits.

" _You may kill me, but you will never touch Winter."_ She growled.

"THE RIDER!" A voice screamed as everyone's heads whipped around to see the teens racing down towards the docks, Hiccup's arrow clutched in Snotlout's hand as they stopped right in front of Stoick, who turned away from Sky as she let out a sigh of relief.

"What?!" Stoick exclaimed as he turned his attention away from the Night Furies and onto the teens.

"W-We saw the rider sir! He was backed up by 2 other dragons! One Night Fury and one Deadly Nadder!" Fishlegs piped up.

"Yeah! And I think the rider has Astrid captive on the island!" Snotlout blurted out as gasps erupted from the crowd and Ryker angrily grabbed Talon by the arm and yanked him to the side.

"You told us this was the rider's dragon." He hissed as Talon stuttered in fear.

"W-Well it is one of the rider's dragon." He stuttered as Ryker grabbed him by the throat harshly.

"I don't give a damn about another riding dragon, I want the rider's dragon." He snarled as Talon tried to pry his hands off his neck.

"We need to get into the forest and find the rider!" Stoick declared as Ryker looked at him before squeezing Talon's neck tighter and then throwing him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you when this is all over." He growled before giving orders to a few hunters, who then ran over to Sky and Winter and started to drag them towards the kill ring.

" _Toothless, where are you?"_ Sky asked nervously as they were thrown into a cage.

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hiccup asked nervously as he and Toothless hovered over the thin clouds and looked down at the blurred Vikings.

 _"Probably."_ He said quickly as Hiccup gave him a shocked and nervous look as they dove down and shot past right above the Vikings and dragon hunters.

"It's them!" One Viking exclaimed as Stoick instantly ran after them.

"I'm coming for you rider." He snarled as the other warriors tried to keep up.

" _Hiccup, I probably should've told you this earlier, but your dad might get hurt in the process of this plan."_ Toothless said sheepishly.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock as Toothless whipped around and shot a weak plasma blast at Stoick, who tumbled back at the still powerful blast.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless started to fly faster and everyone stared at them in confusion.

"Did he just scream 'dad'?" Viggo asked as he turned to face Stoick, who got up, slightly shaken.

"And why did tha' sound like 'iccup?" Gobber asked as Stoick stared in the direction Hiccup and Toothless sped off.

"Get that dragon and it's rider, I need to know who that man is." Stoick said as he gripped his axe angrily, that couldn't possibly be Hiccup, he's been dead for over a month, and even if he were alive, he'd come back, right?

* * *

"How could you shoot my dad like that?!" Hiccup snapped as he and Toothless landed in the cove.

" _Well I knew you wouldn't go along with the plan if I told you. Now for phase two, Stormfly!"_ Toothless yelled as Hiccup continued to grumble to himself and Stormfly emerged from the cave with Astrid on her back.

" _Okay, so just to get this straight, you want us to free all the dragons from the Hunter's ship."_ Stormfly said.

" _Exactly, but you better hurry, I don't know how long it will be until they get back."_ Toothless said as he gestured to the sky.

"Astrid, here." Hiccup said as he threw Astrid his hood.

"You better not be seen." She scolded.

"And you can't either, now go." He urged as they took off in the direction of the docks quickly.

" _Now we wait."_ Toothless said as he and Hiccup both looked in the direction Stormfly and Astrid went, praying everything would go just fine.

* * *

Astrid and Stormfly quietly landed on the Hunter ship and crawled down the ladder to the cages.

" _Who are you two?"_ Skullcrusher questioned angrily.

" _It's okay, we're here to help."_ Stormfly assured as Astrid jumped up and freed all of them from their cages and then perked up, getting an idea.

"We need your help defeating these hunters." She said.

" _Oh, why, isn't Sky's night in shining hide already killing them as we speak?"_ Skullcrusher said sarcastically as Stormfly's eyes widened in fear.

" _Wait, Sky was caught by hunters? Then where's Brenna?"_ She asked, fear creeping into her voice as she looked at Astrid nervously.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

" _We need to get out of here. Come on, Hiccup and Toothless won't be secured forever."_ Stormfly said as she grabbed Hiccup and flew out, the other dragons following her close behind.

" _Flight!"_ Jewel exclaimed as they all laughed and flew around in the air happily, stretching their wings and tasting the wind as they flew towards the kill ring.

"Vikings!" Astrid screamed as Stormfly jolted back, but the other dragons weren't as lucky and the hunters shot 4 arrows straight at the freed dragons.

" _No!"_ Stormfly yelped, but then, in a blur of green and orange, the arrows were disintegrated and Brenna whooped in triumph on top of Jade, who roared in delight as Astrid and Stormfly stared at them in shock.

"THIS IS FOR SPRAINING MY ARM!" She screamed as Jade swooped down and shot at a few hunters as they quickly tried to knock some more arrows, but the other dragons dove down and started to attack as well.

"Brenna?! H-How- Who- What?" Astrid stuttered as Brenna steered Jade next to Stormfly.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you right after we get my dragon." She said quickly before flying towards the arena, but Ryker spotted them from the corner of his eye.

"Oh no you don't." He muttered before shooting an arrow perfectly into Stormfly's side.

"Augh! Stormfly no!" She screamed in terror as Stormfly started to go down.

"Astrid!" Brenna yelped as Ryker shot Jade as well.

" _I-I feel funny."_ Jade said, a bit spacey as they both crashed into the of the village and people started to swarm them.

"Stormfly!" Astrid screamed as a few people dragged her and Jade away.

"Remove her hood." Viggo commanded as a few hunters walked up behind her and tore off her hood, making all the villagers gasp in shock.

"A-Astrid?" Stoick asked in shock as Astrid looked around frantically before sighing and standing up.

"Yes. It's me." She sighed as the village erupted in murmurs and Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson walked up to their daughter in shpck.

"M-Mom, dad, I'm so sorry." She muttered as her father smacked her on the head.

"You're not my daughter, she's would never betray us." He snarled as Astrid's eyes became wide and her jaw dropped a bit, was she just, disowned?

"I can't believe you." Mrs. Hofferson added angrily before stomping off as Astrid stumbled back a bit in shock.

"Take them to the dungeon to be interrogated." Stoick commanded before shooting Astrid a dirty glare and walking away.

* * *

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup asked nervously as Valka looked up from Toothless, who she had made unconscious from a little trick she leaned years ago.

"A-A dragon hunter?" He stuttered as Valka gave him a slightly offended look from under her helmet.

"No, of course not." She said before talking a deep breath and removing her helmet.

"But I am someone you wouldn't know, you were only a babe." She sighed as Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"W-Who..." He trailed off quietly as Valka placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"But a mother never forgets." She muttered as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"M-Mom?"

 **Okay, so yesterday I watched 'Ant-Man' for the first time and it was hilarious! I'm so glad my mom forced me to watch it because it was surprisingly good! I _love_ Cassie! She's so adorable!  
**

 **Httyd tbh: Did you guys know there was a rejected episode of DoB called 'Freaky Thor's-day', it was made but never aired and I'm so sad they didn't air it! I was about a dragon swapping Hiccup and Stoick's bodies fro 24 hours! I would trade stuff like 'Iron Gronkle' and 'The Flight Stuff' any day for that episode!**


	16. The Plan? Didn't work

"Talk." Stoick snarled as he glared at Astrid and Brenna, who were both tied up, laying in a jail cell pathetically.

"No." Astrid said defiantly.

"Astri-" Brenna started, but Astrid cut her off.

"Leave the rider alone, he's not the bad guy here." She added as Stoick's eyes narrowed.

"Not the bad guy?! That man killed my son in cold blood." He said coolly as Brenna shook her head.

"No really! The Hunters are! Let us and our dragons go and we'll prove it!" She begged.

"You are not a part of this. Hofferson, how could you? You were once the star student of dragon training, seeking vengeance for the death of your uncle, you _swore_ to protect Berk at all costs. And now you've turned your back against us?!" Stoick hissed.

"I'm trying to protect Berk now! The Hunters are going to take over Berk!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Please sir, the rider means no harm and neither do we. Just let us free and we'll prove that we mean no harm." Brenna added as Stoick scoffed.

"I bet that's what the rider brainwashed you to think." He snarled as Astrid and Brenna looked at each other in shock.

"Brainwashed?! Chief are you kidding me?! Hi- _He_..." Astrid corrected as Brenna gave her a nervous look, "He showed us that we don't have to fight dragons. That they can be our friends." She said.

"That sounds like- no. Dragons killed my _entire_ family! Do you expect me to believe they are good creatures?!" He sputtered.

"Yes." She said flatly as Stoick put a hand on his axe and Brenna's breath hitched.

"Astrid no!" She screamed as Stoick grabbed his axe and swung it at Astrid, but Brenna knocked her out of the way, getting a cut right across the cheek, blood tricked down her face and she let out a cry of pain.

"Brenna!" Astrid yelped as she tried to scooch towards her.

"What the hell was that for!" She snarled as Stoick held out his axe, which had Brenna's blood glistening on the end of the blade.

"Tell me who the rider is and why he killed Hiccup, or else you'll be getting more than a cut." Stoick threatened as Astrid maintained her defiant glare.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight, when I was a baby you were taken away by a dragon and then spent the last 15 years living with them?!" Hiccup exclaimed as Valka nodded sheepishly.

"A-Are you upset?" She stuttered as Hiccup looked at the ground and sighed.

"I-I don't know. A little." He muttered as he kicked the dirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hiccup." Valka sighed as she cupped Hiccup's cheek gently as he looked up at her.

"C-Can we start over? Can you give me another chance? I had no idea you would turn out just like me." She said as Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who shrugged.

" _Hey, not my mom._ " He said as Hiccup shot him an annoyed look before looking back over at Valka.

"I dunno, do you promise not to run away again?" He asked in a with small smile as Valka sighed in relief and hugged him.

"Oh thank you so much. I will make it up to you I swear." She said as Hiccup leaned into her hug, slightly shocked by the gesture.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he pulled away and Valka nodded.

"Can you help us with this plan that we're doing. It's basically going to wipe out the Dragon Hunters and free all of the dragons. My friend Astrid is already doing phase two, even though she's been gone for a bit long than I thought she would be." Hiccup said as Toothless sniffed the air curiously.

" _Vikings, guys watch out!_ " Toothless yelped as he tackled Hiccup and Valka to protect them as a few dragon root arrows flew towards them and embedded themselves into Toothless's wing, making him fall unconscious as Valka scrambled to put on her helmet.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelped as another arrow flew by and hit Cloudjumper, who was already dozing in the sun after a long flight.

Toothless became completely limp and his wing slumped down, leaving Hiccup and Valka exposed as the hunters readied two more arrows with a worse intent then knocking them out.

"No!" Valka screamed as she jumped in front of Hiccup and the arrows lodged themselves into her clad armor, little bits of blood seeping through as Valka shakily pointed towards the exit.

"Run." She muttered before flopping down on the ground, making Hiccuo gasp before he took a deep breath and bolted towards the exit.

"Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch." He kept repeating over and over as he sprinted for the little opening in the rock wall, which he easily slipped through.

"Get that boy!" A familiar voice screamed as Ryker pushed his way through the Hunters and attempted to chase after Hiccup, but he had a good 100 meter advantage on him and Hiccup raced into the trees without a trace.

"Ryker, what should we do with them?" One of the Hunters asked as Ryler looked down at them.

"Take them to the chief. The other rider is now a prisoner." He declared as Valka lifted her head up a bit and a small smile slid across her face.

"Hiccup made it." She muttered softly as the Hunters picked her up and hauled her off towards the village.

* * *

"What should I do?!" Hiccup screamed as the sky as he walked up to a cliff and sat on the edge of it sadly, staring out to sea with a distraught expression.

"This is all such a mess." He muttered before grabbing a rock and hurling it out towards the sea and it disappeared beneath the waves.

"Well you could have just called for help son of chief _."_ A voice said as Hiccup whipped around to see a woman with long very light blue hair that hung freely down her back and the bluest eyes he's ever seen. She wore a suit of what looked like white dragon scales and a crystal crown on her head.

"Who- Who are you?" Hiccup asked as shock as the woman walked over to him and sat down, instantly cooling the air around him.

"Greyscale and Sky probably told you about me, I'm Snowflake." She said as she held out a friendly hand, which Hiccup shook as a chill shot down his spine.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized sheepishly as Hiccup shook his head.

"It's okay, but how did you know I was on Berk and that I needed help?" Hiccup asked as Snowflake looked back out at sea before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Because I just always get a bad feeling whenever one of my nest mates is in trouble." She explained.

"Wait, but how did you get here?" He asked as Snowflake smirked, still looking out at the ocean before she stood up, and jumped off the cliff.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed as he tried to grab her, but it was too late. He started to panic and hyperventilate in terror before a white blur shot up the cliff, making him stumble back as a white Night Fury with extremely vivid blue eyes landed next to him.

" _Hi Hiccup. Now let's go save your mom and Greyscale."_ She said as Hiccup took another deep breath before jumping onto Snowflake's back and they took off.

* * *

"Another rider?!" Stoick exclaimed as Ryker roughly threw Valka into the cell next to Astrid and Brenna's.

"Valka was caught. Dammit." Brenna hissed under her breath.

"Yes, but that's not all. Hunters!" Ryker snapped as a few Hunters ran in, pulling Toothless in a dragon proof cage as he snarled at them before gasping.

" _Brenna?! What are you doing here?_ " He asked in shock as she looked around cautiously before scooching to the edge of the cell.

"Sky was caught by the Hunters a few days ago while I was deserted on an island, thank the gods Hiccup's _alive_ mom saw me and saved my life." She whispered as Toothless's jaw dropped.

" _S-Sky was c-captured?"_ Toothless stuttered, all the blood draining from his face before he roared in absolute fury.

" _I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!_ " He snarled as he shot a plasma blast through the bars, which hit Ryker in the chest, making him fall unconscious.

"Get some water!" One of the Hunters exclaimed as they grabbed the nearest bucket of water and threw it on Toothless's head as he growled a bit more.

"Nice shot Tooth." Astrid commented as the Hunters carted him away and Viggo rounded a corner and spotted his brother laying on the ground.

"Kill that dragon now." He snarled as he grasped Ryker's wrist, waiting for a little sign of life, but there was none.

"Ryker..." Viggo trailed off sadly as he closed his eyes and made sure no tears would fall out.

"Let me slaughter it brutally." He snarled as Astrid ran up and shook the prison bars.

"No!" She screamed desperately as Stoick finally turned away from Valka, his angry glare now turned slightly softer as he bent down next to Viggo.

"I want to kill the beast." He hissed as Stoick sighed and nodded, sure, he wanted revenge for Hiccup but he had already gotten a month or so to let a very small amount of the rage to subside, Viggo had not.

"No! You can't do this!" Brenna begged as she ran up to the bars as well.

"That dragon is as good as dead by now and nothing you can say or do will change that." Stoick hissed as a few Berkains and Hunters picked up Ryker and hauled him off.

"Chief, please! Toothless was just angry about his mate being captured!" Astrid pleaded, but Stoick had already gone, leaving Astrid, Brenna, Valka, and Viggo by themselves.

"The art of the kill is one of my favorite things. Remember that when you hear the pained screams of all your dragons being tortured." Viggo said coolly before walking off.

"When I get my hands on him, he won't ever see the light of day again!" Astrid screamed as she shook with rage.

"Astrid! Screaming won't solve anything, we just need to keep our heads on and think of a way out." Brenna said.

"I've fought Drago Bludvist for almost 15 years and yet this is the most helpless I've ever felt." Valka sighed.

"Well, if you want to get out of here, use the magic word." A voice said as they all craned their necks to see Talon walk out of the shadows, playing with a key in his hands.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I actually don't have any excuse other than writer's block so yeah. Oh! And I'm so excited because today it was 70 degrees where I live and its gonna be 75 the entire weekend! I'm so pumped!**

 **httyd tbh: So the other day I was watched "Astrid's Team" for like the fifth time and when Stoick and Astrid had that little conversation about being warriors, I just realized Stoick said "Aye, I know the feeling." when he was referring to not being there for a loved one. HOW DID I NOT REALIZE HE WAS TALKING ABOUT VALKA?! And then when he said "And you do everything you can to make sure you never feel it again." OMGEEEEEE! He's talking about Hiccup! HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICED ANY OF THIS?!**


	17. Take Two

"Talon?!" Brenna exclaimed as she ran to the bars and her face lit up as Astrid glared at him.

"What do you want?" She snarled as Talon held up his key.

"To get you three out of here. Toothless isn't going to save himself." He said as Astrid gave him a suspicious look.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" She asked as Talon sighed.

"Because I was the one in charge of putting those two Night Furies in their cells and they just looked so, so helpless. So scared. I suddenly understood why you all sympathize with dragons. Because they have emotions, feelings. Just like you and me." He explained before opening up the two cells and Brenna and Valka walked out while Astrid still sat on the floor.

"You're not going to save your dragon by pouting." Talon said as he held out his hand, which Astrid begrudgingly grabbed as he helped her up before walking in the direction of the dragon cages.

* * *

"Stormfly?" Astrid asked quietly as she used Talon's key to open up a cage that housed Stormfly, Jewel, Jade, and Shine.

" _Astrid!"_ Stormfly exclaimed happily as she ran up and licked her cheek, making Astrid laugh.

"We need to get out of here to go save Toothless and Sky." She explained before throwing the key to Valka, who opened up the cage containing Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Grump.

"Talon, do you want me to teach you how to train a dragon?" Brenna asked as Talon froze.

"N-No, training dragons is way above my, uhhhh, comfort zone" He assured as Brenna smiled and rolled her eyes before excitedly grabbing Talon's hand and eying the dragons before grinning as she walked up to Jade.

"Jade, this is Talon, Talon, Jade. I feel like you two would like each other." She said before stepping back with a charming smile on her face.

"W-What?!" Talon exclaimed in shock as Jade nuzzled him.

 _"Brenna seems to trust you and I trust her. I like you human."_ She said as Talon took a deep breath and held out his hand, which Jade leaned in to.

"Do you trust him now?" Brenna asked with a smirk as Astrid shot her a glare before sighing.

"Let's just get to the arena before it's too late." She said before jumping onto Stormfly and swiftly exiting the dungeon, Valka following close behind along with the other dragons.

"I need a ride." Brenna said as she jumped onto Jade's back and gestured for Talon to get on with her, which he did hesitatantly before they too left the dungeon.

* * *

Toothless snarled as he was wheeled into the arena and thrown into one of the cages.

" _Dammit."_ He hissed as the door was slammed shut.

" _G-Grey?"_ A voice cracked as Toothless whipped around to see Sky, wrapped around Winter protectively.

" _Sky!"_ He screamed as he tried to escape, relief in his voice as Sky tried to stand up, but her own chains held her back.

" _Toothless!"_ Winter exclaimed as she ran from Sky's grasp and crawled onto Toothless's cage.

" _Winter? Not you too. Do mom and dad know you're here?! Did you sneak out?!"_ Toothless scolded.

 _"I was scared you and Hic-cup were hurt."_ Winter whimpered as Toothless's expression softened.

" _Hiccup's fine, but I'm the one all those men want."_ Toothless said as Winter gasped and whimpered.

" _W-Why do they want you?"_ She asked with a wavering voice as Toothless and Sky both sighed.

" _Well Winter, you know how Toothless took Hiccup from a village?"_ Sky asked as Winter nodded.

" _Well this was the village I took him from."_ Toothless explained as Winter's eyes started to well up.

" _I-Is the big man who almost killed me going to kill you?"_ She asked sadly as Toothless nodded solemnly.

" _It's been a good run."_ He sighed as Sky shook her head furiously.

" _No. You're not going down. Not if I have a say in it."_ She snarled as Toothless shook his head.

" _No. As soon as they open that door, you and Winter make a break for it. There's no point in trying to save me."_ He sighed as Sky bit her lip and looked away before starting to sob and nuzzling Toothless through the bars.

" _Remember our dream about having hatchlings?"_ Toothless asked as Sky continued to cry, " _make sure they have a good daddy."_ He choked as Winter whimpered and Toothless looked over at her, " _and Winter, you were my favorite sibling."_

 _"Toothless!"_ Winter sobbed as they heard thunder rolling and rain splash onto the ground before the door opened and Viggo appeared, accompanied by Stoick, Gobber, and a few hunters.

" _SKY! WINTER! Run!"_ Toothless screamed as Sky and Winter made a mad dash for the exit, but they were struck by some arrows and fell unconscious.

"Get it out of the cage, a bad storm is coming." Viggo hissed as they wheeled him out into the open before the cell closed and rain bounced off the cage as lightening cracked in the distance, but that didn't waver that villages expectant faces, everyone showed up, watching excitedly as Toothless whimpered and Viggo unsheathed his sword.

"This is for Ryker." He snarled opening up the cage door and Toothless fell out, chains constricting his feet and wings so he couldn't fly away. He then raised his sword and everyone watched anxiously, until...

"NOOOOOOO!" A scream pierced through the storm as lightening flashed and Snowflake burst from the clouds, Hiccup balancing on her back as everyone gasped in shock before Snowflake shot an icy blast between Viggo and Toothless before landing on the ground, Hiccup jumping off her back and glaring at Viggo angrily, making the villagers murmur in shock.

"Snow, get Toothless out of here." He commanded as Snowflake nodded and turned into a human and Hiccup grabbed his sword from his belt and lunged at Viggo.

"Don't you even _think_ about touching my dragon!" Hiccup snarled as Viggo easily dodged him before swinging his sword, making Hiccup duck, the sword barely grazing a bit of flying hair, cutting it off in the process.

"Not bad, for a scrawny boy like yourself." Viggo said as he hit Hiccup with the hilt of his sword and knocked the breath out of him, using this to his advantage as he punched Hiccup in the face, making him yelp in pain before Viggo tripped him and put a foot on his chest.

"Any last words dragon rider?" He asked as Hiccup looked over and smirked.

"Yep. Another fifty years worth." He said as Viggo slowly turned around to see Astrid, Brenna, Talon, and Valka sitting atop their dragons, the other dragons standing right next to them, glaring at Viggo as Winter flew up and perched herself on Brenna's shoulder as she jumped off of Jade and onto Sky.

" _Riders! Attack!"_ She screamed as they all let out war cries and rushed Viggo, but then were stopped by the archers pointing their damned arrows at them.

"Shoot." Viggo commanded as they all shot their arrows at the dragons, and the riders.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed as they all fell to the ground, Toothless and Snowflake included and Viggo raised his sword.

"Finally, this is for you Ry-"

Viggo was cut off by Stoick smacking into him at full force, sending him flying and hitting the arena wall with a thud.

"Hiccup I-"

"It can wait." Hiccup assured with a small smile before they both looked back over at Viggo, who was now accompanied by almost the entire hunter army.

"Now it's your move Stoick. Give the boy to me, and we'll leave Berk in peace, keep him, and your little island is our new base of operations." Viggo said as Stoick glared at him and Hiccup sighed and started to walk over to him, but was yanked back violently.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?!" Stoick snapped.

"I'm not worth the entire island dad! All these people will be killed, the hunter army is skilled enough to take down a Night Fury at midnight! Strong enough to make whole packs of dragons horrified!" Hiccup countered as he tried to walk over to Viggo again, but Stoick kept a firm hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to lose you. Not again." He sighed as Hiccup's expression softened.

"So is it the boy or the island!" Viggo yelled as Stoick shook his head defiantly.

"I made a promise to protect him at all costs, and I've already lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again." He snarled, "Hiccup."

"Hiccup." A voice from the crowd squeaked as all eyes locked on Fishlegs, who whimpered nervously and Snotlout looked at him, almost enviously before saying:

"Hiccup."

"'iccup." Gobber said as he changed his arm from a hammer to an axe.

"Hiccup!" The twins exclaimed as almost everyone started to say Hiccup defiantly, making Viggo gasp before grinning.

"Okay, you all made your choice, Hunters attack!" He commanded as the Hunters drew their weapons and rushed Hiccup and Stoick, who instantly made a break for the exit, arrows flying towards them and one lucky one embedded itself into Hiccup's back, making him gasp in shock and pain before falling over and letting darkness take him as he slipped from consciousness.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Yes I know! Huge cliffhanger! But I have a bit of a dilemma with this story right now. So basically, I really love writing this story, it's actually my favorite story that I've written! But things seem to be winding down from here, I really don't want it to end, but if I continue it I'm afraid it's gonna be like my story "Soul of a dragon", where I sorta feel like it's dragging on. So what do you guys think I should do? Quit while I'm ahead? or keep writing and see where it takes us? You can vote on a poll that I have up on my profile! Now for the tbh!**

 **httyd tbh: This is something I've wanted to get off my chest for a while... I HATE HEATHER! You guys can scream at me in the comments below, I don't really care, but have you guys ever noticed that she's not in _any_ of my stories?! Well there's a reason for that. The person I hate the most is honestly Gustav, but he's probably gonna pop up in my stories pretty soon. But back to Heather! Is it just me or does she irritate anyone else?! She also threatens Hiccstrid, is waaaaaaaay to over dramatic, is an _awful_ actress (have you seen the way she acted around Viggo?), and just all around annoys the crap out of me! *takes deep breath* I feel a lot better now, I just needed to vent. :D**


	18. Lost Heir

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed in horror as blood started to ooze out of his son's back, his eyes glazing over as the red liquid started to form a puddle around him and Viggo gestured for his men to stop.

"It is done." He muttered as Stoick's breath quickened and he kneeled down next to Hiccup, gently picking him up and looking at him in despair. Old memories of when he was just a small child flooded Stoick's mind as Hiccup coughed up a bit of blood.

"N-No." He choked as he brushed Hiccup's bangs out of his face and he weakly lifted up his head.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup barely whispered as the dragons and riders started to wake up and they gasped in horror.

" _HIC-CUP!"_ Winter yelped as she flew over to Hiccup and Stoick.

"H-Hey Winter." Hiccup muttered as she stared at him with her snowy eyes, which were now filled with tears.

"Hiccup." Valka, Astrid, and Brenna muttered at almost the exact same time as the dragons stared sadly, except for Toothless, who turned to the Hunters and snarled at them, pure rage almost shaking his body as he crept towards Viggo, his scales beginning to glow blue, making all the onlookers stare in shock as he shot the most powerful blast he had ever shot, right at Viggo's throat. The sight afterwards was anything but pretty. Shocked parents shielded their childrens' eyes and even the twins and Snotlout gagged at the sight. But Toothless didn't care, he just looked at the other Hunters with a brutal intention on kill, which made them scatter like crazy, but a few unfortunate ones did feel the wrath of the Night Fury. He pounced on them, ripped them limb from limb. Burning them, scraping them, making them almost unrecognizable. But his bloodlust, the urge to kill these awful men was too strong for him to have any moral at the moment. When all the Hunters were finally either dead or ran away, Sky warily walked up to him.

" _T-Toothless?"_ She asked slowly as Toothless took a few deep breaths before realizing what he had done, he gave her a panicked look before staring up at the crowd of horrified Vikings, and then at Hiccup. Whose eyes were now closed and he was being cradled gently by Stoick, who occasionally wiped tears from his own eyes as he cupped the still teen's cheek gently.

"Hiccup, my little boy..." Stoick trailed off as some more tears splashed down his face. That was a horrifying indication for Toothless, he quickly looked at Sky before shaking his head.

" _No."_ He said quietly as Sky sadly nodded.

" _When you were on that rampage. Hiccup bled out."_ He sighed as Winter licked Hiccup's hand sadly as tears flowed from her eyes.

"This can't be happening. This just can't be happening." Brenna muttered as she and Asrrid looked at each other sadly, and Valka rested her head on Stoick's shoulder and she finally took off her helmet, making Stoick gasp.

"I'm not who you should be worrying about." She muttered as her huge teal eyes landed on Hiccup, who was motionless, a little bit of blood still flowing from his wound, but he was gone. The onlookers watched, teary-eyed as Toothless slowly crept towards Hiccup, the smell of metallic blood filling his nostrils, making him grimace.

" _Hiccup."_ Toothless muttered as he nuzzled Hiccup gently on the cheek, he was freezing and his skin was pasty, Stoick was about to push Toothless back, to scream at him for ever taking him away, but he stopped. Toothless's huge grass green eyes locked with Stoick's as he whimpered sadly, those green eyes holding more emotions than Stoick ever thought possible for a dragon; grief, anguish, a hint of denial.

"You-You were the best friend he ever had. Weren't you?" He asked quietly as Toothless nodded and looked back down at Hiccup.

" _I cared about him more than anyone will ever know."_ Toothless sighed as Snowflake, who had been watching the whole scene sadly, realized something and she smiled widely.

"I think I might actually know a way to bring him back." She said as everyone's heads snapped towards her and Winter jumped up in excitement.

" _Really Snowflake?! Hic-cup can come back?!"_ Winter exclaimed in delight as a grin slowly started to make its way across Toothless's face as well.

" _What the hell are you waiting for?! Do it!_ " Toothless chirped as Snowflake rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, the only problem is, I don't know what will happen to him. Something will change, internally or externally to safe his life. It could be something as small as his freckles disappearing to something as big as him losing his ability to breath, or his heart not working right." She said warily as Stoick stood up, holding Hiccup as he made his way over to her.

"I am willing to take that chance. Even if he's only alive for a couple more minutes. I-I to tell him something." He said as Snowflake nodded and took Hiccup, her blue dress starting to get a bit red as Hiccup's wound touched her clothes.

"I need someone to help me." She said, scanning the crowd and noticing Astrid and Brenna's hands shooting up at the same time.

"Um, okay. Blondie, I need you to pin him down, I know it might sound weird but trust me, you need to. And you, Sky's rider, you need to get me some water and a cloth." Snowflake commanded as Astrid warily sat on top of Hiccup, using her knees to pin his arms down as Brenna raced from the scene, searching the village for a bucket of water. Snowflake then turned to Hiccup and carefully placed a hand on his heart before muttering something under her breath, making Hiccup's lifeless body, _TWITCH?!_

The crowd held their breaths as Hiccup started to thrash around violently, making Astrid flinch back as Brenna came running in with a bucket of water and handed it to Snowflake and she quickly threw it on Hiccup's head, making him snap awake.

"AH!" He yelped before shaking his head and looking around in shock.

"Astrid?" He asked quietly as everyone stared at him in shock, well, his eyes in shock. They were a dragon's eyes. His pupils had turned to slits and his irises filled the whites of his eyes, then, Astrid did something that threw everyone off guard, she punched him on the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me!" She snapped as Hiccup moaned in pain before she, again, shocked everyone, by pulling Hiccup into a deep kiss.

"Wha...?" Brenna trailed off in shock, "H-Hiccup and Astrid? I-I thought we had something..." She muttered before turning away sadly and Sky nuzzled her.

" _Hey, it's okay."_ Sky assured as Hiccup propped himself onto his elbows and continued the kiss with Astrid, but she pulled away after about another two seconds. He blinked a couple of times before smiling.

" _Hic-cup!"_ Winter exclaimed as she plopped herself on his chest, making him wheeze a bit as the crowd laughed and she covered him with kisses.

"Hey sweetie." He said as Winter nuzzled him a bit more.

"Oh son." Valka muttered as she bent down and hugged him, shocking him a bit before he shrugged and leaned in before she backed away as Stoick walked up to him and fell to his knees as Hiccup sat up and sighed.

"I know dad, I should've come back, I'm an embarrassment to the tribe and you-"

"Hiccup." Stoick cut him off as everyone stared at them, expectantly waiting for Stoick's next few words.

"You make me proud to call you my son. You are the bravest, strongest, most amazing person on Berk. And I want you to know that until the end of time." He muttered as Hiccup's jaw dropped and a little tear fell down his cheek as Stoick leaned in and hugged him, making him gasp, before a big grin spread across his face and he hugged him back.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup thanked as Toothless smirked and licked his face, making Hiccup grimace and pull away.

"Well you sure know how to ruin a moment Tooth." He said as everyone chuckled and Brenna looked around in confusion.

"Where's Talon?" She asked as everyone went silent and they looked around, she then warily stared in the direction of the bloody mess and noticed something, a little hand that was laying in a pile of blood, a hand with a little claw on was finger.

"T-Talon?" She choked before looking over at Toothless, whose jaw dropped as her shocked look turned into one of hate and disgust.

"Y-You killed him!" She snarled as she lunged at Toothless, but Sky used her tail to hold her back.

" _Brenna, he thought Talon was a Hunter, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry."_ Sky sighed as she held Brenna back, who was going absolutely crazy.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON WHO WAS TRYING TO HELP US! FUCK YOU!" Brenna snarled as Toothless whimpered and Hiccup stepped in front of him protectively.

"Wasn't that guy a Hunter?!" A voice shouted from the crowd, it was Snotlout.

"Snotlout's dead." Astrid whispered to Hiccup as he nodded in agreement before looking down at the hand with a pitiful expression on his face. Sure, he and Astrid weren't very fond of Talon, but they still couldn't help but feel bad.

"He changed! I know it! And now he's-he's..." She trailed off as a sob got stuck in her throat and she looked down, squeezing her eyes shut so no tears would fall out before quickly running out, Sky following close behind.

" _Brenna! Wait!"_ She called after her as Hiccup sighed and he looked up at Astrid.

"I'll get her." She sighed, but then Valka pushed her back lightly and gave her a small smile.

"Let me take this one, you can stay with Hiccup." Valka assured as Astrid nodded and she ran out.

"Hiccup, so you are the rider?" Stoick asked to break the silence between them.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly as Astrid walked next to him.

"And you..." Stoick trailed off as Astrid whistled for Stormfly to come over, which she did.

"I rescued Stormfly from dragon training. I then heard you and Johann talking when he gave you some information on the rider. I wanted to know who it was and low and behold, Hiccup was him." She explained as Stoick put an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and smiled.

"Son, we have a lot to catch up on." He said as Hiccup smiled back and Winter perched herself on his shoulder.

" _Yay! We're all okay!"_ She exclaimed, making Hiccup and Toothless laugh as they walked back towards their house, making the crowd applaud like crazy.

"Welcome home son." Stoick muttered as Winter licked Hiccup's ear and he smiled.

"Well it's good to be back..."

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Talon laid on the ground, un-moving, but he was taking in shallow breaths, his stump for a hand at his side as his eyes opened a tiny bit and he moaned in pain before using his good hand to drag himself across the lumpy forest floor. He soon gave up and curled into a ball.

'I wonder if Brenna's worried about me.' He thought before his eyes slid close, but unknown to him, someone was watching him from behind the trees, a confused look plastered on his face as he ran up to Talon.

"Are you alright?" He asked and all Talon could manage was a groan and the man stared at him in concern, his amber eyes growing wide as he noticed the lack of hand on his left arm.

"Oh no. Trappers! Get over here!" He barked as a few other men ran from the trees and stood in front of him.

"Get him to the ship and fast! He'll bleed out if he stays here." The man commanded as the trappers nodded, but one stayed back.

"But what about the rider? Drago is going to actually kill you if you show up empty handed." He said as the first man shook his head.

"Just tell him we didn't have any luck. We can catch a few dragons on our way back to the base and that'll be that. He trusts me, I am the greatest dragon trapper alive." The man boasted before they walked back into the trees and headed towards a natural dock not too far away where a little boat was waiting, Talon's stump being tended to attentively and he groaned him pain.

"It's okay lad. What's your name?" The man asked, trying to make conversation to distract Talon from the awful pain.

"T-Talon." He said in a strained voice as some men wrapped the stump in gauze.

"Strange name. So, how'd you get your hand chopped off." He asked as Talon attempted to sit up.

"A-A Night Fury ripped it off in a fit of rage." He sputtered as all their jaws dropped and he looked at the man.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" He asked as the man held out his hand.

"I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive."

 **HOLY SHIT! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS?! Well, too late, I'm already telling you... TODAY WAS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY ACCOUNT! :D :D :D! I can't believe it's been a year since I made this account. I couldn't have done it without you guys and I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the support you guys have given to me. It really means the world to me...**

 **httyd tbh: So yesterday was I rewatching Legend of the Boneknapper for like the 50th time when I realized, why didn't they just take their dragons? Is that just me or would it have been a lot easier to bring their dragons and Gobber just ride with one of them? Instead of being shipwrecked and having to train the Boneknapper, sure, it works for the plot, but it still kinda annoys me.**


	19. Aftermath (With Talon)

"Wait, so was it before or after you saved Winter that you almost lost your foot?" Stoick said as Hiccup took a sip and his drink and rubbed the back of his neck.

"After, jumping off a 500 foot cliff isn't the most fun thing in the world, might I add." He said with a small grin as Valka yawned and walked downstairs.

"You two are still up?" She asked before stretching and sitting down next to Hiccup.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied before he yawned a bit, making Stoick smile.

"We were just catching up a bit." He said as Valka perked up in interest.

"Oooooh, I never heard any of the stories he went on either." She said as Hiccup smiled and shrugged.

"Well I was just telling dad about the time a Southern Fury broke into Toothless and Sky's cave while they were out." Hiccup said as Winter sleepily opened her eyes and yawned as she crawled out of Sky's grasp and away from the warm fireplace, making her roll over and cuddle into Toothless, who smiles in his sleep and leaned in closer to her.

" _Hic-cup? When can I see my mommy and daddy again?"_ She asked quietly as Hiccup's eyes widened in panic.

"Dusk and Tempest. Oh no, they're gonna blow up at Toothless." He muttered as he looked at up Stoick and Valka, who were both giving him a confused look.

"We have to get her back to her parents. I-I'll be right back I swear." Hiccup assured as he whistled for Toothless and Sky, who groaned and woke up and Hiccup put on his chestplate and threw his bow over his shoulder and grabbed the quiver.

"Wait? She's not their hatchling?" Valka asked in shock as Toothless and Sky's cheeks burned bright red and Hiccup laughed before shaking his head.

"No. Toothless and her are siblings." He said before hopping onto Toothless's back and Toothless nudged the door open and looked back in to see Sky biting her lip nervously.

" _Come on Sky. We need to get Winter back."_ Toothless said as she shook her head.

" _Sorry, Brenna's upstairs sleeping and I really don't want to just leave her here."_ She apologized as Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other before both shrugging.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup said as he waved to them and flew out the door quickly, Winter flying up to them and landing on Hiccup's shoulder.

"This may sound strange, but I don't want him to be gone for even a second more." Stoick admitted as Valka put a loving hand on his back.

"Well, you lost him once and you don't want to lose him again." She said as she looked out the window and at the starry night sky.

"But he has Toothless. A dragon will always protect its rider no matter what." She assured as Stoick sighed and nodded.

* * *

" _You. Did. WHAT?!"_ Tempest snarled as Toothless took a step back and Hiccup put a gentle hand on his bow, just in case.

" _Daddy please don't yell that them."_ Winter begged as Dusk ushered her away.

" _You, don't talk. We'll think of a punishment for you sneaking away later."_ She said angrily before turning back to Hiccup and Toothless.

" _I knew it! I knew that bringing that boy back was going to be nothing but trouble! That boy ruined everything in our peaceful lives!"_ Tempest growled as Toothless glared at him back.

" _Hiccup is my best friend! Don't you DARE say that! He made our BORING lives INTERESTING"_ Toothless barked as Tempest and Dusk both backed up a bit in shock.

" _HE RUINED OUR LIVES-"_

 _"NO! YOU JUST HATE ANYTHING I LIKE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET OVER FIREHEART!"_ He roared as the cave went silent. They _never_ spoke about the destroyed egg. Mostly because it was a very sensitive topic for all of them.

" _Greyscale."_ Tempest said as Toothless's eyes turned to huge saucers.

" _D-Dad, I-I-"_

 _"Get out of here."_ Tempest said quietly as Toothless started to slowly walk towards him.

" _I SAID LEAVE!"_ He roared as Toothless whimpered and flew out. Winter tried to follow but Dusk held her back and sobbed into her side.

" _Mommy? Why does daddy hate Hic-cup?"_ She asked quietly as Dusk wiped her eyes and sighed.

" _Because he's too much like your brother."_ She sighed before Winter gasped and flew out as fast as she could, tears forming in her eyes as she did so.

" _Toothless is awesome. And so is Hic-cup."_ She whimpered before landing on Hiccup's should and crying into his hair.

"It's okay Winter, we don't have to stay here. We can go back to Berk. They actually like us over there." Hiccup assured as Winter smiled and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Talon looked around nervously. Their tiny ship pulled into a gigantic armada and docked near the largest ship.

"Oi! It's Eret!" Eret yelled as a part of the ship opened up and a few more trappers ran out and Eret threw the a few ropes as they pulled them onto the ship and the door closed behind them with a bang. Talon flinched and looked around the gigantic ship. It kind of reminded him of the Hunter's base, dragons in cages were everywhere, but they were wearing armor instead of being pampered because of their soft hide, or being threatened into giving them things like spines and acid. (I just made that up for Changewings ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

"Where are the dragons?" One of the trappers asked as he inspected the ship.

"We didn't catch any. We picked up Talon over here on Berk after he was attacked by a Night Fury, poor lad had his had bitten off by the beast." Eret explained as he gestured for Talon to step forwards, which he cautiously did.

"H-Hello sir." He stuttered as the trapper glared at him before walking away. Eret then grabbed his good arm and lead him through the giant ship.

"W-Where are we going?" Talon asked nervously as they walked towards a staircase, a bit of sunlight coming through the opening at the top.

"We're going to see the boss. His name is Drago Bludvist. Just follow my lead, he's not the most kind man in the world." Eret said as they walked up the staircase and onto the deck of a ship, where a large man with a cape stood at the hull, staring down into the bubbling ocean.

"Drago!" Eret exclaimed as he winked and the man turned around, his cold grey-teal eyes, making Talon gulp.

"Did you find the rider?" He asked coolly as he looked at Talon, who squeaked nervously.

"No sir, we found him in the woods on the island of Berk, apparently he was attacked by a Night Fury and his hand was torn off." Eret explained as a small smile curled at Drago's lips.

"Heh, small world." He muttered before unhooking his metal armor on his arm, except it wasn't armor, it was a prosthetic. Drago then looked back at Eret and his expression became stoic again.

"How many dragons did you get on your way back?" He asked as Eret gulped nervously.

"W-Well, Drago, we were mostly tending to Talon's arm on the way back. A-And we wanted to focus only on finding the rider before we found him, s-sir." He stuttered as Drago's expression darkened.

"So you don't have _any_ dragons?" He asked as Eret shook his head and laughed nervously.

"W-Well, there was a good reason-"

"I don't give a damn about your excuses! You didn't do your job!" Drago snarled before grabbing Eret by the throat and throwing him onto the ground harshly, making Talon wince.

"Get me the brand." He commanded as Eret's eyes widened in fear.

"N-No, Drago, I'm your top trapper! Give me a pass, just this once and I'll get twice the amount of dragons I usually get in one trip!" Eret begged as a trapper ran back with a bright orange brand and handed it to Drago.

"This is your pass. And I will be far less understanding in the future. Do you hear me?" He growled as Eret nodded weakly and Drago pressed the brand onto his chest, making him scream in pain. Talon"/ nose wrinkled at the smell of burning flesh and he quickly ran over to the side of the boat to vomit.

"I wish Jade or Brenna was here right now." He moaned before weakly walking back over to Eret and Drago.

"Come with me, we'll get you a prosthetic hand and a cabin in one of the ships." Drago said as he put an arm around Talon's shoulder and walked back down the staircase with him.

"I-Is Eret going to be alright?" Talon asked nervously.

"He'll be fine. I just _hate_ excuses. Especially from cocky punks like him." Drago muttered as Talon shot him a weak glare.

"Eret saved my life." He said quietly with a clear undertone of anger.

"Back-sassing me huh? Where are you originally from?" Drago asked as Talon bit his lip.

"I've worked for the dragon hunters for as long as I can remember. They took me in after I was abducted by a dragon when I was a baby. They shot it down and tried to find my parents, but after about 6 months of trying, they just kinda, gave up." Talon admitted as Drago's small smirk disappeared and they now started to move very quickly.

"Drago! I got the hand!" A trapper exclaimed as Drago grabbed it and pushed him out of the way roughly.

"D-Drago? Can you slow down-"

"No! We're here." He said as he opened up the door to a small cabin, which had a few candles placed around it, a desk with notebooks and pencils, and a bed.

Drago pushed Talon inside and gave him the hand before quickly closing the door and speed walking back to his own cabin, slamming the door behind him. He took a few deep breaths before slowly walking over to his desk and warily pulling open a drawer, which had a folded painting in it. He carefully unfolded it and laid it down on his bed in shock. It was a family portrait. Drago, about 15 or 16 years younger stood behind a woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was looking down at her and smiling. This picture was definitely painted before Drago changed into a crazed madman. He leaned in closer and squinted, in the woman's arms was a little baby boy with a big smile on his face. He had a tuft of black hair on his tiny head and bright blueish-teal eyes.

"Vali." He muttered as he shook his head and left the room, leaving the picture out.

(Just imagine the screen fading into Vali's face [it makes sense in _my_ head okay! ;D )

 _Dragons flew around a village as people rushed outside and grabbed their weapons, ready to fight the invaders. Inside a certain house, Drago readied himself for battle next to the same woman from the picture._

 _"How many dragon do you think we'll kill tonight?" The woman asked as Drago chuckled._

 _"As many as we can Hellevi. Well, I'll get five more than you can." He said with a grin as the woman hit him in annoyance before grabbing her axe._

 _"Wait, we can't forget to say goodbye to Vali." She said before running upstairs, Drago hot on her heels as they ran into a little nursery, where Vali was fast asleep in his crib._

 _"See you in a few hours Vali." Drago whispered as Hellevi gave the baby a small kiss on the forehead before running outside._

 _They both gasped as soon as they set foot outdoors. This was a record amount of dragons for a raid. There were at least 250 against their tiny town of 100._

 _"Fight to Valhalla?" Drago asked as Hellevi grinned._

 _"Well, we are Bludvists now aren't we?" She asked joking before they both ran out into the fight, weapons raised._

 _About 15 minutes later almost the entire town was on fire, it was complete mayhem. Drago occasionally glanced back at the house just to make sure Vali was okay._

 _"AHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed as Drago instantly whipped around to see Hellevi pinned down by a Snafflefang._

 _"Hellevi no!" He screamed before sprinting was fast as he could in her direction, all that mattered as getting to her._

 _"Drago!" She screamed before the dragon fired a fatal blast and flew away. Making Drago take a few quick breaths and run over in disbelief._

 _"Hellevi, no, you can't." He choked before grasping one of her hands with both of his._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed in agony before hearing another scream, a baby's scream. Drago looked up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare break into his house and crawl into Vali's nursery._

 _"I'm not losing him too!" He snarled before booking it towards the house and running upstairs, startling the Nightmare into grabbing the baby and attempting to take off, but Drago grabbed it just in time and yanked back its tail. He tried to reach before Vali but the dragon whipped around and made a blind bite before turning around and flying out as fast as possible, Vali in its talons._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!" Drago screamed, his entire arm was gone, all the way up to the shoulder. Blood spewed out of the wound and he fell to the ground in pain, then, blacked out._

 **Hey guys! I know you were all expecting an update of 'Soul of a Dragon', but I had less writers block on this sooooooo, yeah. Oh! Also, today was my last day of school! (Which explains why I'm updating at 1:52 am :P ) BUT NO SCHOOL MEANS MORE UPDATES SINCE I'M NOT AS BUSY! :D :D :D ITS GONNA BE AN AWESOME SUMMER WITH YOU GUYS!**

 **httyd TBH: I kinda feel bad for Drago. Sure, he's the asshole who killed Stoick, and tried to kill Hiccup twice, but when he said how he watched his village burn and his family taken, I felt a bit bad for him, which was actually my motivation for the last bit of this chapter, but anyways, it's not like I like him, I mean HE KILLED STOICK! But I think he's kind of a cool villain because he doesn't have that much of a back story, so fanfiction writers like you and me can make a backstory! (But don't get the wrong idea, DRAGO KILLED STOICK! And I finally started to like Stoick during the second movie)**


	20. Aftermath (On Berk)

Rain drizzled from the grey sky softly as Hiccup, Toothless, and Winter landed on a sea stack. Toothless draped a wing over Hiccup and Winter while Hiccup grabbed a few sticks, which Winter lit up.

"I'm so sorry Toothless." Hiccup said, breaking the once tense silence between them.

" _My dad is just infuriating sometimes. He doesn't care about any dragon but himself."_ Toothless snapped as Winter was about to say something, but then stepped back.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I thought my dad couldn't give a damn about me. But then, when he saved me from Viggo, I realized, he did care about me. A lot. Tempest loves you, trust me. He just has a lousy way of showing it." Hiccup assured as Toothless sighed and gestured to Winter.

" _But he makes her believe that he loves her. And all my other siblings. But of course, I'm the oldest. So I need to 'carry on his legacy'. Pfft, why would anyone want to be as stubborn, angry, and-and stoic as him!"_ Toothless exclaimed angrily as Hiccup put a hand on his muzzle.

"I've been there, believe me." He said as Toothless sighed and nuzzled him.

" _Hic-cup. Shouldn't we go back to Berk? Your mommy and daddy are probably worried about you."_ Winter said as Hiccup patted her head.

"They know I'm here, I'm fine." Hiccup assured as he yawned and stretched, "We'll go back in the morning. Lets just get some shut eye first."

Hiccup leaned onto Toothless and closed his eyes as Toothless curled up around him, still keeping the one wing up for Winter, who was still staring into the fire, deep in thought. She then sighed and leaned into Toothless, who closed his wing around her and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Brenna yawned and sat up in confusion. Until she remembered Hiccup was kind enough to sleep on the couch and offer up his bed. She stretched a bit and looked out the window, it looked like it was a few minutes before dawn. The sun was just barely hiding behind the ocean but rays of orange light managed to shine on the village. She stood up and stretched before rubbing her eyes and walking downstairs, to be quickly greeted by Sky, who tackled her started to lick her excitedly.

" _You slept for like 20 hours!"_ She exclaimed as Brenna laughed.

"Haha, sorry! I was tired." She said with a smile as Sky licked her again before jumping off and backing away. Brenna looked up and saw Valka walk over, holding a cup of water.

"I don't blame you for sleeping so long. After having a few sleepless nights it feels good to sleep in, for almost a day." She said as Brenna nodded in agreement and greedily drank it."So, what's happened in the last 20 hours that I missed?" Brenna asked as Valka handed her a piece of bread and shrugged.

"Not much, Hiccup and Toothless went to drop Winter off back with her parents and Stoick trained Skullcrusher, but other than that, no nothing really." She answered as Brenna stood up.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I've trained myself to only need four hours of sleep each night. It took about 5 years to fully master but now I can do it without batting an eye." Valka explained as Brenna nodded before walking over to the table and grabbing another piece of bread.

"So, when do you think Hiccup'll be back? I want to talk to him about something." She asked as Valka shrugged.

"Probably later this morning." She replied as a loud yawn came from upstairs, making Sky and Brenna both jump.

"Don't worry, it's just Stoick. He's, uh, a bit cranky in the morning, how about you two go for a flight." Valka said as they both nodded before walking outside, the crisp morning air making Brenna grin as they took off.

"Okay Sky, lets track down Hiccup and Toothless. I've got to tell them about this dream I had." She said as Sky cocked her head to the side.

" _What was the dream about?"_ She asked as Brenna shrugged.

"I honestly don't remember. The only things that are still fresh in my head are a prosthetic hand, an armada, and a huge battle scene." She took a deep breath before continuing, "A-And Talon. H-He was standing next to this man. He had cold dead eyes that pierced my soul. I remember, reaching out, until..." She trailed off as Sky raised an eyebrow.

" _Until what?"_ She asked as Brenna hit her head in frustration.

"I can't remember! Ugh! It was _just_ in my head!" She snapped before yelling at the sky in frustration.

"It's not even worth it anymore. Let's just go back to the village. Maybe we can do something there." She resigned before turning Sky around and flying back towards the now bustling village.

* * *

" _Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!"_ Toothless screamed as he nudged Hiccup awake, who groaned and rolled onto his back before opening up his eyes and looking at Toothless.

"What?" He asked as Toothless growled.

" _A pack of Southern Furies are heading towards the nest. Winter went out on her own to go warm the nest. Come on!"_ He urged as Hiccup blinked before jumping onto his back and taking off at breakneck speed.

* * *

" _Daddy is wrong. Toothless is a good influence."_ Winter mumbled to herself angrily as she flew towards the nest, which was now in view.

" _Well, well, well, look who it is."_ A cool voice said as Winter froze in her tracks and slowly turned around before gasping. It was a Southern Fury, but even worse, it was the one that broke into their cave and almost killed her and Hiccup, which when she thought about it, seemed like an eternity ago.

" _The little brat that we were so close to killing. At least we killed that good for nothing human."_ He said with a grin as the whole pack of Southern Furies flew up behind him and sneered.

" _HIC-CUP! TOOTHLESS! HELP!"_ She screamed as the leader dove for her, but she quickly dodged it and flapped towards the nest, but she was still not an experienced flyer, so the pac, quickly caught up with her and the leader shot a plasma blast, hitting her on the wing.

" _Ah!"_ She screamed in pain as she plummeted into the grassy plain.

" _Find her! She'll be a good hostage to use against the Northerners."_ The leader demanded as the Southern Furies started to scope out the area, making Winter quickly run behind a rock and look around nervously, her injured wing laying limply in the grass as she whimpered and curled into a ball.

" _Mommy. Daddy."_ She cried as a dragon landed not too far away. She peered out from behind the rock and gasped as a Southern Fury sniffed the area around her. Her eyes became wide as it spotted her and smirked.

" _RedWing! I found the girl!"_ He yelled as the leader smirked and landed next to her. Winter whimpered in fear as RedWing tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

" _Oh don't worry. We won't touch a scale on your head, if you tell us; Where's the girl and her blue-eyed Northerner. They have something that we need._

* * *

" _Ow."_ Sky moan as Brenna looked over at her in confusion.

"Hey Sky, are you okay?" She asked as Sky shook her head.

" _N-No. My stomach hurts like hell."_ She said before biting her lip and then letting out a sigh of relief, until her eyes got wide.

"Sky? You mind filling me in?" Brenna asked as Sky looked down and her jaw dropped. She stepped out of the way and Brenna's jaw dropped as well, two large black eggs sat on the forest floor.

"Uhhhhh, Sky." Brenna said in shock as Sky nudged them lightly.

" _How in Thor's name did me and Toothless have eggs?! I mean, sure, we did it a few times when we finally defeated the hunters, but I never thought that... Oh gods! We're only 15! We're teenaged parents! I need to find Toothless."_ She said hurriedly as she picked up the eggs and gave them to Brenna.

" _Get them back to Hiccup's house and guard them with your life._ " Sky instructed before quickly taking off.

"Okay, I'm holding my dragon's unborn babies. The village is only about a mile away. I-I can do this." Brenna said as she started walking, until she almost tripped on a rock.

"Ah! Dammit." She hissed before stating in the direction of the village in despair.

"Thor help me." She muttered before continuing her trek through the uneven, rocky Berkain forest.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for this being a day late! It's 2:24 right now but I just wanted to get this chapter up. Anyways, the other day I watched 'The Good Dinosaur' and oh my gods. That movie was an emotional roller coaster, but it was adorable and I loved it. Especially Spot! He was so cute he was like a dog XD! Also, I'm so happy right now! Because I got my sister to watch RTTE with me! And she actually likes it! She told me that Tuff is her favorite character and that she hates Heather and Fishlegs kinda annoys her! We have the same opinions about the characters! (Except that my favorite character is Hiccup) :P**

 **Httyd TBH: I love the eye colors in httyd. I know that might sound crazy but think about it! They are all so vivid! Hiccup's eyes are a beautiful forest green, Astrid's are a striking ocean blue, Valka's are a vivid greenish teal. Just look at the eyes for a second! They are absolutely beautiful! XD**


	21. Bonding

**I have such awful writers block for 'Soul of a Dragon'. I wish that story could just kinda end. So I'm updating this instead because I love writing this story so much :)**

" _Winter!"_ Toothless screamed as he and Hiccup sped through the sky was fast as they could.

"No." Hiccup muttered as he watched the Southern Furies fly away, Winter screaming in terror as they flew towards their nest.

"WINTER!" He screamed as Toothless shot towards the Northern nest and flying onto the battle plateau.

" _EVERYONE! Southern Furies just took Winter as a hostage!"_ Toothless roared as a bunch of Night Furies gasped and flew onto the rock and gathered around them.

" _You LOST her?!"_ Tempest snarled as he flew up to them.

"Fuck off Tempest. We've treated Winter better than you and Dusk ever have." Hiccup hissed coolly before turning back around.

" _What will our tactics be?"_ Toothless asked as DeathKiller landed next to him.

" _This needs to be an ambush attack. While most of us fight the Southerners, a few dragons need to sneak in and grab Winter."_ DeathKiller explained as Sky quickly flew up next to Toothless, she took a few deep breaths before looking up.

" _Toothless! You'll never guess what just happened!-"_

 _"Wint just got captured by Southern Furies. Can't it wait?!"_ He snapped as Sky's face fell and she backed up.

" _O-Okay."_ She stuttered before Toothless and the other dragons took off towards the Southern nest.

* * *

Brenna haphazardly kicked a door open and fell to the floor in exhaustion, making sure not to let the eggs crack.

"Brenna? What happened to you?" Stoick asked as he stood up from his chair and gave her a hand.

"Sky laid some eggs, where's Valka? She would probably know what to do in this situation." She asked.

"Valka went back to that nest. Something about telling the alpha some important news. She was in a bit of a hurry so I didn't ask." He responded as Brenna cursed under her breath.

"Okay, uh, then do you know where Astrid and Stormfly are?" She asked as Stoick nodded.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they just came back from training in the woods." He said before Brenna picked up the eggs and nodded.

"Okay, thanks chief." She said before walking out.

* * *

"Hey! Astrid! You home?" Brenna asked as she tried to knock on the door with her knee.

"Wait just a second!" A voice yelled from inside as footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs. Astrid then appeared at the door, she had clearly just come back from the bathhouse because her hair was down and soaking wet and she was wearing a loose fitting, flowing dress instead of her usual get up of spiky skirts and shoulder pads. Brenna started to blush before shakily her head and looking up.

"Oh, hey Brenna. What are those?" She asked as Brenna walked inside and set the eggs down on Astrid's table.

"Those are Sky's eggs. Apparently her and Toothless had a little, fun, and now I'm stuck with them until she gets back from telling Toothless." She answered as Astrid asked before looking at the eggs curiously.

"Why did you bring them here? Valka is probably a lot more equipped to-"

"I tried. Apparently she went off to the nest to go tell the alpha something. And since Hiccup's gone and I definitely don't trust Stoick with caring the eggs, I thought you'd be a good backup." She said before Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Backup? Astrid Hofferson is not a backup. She's a frontdown." Astrid said before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Whoa, you totally sound like Snotlout." Brenna said as Astrid punched her on the arm playfully before picking up one of the eggs.

"Come on, let's go get these to Stormfly." Astrid said before walking to the back of her house and opening the door that lead to Stormfly's stable.

"Stormfly." She whispered as Stormfly groggily lifted up her head from a nap.

" _Oh, hi Astrid. Brenna."_ She greeted before stretching.

"Hey Stormfly, can you watch these eggs for a little bit? Just until Sky gets back with Hiccup and Toothless." Brenna asked as Stormfly nodded.

" _Sure. But can you tells Astrid that I'm hungry for some chicken?"_ She asked as Brenna gave her the eggs and nodded.

"Sure, Astrid, you might want to get your dragon some chicken." Brenna said as Astrid nodded before running back inside and up the stairs.

"Hey! Can you grab my skirt and shoulder pads? I think left them on the counter." She called out as Brenna nodded and picked them up before running upstairs and stopping at Astrid's bedroom door. She stood there for a few moments before Astrid walked out, Brenna handed her the clothes before they both walked downstairs and outside towards the Great Hall.

"Where are your parents?" Brenna asked as Astrid shrugged.

"They went to go visit my older brother. He just got married and fell in love with his wife's village and tribe, so he moved out there instead of his wife moving here." She explained.

"So how long will they be gone?" Brenna asked as Astrid shrugged again.

"They said about two to three weeks, but I think they're gonna stay a little longer, so probably about a month." Astrid said before an awkward silence fell between them.

"Soooooo, Berk, it's pretty great isn't it?" Astrid asked as Brenna perked up and nodded.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Although I kinda miss Terra. Those huge fields, the amazing sunsets-"

"Have you even watched a Berkain sunset?" Astrid cut in as Brenna shook her head.

"Well- no. But they can't nearly be as good as Terrain ones. You climb up onto a tall tree and watch the sun fall below the mountains. Or sit in a field of flowers and watch it dip below the ocean." She reminisced as Astrid laughed and noticed the sky was turning orange.

"Come on. I'll show you one right now." Astrid offered before walking past the Great Hall and towards one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, what about Stormfly? Isn't she hungry?" Brenna asked as Astrid shrugged.

"She can wait. You _need_ to see this." She said with a smile, making Brenna blush again as they crawled up to the cliff and swung their legs over the cliff and stared at the setting sun.

"Okay, this is pretty great too." Brenna admitted as Astrid laughed.

"Yeah, they're amazing. Especially if you're in the air on a dragon. My first flight on Stormfly was absolutely incredible, she basically gave me an aerial tour of the island during the sunset, it was magical." She muttered as Brenna scorched just a bit closer to her.

"My first flight on Sky was far from that. Hiccup had Sky grab me while my village was trying to kill her. It scared the hell out of me." She said as they both laughed and the sun finally started to dip down under the ocean.

"Hey Astrid." Brenna said as Astrid turned to face her, and then Brenna leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Astrid's eyes opened wide in alarm as Brenna quickly pulled away and her cheeks burned dark red.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I'm trying to figure some stuff out." She muttered before running off as fast as she could. Astrid just sat and stared in the direction Brenna ran off, after a few minutes she touched her lips in confusion.

"Huh?" She muttered quietly before staring back out at sea, "Huh."

 **Whoa, I know, whoa. I felt like Astrid and Brenna haven't had much bonding time lately and, well, I've always kinda wanted an LGBT character in one of my stories. So I'm putting Brenna and maybe Astrid (even though there's Hiccstrid in this story) in bisexual land. She's not fully lesbian because I'm still gonna have her showing affection for Hiccup and when she finds out he's alive, Talon.**

 **httyd TBH: I would gladly loose my leg if it meant I could live in the httyd universe.**


	22. Day of Misfortunes

**Hey guys! Well I'm super bummed bc today was my first day of school! D: I REALLY don't want to go back to that hell hole XD!**

Talon had been with the Drago and his army for almost two weeks now. It was strange, all of this, from the icy and metallic atmosphere of the armada to the giant bubbles rising from the depths of the ocean, felt strangely like home.

Talon sat in his bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. He occasionally looked down at his fake hand before sighing and sitting up. Then a scream came from the upper deck as Talon listened intently.

"Dragon rider!" Someone yelled as he quickly ran out and onto the upper deck and looked at about 10 dragons flying around the armada. He squinted before gasping and stumbling back in shock.

"No." He muttered as he stared in the direction of two certain dragons; Cloudjumper and... Jade.

"Get down mate!" A voice yelled as Eret ran past and quickly tackled Talon to the ground, saving him from a blast of fire.

"Goddammit Talon! Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?!" He snapped as Talon stuttered.

"S-Sorry Eret, I-I-I just-"

"Leave him be." Drago said coolly as he walked up to them, Eret instantly became on edge, all of his features screamed nervousness and worry. But for some reason, Talon felt strangely calm. Enough to so that even _he_ was confused. Drago was a 7 foot warlord with a dragon army and a taste for blood, why was he so calm?! It didn't make any sense!

"Dr-Drago, I just saved him from being burned alive. I was _not_ bothering him in any way. I-I swear." Eret pleaded as Drago looked over at Talon, who shook his head.

"He wasn't bothering me, Drago." Talon said sternly as Drago looked up and noticed Valka, who quickly landed Cloudjumper on one of the ships to free some dragons.

"ATTACK THE RIDER!" He screamed as Talon froze with fear. He wanted to do something, he really, _really_ did, but his body refused to move.

"Cloudjumper!" Valka screamed as a net was thrown over them before two tranquilizer darts were thrown with perfect accuracy, striking both of them in the neck.

"Oh my gods." Talon whispered quietly as Drago grinned.

"We've finally caugh her." He muttered as Talon looked up at him.

"Finally?" He asked nervously as Eret chuckled behind them.

"Oh yes! We've been trying to take down that rider for almost 15 years now!" He exclaimed as Talon felt a sinking feeling.

"Oh ho, we're going to have fun with her." Drago chuckled as Talon inwardly started to freak out. They had just captured Valka! What was she doing so far up north?! Why was she attacking them?! How mad will Hiccup and Brenna be?! They both obviously care about her greatly!

"I-I need to go." He said quickly before running out as fast as possible, but not before he briefly captured the eye of a certain dragon. Jade flew down a bit closer to the ship in confusion.

" _Talon?"_

* * *

Brenna had pretty much stayed locked in Hiccup's room ever since the kiss. She never wanted to see Astrid ever again.

"Oh gods. What the hell have I done? Why couldn't I have chosen Ruffnut? Wait never mind. But I mean, COME ON! My best friend's girlfriend?!" She yelled to herself as she heard a knock on the window and looked over to see Astrid hovering there on Stormfly. Brenna sighed before walking over and reluctantly opening the window.

"Hey, can we talk?" Astrid asked as she sighed and opened up the window all the way, allowing Astrid to crawl in.

"Go play with the other Nadders." She said as Stormfly squawked and flew off.

"So..." Astrid trailed off as Brenna played with one of Hiccup's spyglasses.

"So." Brenna said as an awkward silence filled the room. After about five minutes of awful silence, Astrud finally broke it as she noticed the eggs wrapped in a few blankets and next to some burning coals.

"How are the eggs doing?" She asked as Brenna looked up.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing and I'll never do it again." She apologized as Astrid put a hand on her shoulder.k

"Okay, I admit it was weird. But it's totally fine, you're going through some things right now. Your boyfriend died for Thor's sake-"

"Talon wasn't my boyfriend." Brenna said as Astrid scratched her head.

"But I thought you two-"

"Nope. We've never even kissed." She sighed as Astrid bit her lip.

"Oh. Then it must've been kinda hard, seeing me kiss Hiccup like that." She asked as Brenna nodded.

"Yeah, you two are polar opposites. But you work, really well." Brenna explained as Astrid smiled.

"Thanks." She said before another awkward silence formed around them.

"So, I've seen the other guys are into you. Why don't you give them a try." Astrid offered as Brenna shook her head.

"No, they're not really my type. Snotlout's too egotistical, Fishlegs is too much of a know-it-all, and Tuffnut is, well-"

"Irritatingly funny." Astrid finished as they both laughed.

"Boy, it's sure taking Sky, Hiccup, and Toothless a long time to get back." Brenna muttered as Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, shouldn't they have been back by yesterday?" She asked as Brenna shrugged.

* * *

" _Toothless_!" Sky yelled as she managed to fly up to him and Hiccup, who were trying to fight off the hoards of Southern Furies as they tried to reach Winter, who was being guarded by Redwing and his goons.

" _Sky for the love of Thor WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT!?"_ Toothless snarled as Sky whimpered.

" _T-The reason I flew all the way out here was to tell you *takes deep breath* I laid two eggs."_ She said as Hiccup and Toothless's jaws dropped.

" _W-We're going to be parents?"_ Toothless asked in shock as Sky nodded happily.

"I know I can't believ it either-"

"Toothless watch out!" Hiccup screamed as a plasma blast came hurling in their direction and Sky quickly dove down, but Toothless hesitated for a second too long and was hit in the side _hard_.

" _OWWWWWW! God dammit!"_ Toothless screamed as he and HIccup plummeted out of the sky. Hiccup slid off his back in an unconscious state (since the blast hit him too) and hit the ground with a thud, Toothless not far behind.

" _Toothless!"_ Sky screamed as she drove down.

" _Wha- what happened?!"_ Winter screamed as she tried to run past Redwing and see the battle, but he snarled with an evil grin on his face, making Winter whimper.

" _My blast made that Greyscale and his rider drop like flies."_ He said with a wicked grin, making all of the color drain from Winter's face.

" _No. TOOTHLESS! HIC-CUP!"_ She screamed desperately, but there was no use. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she watched Sky dive down past the treeline.

" _Wait. That's the Northerner that we want! Her and the girl! Get her!"_ Redwing commanded as about three Southern Furies flew plant him and down towards Sky.

" _Hey! Let go of me! Toothless Hiccup no!"_ She screamed as the Southern Furies tore her away from the dragon and rider.

" _NO!"_ She yelled as she thrashed violently, she noticed blood pooling around both Hiccuo and Toothless as tears started to form in her eyes.

" _No."_ She croaked before being thrown in a heavily guarded cave.

" _Redwing's busy right now, but he'll be dealing with you later."_ One of the guards said as Sky glared at them before staring off in the direction of Berk sadly.

" _Please don't hatch while we're away."_ She whispered sadly before curling up in a ball.

* * *

Toothless coughed and weakly stood up, he noticed Hiccup next to him and he was quickly filled with a sense of dread.

" _Hiccup?"_ He asked before nudging the teenager, who gave a small groan in response and Toothless sighed in relief.

" _We need to get back up."_ Toothless whispered before carefully picking up Hiccup and throwing him onto his back, " _I can't fly or swim in this state, hell I can barely walk. Maybe we should go by the beach and hope that someone happens to not hate dragons and find us."_ He muttered as Hiccup groaned again before coughing violently and shuttering.

" _I know, but we have to at least try and find help."_ Toothless said as Hiccup weakly sat up. He tore off one of his sleeves and tied it around his waist to stop the blood flow.

"Sorry Toothless, it wouldn't fit around you." He apologized as Toothless licked him before starting to walk towards the beach.

" _Oh gods, I just really hope we make it back in time to see my babies."_ He sighed as Hiccup patted his head sadly.

* * *

Brenna awoke to the sound of an explosion that night. She yelped and fell out of bed before noticing a small fire on the other side of the room. She quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over the controlled flame, putting it out instantly. She sighed in relief before noticing something that made her blood run cold, two figured squirmed underneath the sheet. She warily pulled it off before gasping.

Two baby Night Furies sat in a heap of blankets and shards of eggs. One of them was a boy with dark pale blue scales and bright blue eyes and the other, a girl with midnight blue scales and teal eyes, a line of grey scales running down her back and onto her tail. They both shook their wings before grinning and running around excitedly.

"Oh no."

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Another cliffhanger! So in case you guys didn't know, yesterday I started a new fanfic called 'Terror Mail', which is basically just a giant Q and A. Check it out if you want, and if you already have, great! The first questions will be addressed to me (not the other characters), so if you wanted to ask me a question, just go over there and I'll try and answer it! :D Oh, and also I wanted to address the last chapter a little bit. So I loosely based Brenna off myself a little bit, like a cooler, more badass version of me XD. And one personality trait that I gave her from myself was... Yeah. I'm bi. I think I've tried to drop a few hints in the past but I don't know. I just wanted to get that out there. And boy (and girl XD ) this is a huge weight off my chest, so thanks for letting me admit this. Now I just gotta tell my friends and family. Also, if any homophobic assholes tell me that I'm a terrible person for being me, I wouldn't recommend doing that or I _will_ report you. I'm not fucking around with this.**

 **HTTYD Fanfic TBH: In my first draft of this story, I was going to kill of Stormfly and then Astrid befriended Sky. But that was _before_ I decided to add an OC, who of course turned out to be Brenna.**


	23. Many a Tale to Tell

"Oh gods." Brenna muttered quietly as the hatchlings jumped up and ran around Hiccup's room energetically.

" _Mommy?"_ The girl asked as the blood drained from Brenna's face. They'd _imprinted_ on her!

"No. No. I am _not_ your mommy. She's not here right now, neither is your daddy. But don't worry, they'll be back soon." She assured as the girl ran up to her and started to lick her face.

" _Mommy!_ " She exclaimed as Brenna groaned.

"Oh great."

* * *

(Toothless's POV)

I roared desperately into the starry night sky. Hoping. _Praying_ , that someone heard. Even if a little Terrible Terror heard my call it would all be worth it. My throat burned as my screeches slowly started to become quieter and quieter. I lay down and drink from a small puddle. I sigh and look over at Hiccup. I couldn't let him die here. And I need to meet my children.

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"_ I roar one more time before flopping down on the sand, the fine grains stinging the burn on my side, but I don't care.

" _P-Please."_ I whimper before letting my eyes slide close.

" _Over there!"_

I perked up and looked around. I could've sworn I heard someone.

" _HELLO?!"_ I roar as I notice something in the distance blocking out the band of stars above us. I move towards Hiccup and put a wing over him, just in case.

" _Toothless?!"_ The dragon yelled as I cock my head to the side.

" _W-What?!"_ I yell back shakily, who was this.

" _Toothless!"_ The dragon yelled in a relieved manner. Now I was confused. My confusion then turned to utter joy as the dragon, and rider, finally got close to us. I could only faintly see, but I could see it. Skullcrusher flapped towards them quickly, Stoick holding out one of the arrows Hiccup made for his bow.

" _SKULLCRUSHER! OVER HERE!"_ I roar as loud as I can before shooting a plasma blast into the air, letting him know it was definitely me. I move over so Hiccup is no longer under my wing and try to nudge him awake. Really the only sign that he was still alive was his chest slowly moving up and down.

Stoick and Skullcrusher quickly landed next to us and I let out a relived sigh. We were saved.

* * *

"Well, well, well, lookwhat we have here." Drago sneered maliciously as he walked around a cell. In it was Valka. Her hands were tied with rope and they had gagged her mouth so she could speak. She glared at him coolly as Drago chuckled.

"Like you could ever intimate me, especially without your precious dragon and nest." He said as Valka's eyes widened and she stood up and ran up to the bars, a look of pure horror on her face.

"What did you do to him?!" She demanded in a very muffled voice as Drago smirked and nodded to two Trappers, who pulled the cover off of a cage. Where Cloudjumper was sleeping, his once beautiful au natural look now soiled by a heavy looking suit of metal armor.

"He will be a great addition to my army." Drago grinned as Valka glared at him furiously before stepping back looking past him, noticing a few of the other dragons that she came with in cages as well.

"You won't get away with this." She snarled in a barely understandable tone, making Drago chuckle as grab her by the shirt. He inspected her up and down before grinning and throwing her back onto the metal floor. She hit it with a painful thud as Drago walked away briskly.

'I've got to get out of here.' Valka thought desperately before looking over at Cloudjumper and sighing. There'd have to be a miracle for her to get out of this one.

* * *

 _"What do you want with us?"_ Sky snarled as she looked over and saw Winter cowering in the corner.

" _We don't need her. But she's not strong enough of a flier to go get help. So we can let her go._ " Redwing said as Winter looked over at Sky nervously, who nodded.

" _Go."_ She said as Winter raced out as fast as she could.

" _Now. Back to you."_ Redwing said as he turned to face Sky. He was a lot bigger and more intimidating, but it didn't phase her.

" _Again, what the hell do you want with me?"_ Sky hissed as Redwing laughed.

" _A fiesty one, huh? And isn't it obvious. We want our gems back."_ He stated obvious as Sky raised an eyebrow.

" _Gems? What in the name of Thor are you talking about?"_ She asked as Redwing's dragons chuckled, but a flick of his paw made them stop immediately.

" _Our gems. We found them in the heart of our ancestral home."_ He explained as Sky scratched her head.

" _Strike Mountain? Gems? Can you please just explain what the hell is happening?!"_ She yelled as Redwing pounced on her angrily.

" _There were 40 gems on Strike Mountain. Us Southerners got 10, the Northerns got 10, and then the rest were split up between the rest of the strike class. 200 years ago, our islands lived in peace. Until a power hungry dragon on your side stole one of ours and she turned herself, immortal."_ Redwing started as he crawled off of Sky.

" _Why wouldn't she just use one of our gems?"_ She asked as Redwing sighed.

" _Ours were more powerful. Sure, all of them held amazing power, but the leader of your island wanted the ones that gave knowledge and healing properties. Our leader wanted the ones that held the most power. Anyways, we were angry, so we tried to fight for it back, or at least take the dragon in question hostage. During the raid that dragon snuck away and stole the rest of our gems. They gave him unimaginable power, the ability the control all four elements, to become gifted with the strength of the gods, to shift between any dragon at will. She was unbeatable. And while he was gone, one of us accidentally killed your alpha's hatchlings. And the war began. But your protector of the gems, Snowflake. She protected them at all costs. And she has kept them safe for the past 200 years."_ Redwing explained as Sky stared at him in wonder. Why had no one ever told her this? The northern tribe _never_ has spoken of this. It seemed too dark for a dragon to do something like that, it seemed low even for a human.

" _W-What was the dragon's name?"_ Sky asked.

" _Her real name was Aqua. But you may have heard of what she is called now; Dsaga."_ Redwing said solemnly as Sky's jaw dropped.

" _D-Dsaga?"_ She stuttered as Redwing nodded, " _H-How do you know all this?"_

" _Its common knowledge among us Southerns."_ He said as Sky sighed.

" _That was terrible and all, but why do you need me?"_ She asked.

 _"Because your rider has the gem of dragons."_ Redwing explained as Sky gasped.

" _Wait. So Brenna is the one protecting one of our gems?"_ She asked in shock as Redwing nodded.

" _Yes, but with a price. You see, when a dragon wields the power to a gem, it just increases their strength, stamina, and agility. When a human has it, it slowly turns them into a dragon. We need it to stop Dsaga once and for all, she is most weak when the moon is gone."_ He explained as Sky gasped.

" _Then you need to let me and get the gem back."_ She said urgently as she readied herself to race out of the nest, but Redwing stopped her.

" _No. I do not trust you enough to leave. Tell us where the girl is."_ He demanded as Sky glared at him.

" _And how do I know that you won't hurt her? How about we go together."_ She bargained as Redwing nodded.

" _That seems fair. Now let's get a move on. It will be gone in less than a week and she is hiding in the far north."_ He said as they took off quickly, their wings slicing through the cool dawn air as they soared above the low clouds and into the pale blue, orange, and pink sky. While they soared above the clouds, Winter flapped haphazardly over the island, she was an inexperienced flyer and it showed, she flew barely past the beach before turning back and resting on the sand, but in her defense, she had had a pretty rough night.

" _Winter?"_ A voice asked, making her head whip around to see Toothless, he gave her a gummy smile as she ran up to him happily.

" _Toothless! You're okay!"_ She explained excitedly before looking around, " _Where's Hiccup?"_ She asked. Toothless would've simply told her how, since they'd been gone for a few days, Stoick took Skullcrusher out to find them and how they were going to get help, but he couldn't get over the fact that Winter had said Hiccup's name _correctly._ No cute gap in between the two c's.

" _Can you say his name again?"_ Toothless asked in a hushed tone. It may sound strange, especially since he was the oldest of six, but he really didn't want Winter to grow up, he had always treated her as _his_ hatchling in a sense.

" _Hiccup."_ She repeated, and it sounded a bit deeper, more mature. Winter was growing up.

" _O-Oh. Well Stoick and Skullcrusher found us and went to go get help from Berk."_ He explained as Winter nodded and sat down next to him.

" _Wow, at this age I should still be in the nest. Playing with mom and dad and learning how to master flying."_ She laughed as Toothless let out a small chuckle.

" _Yeah. And in less than 2 months you've been captured by dragon hunters, almost killed multiple times, and captured by Southern Furies."_ Toothless said as Winter giggled.

" _I get my knack for getting in trouble from you Mr. Disowned."_ She joked before realizing how absolutely terrible it was, " _Toothless, I didn't mean-"_

 _"No, no, it's fine. You, Sky, Hiccup, and Brenna are all the family I need."_ He said as Winter smiled and curled up next to him before falling asleep and Toothless put a wing over her before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Hiccup groaned and felt oddly warm, but the pain in his side throbbed painfully.

"Damn that hurts." He muttered before sitting up and screaming in shock as he slid off Skullcrusher's back, but was caught just in time by Stoick, he watched his father's cape flutter away in the breeze, so _that's_ why he was so warm.

"Language." Stoick said, making Hiccup grin and roll his eyes as he lifted him back up.

"Hey dad, h-how-"

"I found one of your arrows and your mother told me he's a tracker. So I went out after you." Stoick explained as Hiccup's face turned to a look of panic.

"Where's Toothless?" He asked in a rushed tone as Stoick gestured for him to relax.

"He's still on the island-"

"WHAT?!" He snarled, his eyes turning to slits, Stoick had almost forgotten those draconic eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"Hiccup, calm down. When I get back your mother will be there and her dragon can carry Toothless back." He explained as Hiccup shook his head.

"No. We can't do that. They'll get caught by the Southern Furies. The only reason we were on that island was because we were trying to save Winter." He said as Stoick gave him a confused look, "The Southern Furies are the nest that Toothless's is at war with. They kidnapped Winter as a hostage."

"Dragons take hostages and are at war with each other?" Stoick asked in shock as Hiccup nodded.

"Things are a lot more complicated than you'd think when it comes to dragons." He said as Berk came into distance in the horizon.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Hiccup muttered as Stoick laughed as they raced towards the island.

* * *

"Okay, I need you two to both calm down." Brenna told the hatchlings strictly as they both hopped onto Hiccup's bed and tore it apart with their claws before running down the stairs, knocking over items as they went.

"Get back here _now!_ " She snapped in a demanding tone. They barely even turned their heads, making Brenna grit her teeth in anger.

" _BACK HERE NOW!"_ She roared, making the hatchlings stop in their tracks and look over at her fearfully. Brenna took a few angry deep breaths before realizing what she had done.

"H-How..." She trailed off in shock as the door swung open.

"Hey Bren! Is everything... okay." Hiccup slowly finished as he and Stoick walked into the house and stared at the mess in shock as the hatchlings hid in the corner.

"Uhhhhhh." She said dumbly as Stoick pushed past Hiccup and looked around angrily.

"I leave you here alone for _one_ measly day and you manage to destroy the entire house! I'm surprised you weren't more consciences, it was one of the great traits about your father-" Stoick abruptly stopped as movement behind the flipped over table caught both his and Hiccup's eyes.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked himself quietly before walking over and gasping, seeing the two hatchlings playing with each other.

" _Daddy!"_ The boy explained as Hiccup's eyes widened in fear and he looked up at Brenna, who shrugged helplessly.

"I'm mommy and your daddy." She said as the hatchlings jumped on Hiccup, who just had a dazed look on his face.

"We _need_ to get Toothless and Sky back."

 **Hello my dragon friends! XD First off, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit all over the place. There are a lot of plots going on right now and a lot of points of view that I need to cover. But I hope this chapter was still good!**

 **Httyd TBH: Is anyone else pissed that Nadders went from sharp class to tracker class? Since when has Stormfly _ever_ tracked something?! And how many times she's shot her tail darts at stuff! It just annoys me is all. X)**


	24. Hostages and Hellraisers

**Karliah and Shock were both submitted by SoulKatath. (Also check out her Instagram! It's x. httyd.x )**

Talon on wondered across the armada, pacing back and forth at random times when he thought of Valka and Cloudjumper being trapped with him, or the fact that Jade might've seen him during the chaos. He quickly ran to the main ship and down into the lower deck. He was about to walk into his room, until a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What's been going on with you?" Drago questioned as Talon laughed nervously.

"S-Something's going on? I-I thought things were gr-great." He stuttered as Drago glared at him coolly before grinning.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He said before grabbing Talon's fake hand and walking away briskly, making Talon lurch forwards and struggle to keep up.

"Wh-Where are we going sir?" He asked, a bead of nervous sweat dripping down his face as Drago lead him onto another ship.

"This is where we keep our prisoners. And this..." He paused as he opened up a door, making Talon gasp. It was Valka. She was covered in whip marks and bruises with her hands and feet bound to the wall and her clothes were ripped in places dangerously close to, other places. Her tear stained cheeks made Talon fill with both guilt and rage. He didn't care that Drago was an evil warlord, this was inhumane, "Is what happens to people who try and defy me."

At that, Valka looked up, her face filled with rage and determination. Until she looked at Talon and gasped.

"You." She said, her face full of shock as Talon looked around nervously, there was no way of getting out of this.

"What?" Drago questioned as he looked between Talon and Valka,

"Y-You! You're Brenna's friend! You saved us from the dragon hunters! *gasps* Toothless killed you. H-How-"

"What is she talking about?" Drago said with surprising calmness as Talon gulped nervously.

"I have no idea. She doesn't know what she's talking about." He defended as Valka glared at him.

"You saved my life back on Berk! I can't believe this! You weren't a dragon hunter, you were a dragon trapper!" She snarled as Drago looked at Talon.

"Who is Bren-na?" He asked as Talon was about to speak, until Valka shook her head violently. Drago couldn't know about Berk and all the Night Furies.

"Oh, telling him to defy orders. You're going to regret that later." Drago hissed as Valka flinched and Talon gave her sympathetic look before following, but a sight noise made him stop.

"Get me out of here." She whispered, fear etched into her features, "I-I'll get Jade for you, we can go back to Berk, and you can see Brenna. And I could maybe even persuade Stoick to let you stay on the island. But I can't take this. A-And he's doing something to Cloudjumper. He barely thinks for himself anymore. We need to get him out of here."

"V- Talon!" Drago snapped from outside, making Talon and Valka both flinch.

"I-I'll try." He whispered before running out and closing the door behind him, making Valka let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

" _So, what exactly is happening to Brenna?"_ Sky asked as Redwing sighed.

" _First she'll be able to speak in our native tongue. Then, slowly, she'll start to grow scales. Then wings. Then a tail. And at the end, she'll look like a normal dragon, just like you and me."_ He explained as Sky gasped.

" _Will she be a Night Fury? Or some other dragon?"_ She questioned as Redwing looked down in thought.

" _By the way you described her personality, I would have to say she's probably be a Timberjack."_ He answered as Sky noticed a small dot in the distance, Berk.

" _Come on, we should reach the island by midday."_ She said as she and Redwing quickened their pace towards the island.

* * *

"These things are harder to control than you!" Stoick exclaimed as he dove for the girl hatchling, who giggled and jumped out of the way. Hiccup shot him a quick glare before cornering the boy, who laughed and shot a plasma blast at Hiccup, who gasped and ducked out of the way, the blast destroying a sword hanging on the wall.

" _Daddy! Daddy's daddy! This the best!"_ The boy exclaimed as he leapt onto Hiccup's chest and licked him, giving Hiccup the opportunity to grab him and throw him into a basket Stoick had ready.

" _Hehe! It dark!"_ He exclaimed as Stoick sighed in relief and sat on the basket.

"Where is that friend of yours? Their 'mommy' needs to help us get that one." He said as the girl ran about the cluttered house.

" _Play! Play! Play!"_ She chanted as Brenna walked into the house, her nose buried in a book as Hiccup dove after the girl.

"Bren! A little help?!" He asked as Brenna gestured for him to be quiet.

"Shut up." She said dismissively, making Hiccup shot her an annoyed look before chasing after the young hatchling again, "Oh, yes! This is perfect!" She exclaimed as she slammed the book shut and looked up excitedly, Stoick was giving her a look urging her to tell him, while Hiccup struggled with the girl.

"I completely forgot about this! It's a potion we made all the time back on Terra. Dragon Rolig. It has a calming affect on Night Furies!" She exclaimed as Hiccup finally pinned the hatchling down.

"Okay, how do make it?" He asked as Brenna looked through the pages, and her face fell.

"Oh no. She muttered, "I need a grya flower. It only grows on the skirts of the village on Terra. We plant it on cliffs that look out over the ocean. It's really beautiful."

"Great. So then we have to wrangle these guys until one of our dragons come back." Hiccup grumbled as the girl escaped his grasp and jumped onto Stoick who fell over in shock, letting the boy out of the basket.

"Come on!" Hiccup snarled as he and Stoick ran after the hatchlings once again.

" _BRENNA!"_ A voice cried in the distance, making Hiccup and Brenna both perk up.

"Wait. Sky?" Brenna muttered as they turned towards the door.

"But how? She was kidnapped." Hiccup whispered.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Stoick asked as he pushed past them and opened the door.

" _WHERE'S BRENNA?! WE NEED HER NOW!"_ Sky screamed as she landed mere inches away from Stoick, making him gasp and back away, allowing Sky to ran past him and pinned Brenna to the ground.

"Sky? Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Brenna exclaimed as she gave Sky a huge hug.

" _Brenna. I need you to give me that gem, now."_ She said urgently as Brenna scratched her head in confusion and Hiccup looked out the door to see Redwing waiting patiently outside.

"You." Hiccup snarled as he looked at Redwing, who perked up and his face fell.

" _Kid, I'm on your side now, no need to throw a hissy fit-"_

 _"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

In a blur, a dark figure tackled Redwing, who quickly threw the figure off, revealing Toothless. The burn in his side as grotesque as ever, but somehow he'd made it back.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked quietly as Toothless walked in front of him and snarled protectively. At that moment, a girl on a dark green Skrill landed next to them and drew her bow.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup gasped as the girl shot him a quick glance. She had platinum blonde hair that was swept over one shoulder and intense ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a plain brown sleeveless shirt and black pants with dark brown leather boots. She had brown armguards and a black waist-high belt.

"I'm Karliah." She said, not even bothering to look at him. Who was this girl?

* * *

(A few hours earlier)

" _HEEEEEEEELP!"_ Toothless roared as Winter sighed.

" _Toothless, it's no use. We just need to wait for your burn to get better._ " She reasoned as Toothless sighed. She was right.

" _Just let me try one more time. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"_ He roared even louder than the last time.

"Is someone there _?"_ A voice asked as Toothless and Winter both gasped.

" _And you doubted optimism."_ Toothless said with a sly grin, making Winter stick her tongue out at him, " _Yes! Over here!"_

They looked over to see a dark green Skrill flying around the island and making its way towards them. And perched on its back was a rider. Her long platinum blonde hair flowing freely behind her and they landed next to them.

"Whoa, two runts. Did they outcast you?" The girl asked as Toothless gave her a confused look.

" _What? No! We're Northern Furies. We're just trapped on the island."_ He explained Karliah looked at his burn.

"Wow, that's bad. Do you guys need a lift? Shock and I can get you back to The Isle of Night." She offered as Tothless shook his head and Winter came out from behind him.

" _We aren't going to The Isle of Night."_ She said as Karliah looked over at her.

"Awww, aren't you adorable." She cooed as Winter pouted.

" _I'm not cute."_ She mumbled as Toothless stepped in front of him.

" _You need to take us to Berk. It's a small island in the middle of the archipelago._ " He explained as Shock shook his head.

" _Oh no. The archipelago is nothing but trouble._ " He said sternly as Toothless gave him a pleading look.

" _Please, you see, my rider is there. His father came and saved him on his Rumblehorn and said that they'd come back for me. But I feel like something's wrong._ " He explained as Karliah looked at Shock, who shook his head.

"We'll get you to that island." She said with determination as Shock gasped before shooting her a glare.

" _Karliah! I'm not risking either of us getting caught."_ He said as Karliah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, live a little. He needs help, and it's not like we're doing anything important." She said as Toothless perked up.

" _So you'll take us?_ " He asked hopefully as Karliah laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, of course! Come on! But if you can, try and solo fly some of it, Shock can't carry you the entire way." She said as she picked up Winter and got onto Shock's back.

" _I can try, thank you so much. I'll pay you back somehow I swear."_ He stuttered as Karliah smiled.

"No problem. And don't worry, you don't need to pay us back. We're lone wolves out here and like it that way. We don't need any favors." She said as she nodded her head towards the horizon, "Come on, you need to show us the way there."

" _Thanks, and again, thank you."_ Toothless thanked as he took off, hissing in pain as he flapped his wings.

* * *

(Present)

" _No! Toothless! He's on our side!"_ Sky screamed as she threw herself onto Toothless, who threw her off and noticed the hatchlings out of the corner of his eye.

" _The hatchlings! SKY! GET THEM AND RUN!"_ He roared as Sky whipped around and gasped.

" _Our hatchlings?_ " She asked quietly as they walked up from behind Brenna, who was staring out the door in shock.

"Yeah, these guys are yours." Brenna said with a smile Toothless snarled, snapping Sky out of her daze as Karliah and Shock advanced on RedWing, who hissed angrily and Toothless's eyes turned to slits.

" _Idiots! I'm on your side!"_ He defended as Toothless chuckled darkly.

" _Yeah, of course you would want us to think that."_ He growled as a plasma blast started to grow in his throat, making Sky gasp.

" _TOOTHLESS NO!"_ She screamed desperately before throwing herself in front of RedWing as the bright purple plasma blast erupted from his throat, making dust and smoke fly up. And then, there was an eerie silence...

 **Whoa, HUGE cliffhanger, I know. Oh! And also, sorry this was late, for some reason I just can't get a rhythm going with my updates lately, hopefully I can fix that soon.**

 **httyd TBH: So, the other day httyd was on tv, so naturally I watched it. And in doing so, I noticed how when Stoick said he wanted Hiccup to be more like him, he looked surprisingly sad while doing so. Then it hit me. Hiccup is like Valka, and Valka was 'killed' because she loved dragons and had a different perspective than everyone else, like Hiccup. So Stoick didn't want to see Hiccup go in the same was Valka did! SO HE _IS_ A GOOD DAD IN THE FIRST MOVIE! He just has a lousy way of showing it XD**


	25. Sweetbitter

As the dust settled, Toothless's heart utterly sank. His entire being filled up with guilt and regret. He finally got view of Sky, who was being nudged by, Redwing.

" _Hey, Skyscale. It's going to be okay."_ He assured as Sky coughed and nodded. Toothless instantly sprinted over as Hiccup and Brenna both waved off the dust before gasping and running over as well. Sky had a huge burn under her wing, it was about the size of a human head and throbbed profusely. The smell wafting off it made Brenna hold back the urge to vomit and she started gagging.

"S-Sky." She coughed as Sky weakly lifted up her head and looked at Brenna, she still had the gem around her neck.

" _Brenna, get that thing off your neck, now."_ She commanded as Brenna touched the gem in confusion.

"Why would I take it off?" She asked as Redwing gave her a stern glare as Toothless pushed him out of the way to make room for him to care for Sky.

" _Because it's dangerous, that's why. Now give it here."_ He demanded as Brenna took a step back.

"And why should I trust you? You kidnapped Sky and Winter and almost killed Hiccup and Toothless." She questioned as Redwing sighed.

"I wouldn't buy it." Karliah said, catching them all off guard, they'd forgotten she was there, "This dragon obviously 'had' a huge grudge against you guys. I wouldn't trust him with something as valuable as that gem."

This was the first time Brenna had actually gotten a good look at Karliah. She blushed a bit before turning back to Redwing.

" _Brenna, give him the gem."_ Sky said before noticing a small clump of greyish pink scales peeking out just under her arm wraps, " _Do it now!"_

"Okay! Okay! Damn, you need to calm down." Brenna muttered before snapping off the bracelet and throwing it to Redwing, who gently caught it, but the scales on Brenna's arm didn't disappear.

"No, she's right. Look!" Hiccup exclaimed as he pointed to the clump of scales, making Brenna screech in horror.

" _That is why I need it back. With this and the other northern gems, we can take down Dsaga. And bring the other gems back to safety with us Southerners."_ Redwing said as Brenna took a few deep breaths.

"W-Who's Dsaga?" She asked as Sky shakily stood up.

" _That doesn't matter right now-"_

 _"Wait, did he say Dsaga?"_ Toothless butt in as Redwing nodded.

" _Yes, why do you ask?"_ He asked as Toothless's eyes widened and he looked Redwing straight in the eye.

" _I know her."_

* * *

A growl echoed through the barren tundra, even farther north than Valka's sanctuary. A little vole scurried across the icy ground, but it was quickly whisked away by a dark blur. It screeched in fear before two hands twisted its neck and threw it up in the air. A dark head looked up and opened up its mouth wide as the tiny mammal fell in and was chomped by a sickening crunch.

"Those things are pathetic. Wallowing their lives away in this wasteland. Just like me." The figure muttered before toggling its long dark hair out of her face. It was a woman. With porcelain white skin and greasy jet black hair that fell over her perfect features, a beautiful smile, a button nose, and round stunning aqua blue eyes that pierced through the swirling snow. She wore a weathered dark purple tunic and torn black pants, her feet were bare and covered with jet black scales.

A pair of wings tore through her already ripped tunic and she burst from the ice with incredible speed, 10 gems dangled around her neck as she burst through the clouds and looked up at the painfully bright sun. She squinted and waved her hands, making the sky turn dark and the moon showed up, it was almost gone.

"No." She snarled before changing the sky back to its daytime state and diving back down into the swirling clouds below. Her scales started to turn white and she roared as she turned into a Snow Wraith.

"When the moon turns full and winter is upon us, I will finally be able to come out of hiding." She muttered before letting out a heart stopping roar, making the snow and wind stop as a wicked smile grew on her face.

* * *

" _Wait, what do you mean you know her?"_ Sky demanded as Toothless put up his paws defensively.

" _Sky, calm down. It was about 10 years ago and I went on a mission up to the north to try and scout Viking territories. I got too close during a raid. I was so sure I was going to be shot down, but then a Nadder spine saved me. The dragon in question lead me away from the battle and into the forest. She told me that she was a gift sent from Valhalla to grace us with her beauty and power. Then the raid was over and she left in a hurry."_ Toothless explained as Redwing looked down in thought.

"Again, who is Dsaga?" Brenna asked as she warily scratched the scales on her arm.

" _She was a Northern warrior, but then she turned to the dark side and stole all of the Southern gems. She hides out in the far north now."_ Sky explained as Hiccup, Brenna, and Karliah all gasped. Hiccup and Brenna both looked down as the hatchlings squeezed through her legs, making Toothless and Sky look at them in shock.

" _We both missed it, didn't we?"_ Toothless asked sadly as Brenna nodded.

"They hatched a few nights ago." She muttered as Sky walked up and nuzzled the boy, who crawled away and walked over to Hiccup.

" _Daddy, why is strange dwagon touching me?"_ He asked as Toothless and Sky's eyes welled up with tears.

" _No sweetie. I'm your daddy."_ Toothless assured as the boy cocked his head in confusion.

" _Daddy?"_ He asked as Hiccup nudged him towards Toothless and Sky.

" _FireHeart."_ Toothless muttered as he looked up at Sky, " _It was going to be my brother's name, until..."_ He trailed off sadly as Hiccup put a solemn hand on his head.

" _Then her name will be Hearthwing. But we'll just call her Hearth for short."_ Sky concluded as she licked the girl, who giggled.

"Wow, well I feel out of place. I barely know you guys and I just watched what I assume is a very intimate moment." Karliah said as Brenna laughed.

"You're fine. You brought Toothless back." She said as Karliah smiled.

"Wow, didn't expect such a warm welcome." She muttered as Brenna blushed before looking back over at the happy Night Fury family. But their peace was short lived, for a cry came from above.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as Stormfly quietly landed and she tumbled off of her back.

"Astrid! Are you okay?!" Hiccup yelped as Astrid sucked in a few deep breaths.

"It's about your mom. She's been captured." She said in rushed tone as Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.

"Where's my dad?"

* * *

"How'd you know she was captured?" Stoick questioned quickly as Astrid pointed outside, where a new face popped up. Jade.

"Stormfly and I were out on a flight and she showed up. She told Stormfly that Valka had been captured by some dragon trappers, who want dragons for an army their leader is forming." Astrid explained as Hiccup looked up in terror.

"Cloudjumper." He muttered.

"How did you know what she said? Only Hiccup, Karliah, and I can understand the dragons." Brenna said as Astrid shook her head.

"I can understand very basic bits and pieces and I taught Stormfly how to write basic Norse . I heard 'captured' and 'help'. Then Jade showed me Valka's saddle, the trappers must've thrown it in the water once they got them both into captivity." Astrid said as Jade gently put down Valka's saddle on the windowsill. Stoick walked up to it and stroked it sadly.

"Who was the person who took them hostage." Stoick demanded angrily as Jade sighed.

" _The most evil dragon trapper in the world. Drago Bludvist."_ She snarled as Hiccup, Brenna, and Karliah looked at each other in confusion.

"Darco blodfist?" Karliah asked as Brenna shook her head.

"No, I think she said Draco Blodvist." She said as Hiccup stepped in between them.

"Really? I heard Dargo Bloodyfist." He said as Stoick dropped the saddle in shock, getting all of their attention.

"Drago Bludvist." He snarled as they all raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Drago Bludvist?" Astrid asked nervously as Stoick sat down in shock.

"Valka was kidnapped by Drago?" He asked Jade, who nodded sadly.

" _I'm sorry about you mate."_ She apologized before looking over at Brenna, " _Oh, and Brenna."_

"Yeah Jade?"

 _"I saw Talon on one of the ships. He was being protected by Drago."_ She said as Brenna's eyes widened.

"T-Talon's alive?"

 **Httyd tbh: So I was watching old RoB and DoB episodes the other day and I watched Thawfest. And I noticed something that REALLY annoys me. So the Jorgensons constantly brag about how they won the games _every_ year. But how in Thor's name did STOICK lose to SPITELOUT?! I mean, come on! DO they honestly expect me to believe that Stoick the Vast lost to Spitelout? The only reason I can think that Stoick would lose is that the same thing that happened to Astrid happened to him, that someone kept accidentally screwing him up. But I mean still.**


	26. The Storm

"What do you mean Talon's alive?! We have to go save him!" Brenna screamed as she ran up to Jade, who was taken aback by her sudden change of attitude. The brunette then jumped out the window and onto the Nightmare's back, "Come on! We need to go!"

"Brenna! Calm down." Hiccup urged as he ran outside and grabbed her arm, "Look, you want to go save Talon, we want to save my mom, but we need to think of a plan first. He can't just run in, dragons blazing."

"Well then what plan _do_ you have?" She questioned as everyone else walked outside, except for Toothless and Sky, who were inside and playing with FireHeart and Hearth.

"I don't know, maybe Berk's army could take them out. Jade, you said that Drago was making an army, right? Well maybe our army could take his." He suggested as Jade sighed and shook her head.

" _No, not even the Berk army and my nest could take him. We would need at least one other tribe or nest."_ She said as Stoick looked down.

"Well... There aren't any other local tribes that would come to our aid. If Berserkers find out we have dragons they'll go to war with us. And then Alvin wouldn't help us if I kissed his boots." Stoick sighed as Astrid's head whipped towards Brenna.

"Your village." She muttered as Hiccup and Stoick looked at her hopefully.

"Wha- no! I can't go back there! If my parents find out I'm alive..."

"Then we can go save Valka and Talon." Astrid said as Karliah pulled Hiccup to the side.

"Who's Talon and Valka?" She asked curiously.

"Valka is my mom and Talon is a former Dragon Hunter that Brenna had a crush on, but then we all thought he was killed. But apparently he isn't." Hiccup explained as Karliah scratched her head.

"Okaaaaay, then why can't Brenna's parents know she's alive?" She questioned.

"Because she ran away and wants to stay low profile." Hiccup whispered as Karliah raised an eyebrow.

"She destroyed an entire army and wanted to stay low profile?" She asked as Hiccup nodded before looking back over at Brenna, who was rubbing her arm.

"Please, you have to go convince your father to help us." Astrid begged as Brenna sighed.

"But-"

"Brenna, as chief of Berk I order you to go get your father to help us." Stoick demanded as she gulped and gave her a nervously look, making him sigh, "Okay. How about _I_ fly out there and try and convince Brynjar if he can help us-"

"No." Brenna interrupted, "I'll do it."

"Really? You're gonna come out of the shadows?" Hiccup asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's about time my parents know I'm okay." She muttered with a small smile as Hiccup walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, the faster we can save them the better." He said as she shook her head.

"No, I need to go alone." She concluded as Hiccup nodded and stepped back.

"Sky!" She called out as Sky perked up and nuzzled her hatchlings before running outside, "Come on. We're going to get my parents to help us defeat Drago."

" _What about my family?"_ Sky asked as Brenna patted her nose.

"Don't worry, everyone else is staying on Berk, they'll be fine." She assured as Sky sighed before taking off.

The nearly full moon hung high in the sky as Brenna shivered. Winter was fast approaching and the cold was biting this far up in the air, but they still marched onwards.

Sky, unaffected by the cold, looked up at her shivering rider in pity and noticed that clouds were starting to gather below them.

" _We should stop and rest for the night."_ She suggested as Brenna's teeth chattered and she rubbed her bare arms, she didn't expect it to be this cold out.

"F-Fine." She mumbled as Sky descended into the clouds and the wind started to pick up. Snow started to slowly fall and stick to Brenna's hair as they scanned the horizon for islands.

"There aren't any for a while heading south! Let's just head back north and try to stay at one of those smaller islands!" Brenna yelled through the increasing wind as Sky squinted and roared in approval.

" _Wow! The wind is really picking up!"_ Sky yelled as she flew with the strong wind northbound. The wind slightly shifted northeast, instead of the northwest where they were heading.

"NO!" Brenna yelled as Sky roared and fought against the now snowstorm. Brenna gripped Sky's saddle with amazing strength as the Night Fury and rider whipped through the sky, trying to keep up with the whipping winds. Out of the corner of Brenna's eye, she noticed through the snow Berk zipping past.

"N-O! BERK! Sky! We need to land! NOW!" She screamed as Sky slowly started to descend. They soon reached the ocean and the waves started to get higher and higher, splashing the two with their freezing salt water, beckoning them into the Black Sea. Sky tried to lean up but the wind was too strong and kept them at the same, dangerously low altitude. One giant wave came up and crashed onto the two, knocking Brenna off of Sky's back into into the ferocious ocean.

" _BRENNA!"_ Sky screamed as she tried to wheel around, but another huge wave make her bright blue eyes turn to slits and it crashed over her, leading her into the freezing darkness.

* * *

"A-Are all winters up here th-this bad?" Karliah stuttered as she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat in front of the fire while Hiccup stared at the window and at the swirling snowstorm.

"Heh, just wait for devastating winter." Astrid muttered as Winter perked up from her corner of the room.

" _What?"_ She asked sleepy as Karliah shook her head.

"No, we're talking about the season, not you." She assured as Winter put her head back down.

"Something isn't right." Hiccup muttered as Astrid and Karliah looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup sighed.

"That snowstorm came so suddenly, too suddenly. And it started only a few hours after Brenna and Sky left. Bucket should've been able to warn us days in advance, but he didn't. He _couldn't_." Hiccup muttered as Toothless stretched and walked downstairs, the two hatchlings clinging to his side.

" _Hey *yawns* did Sky and Brenna come back once the storm started?"_ He asked as Astrid shook her head. Toothless's featured were etched with worry.

"W-Well they probably landed and are sleeping taking cover in a cave right now." She assured, but Toothless was wary to believe it. He knew his mate, and knew that she wouldn't put either of them in potential danger if she knew the storm was coming. She would fly back.

" _We need to go out and look for them._ " Toothless concluded as Hiccup nodded in approval and walked over to the closet, finding gloves and a scarf.

"Hiccup, I don't think its a good idea to go out in this weather. Those winds and snow will make it nearly impossible to navigate." Astrid reasoned as Karliah waved her off.

"Come on, don't be such a wet blanket." She said before Astrid shot her a glare and threw a bucket of melting snow on her, soaking her and the blanket, "Hey!"

"I'm just embracing my inner self." Astrid countered with a sly smirk before realizing Stormfly was back at her hut, "I should probably get back to my place, Stormfly's probably wondering where I am, bye guys."

"Bye Astrid." Hiccup said as Astrid waved and opened up the door, she eyed the swirling snow before taking a deep breath and trudging through, slamming the door behind her.

"Ya know, for a total bitch, she's kinda cute." Karliah said as Hiccup's head whipped around.

"Huh?" He asked in shock as she nodded.

"Yeah, if you hadn't taken her, I'd probably make a move." She said casually as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"Wait, y-you're a..." He trailed off as his face turned bright red.

"A normal human being. I thought all people were attracted to both genders. Or are you only into girls?" She asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Most people are only attracted to the opposite gender. How long have you been secluded from the rest of society?" Hiccup questioned as Karliah shrugged.

"Well I met Shock and was outcasted at the age of five. I still remember flying away from the village, tears streaming down my face as the angry shouts grew quieter and quieter... And I have a few vague memories before that." She sighed as Hiccup puf a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there's someone else who, uh, likes girls." Hiccup said awkwardly as Karliah blushed and chuckled.

"Thanks, but apparently there aren't that many on Berk..."

* * *

Brenna groaned as she was dragged out of the freezing ocean and onto the frozen dirt of the shore. She was only conscious enough to see a dark and light blur looming over her, the moon was still pretty much at its peak. Everything seemed eerily calm, the snowstorm vanished just as quick as it appeared.

The figure knelt down and started giving her CPR, after about a minute or so, Brenna shot up and coughed up a bunch of sea water. Her vision became clear and she looked around the icy wasteland at the frozen grass and dirt, how was there no snow? She looked over and saw a woman with a nearly perfect face, the only off thing was the fact that she seemed to feel... evil.

"Who-Who are you?" Brenna stuttered as she inched back, her fingers touching the freezing water lapping onto the shore, "Wh-Where's my dra-gon." She was freezing.

"Although I do not know what happened to your dragon, don't worry, you're in good hands." The woman assured with a wicked smile. She held out her hand and a small flame appeared out of nowhere. Brenna gasped, but instantly began to feel better. She noticed a few necklaces around her neck and gasped, there where gems on the end of each one.

"No." She muttered as the woman's smile fell and eyes landed on the scales on Brenna's arm.

"Another gem." She muttered as Brenna's breath hitched.

"Dsaga."


	27. Friend and Foe

**OH. MY. GODS. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! For some reason I've had** ** _wicked_** **writers block for the longest time. I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO READS ANY OF MY STORIES! I've just been out of it for some reason and I don't know why :( I hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

A large wave crashed onto an island, and Sky was thrown into the trash covered shore. Her eyes snapped open and she yelped in pain. She shakily stood up and shook off, noticing that there was a cut where she fell onto a discarded sword.

" _What happened here?"_ She asked herself warily before walking towards the torched trees, " _Oh my gods..."_

She silently walked through the ruined forest. Weapons, shields, and... bones... were scattered across the pale brown vegetation.

" _H-Hello?"_ She called out. This place was beyond creepy, and she felt as if someone was watching her, " _Is anyone here?"_

A chilling breeze shook the charred trees, okay, now Sky was _really_ creeped out. She shook her head before raising her wings and attempting to take off, but as soon as she jumped into the air, a searing pain on her tailfin made her screech and smash into a few trees, which crumbled on impact. She groaned and turned to see the problem, there was a painfully obvious slash down the middle. It would heal, but she'd be stuck there for a while.

" _Great."_ She mumbled sarcastically as she noticed a bit of movement in the distance.

" _HELLO?!"_ She roared before noticing the figure dash towards a hill and quickly dive below her line of sight. Sky raised an eyebrow before racing after it. Once at the top of the hill, she saw the ruins of a small town. She stared at the decaying, burnt buildings in awe before seeing the figure dash into a crumbling house, " _Hey!"_ She ran towards the home and carefully nudged open the weak door, at any little movement, the house could come falling down, and given her predicament, that would mean bad news for her. The figure then dashed up the staircase, Sky carefully darting after it.

" _I'm not going to hurt you."_ Sky called out as the figure turned and rushed into a small room, now she's cornered it, " _Hello?"_ She asked gently once again. A dark figure hid in a shadow in the corner. A bit of light from the cloudy sky escaped through the giant hole in the wall.

"L-Leave me alone." It whispered in a gruff yet gentle tone, obviously female.

" _Come out, I'm a friend."_ Sky assured as the figure growled and threw a rotted piece of wood at her.

"I said leave me _alone_." She growled, the last word muttered in Dragonese. What was she?

" _I'm Skyscale of the Northern Night Fury nest."_ Sky introduced, trying to get some information out of her. Nothing. " _I, uh, I have a mate named Greyscale, but we all call him Toothless because of a name his rider gave him by accident, its a bit of an inside joke between friends."_ Still no response, but Sky took note of the fact that the figure seemed to become more relaxed, " _My mate and I just had two hatchlings-"_

"I had a child." She mumbled as Sky perked up, "With the love of my life. But they were both taken away from me and I was cursed." She hissed as Sky looked down sadly.

" _Oh... I-I'm so sorry."_ Sky muttered as the figure rose, now Sky was sure it was a human, except something seemed off about her. She was wearing a hood that covered her face, her long dark brown hair came tumbling out, and long sleeves and pants with gloves, covering all her skin.

" _Can I see your face?"_ She asked carefully as the woman obviously started to stare at her hurt tail fin.

"You cannot run away, so why not." The woman said before taking a deep breath and standing up, the pale light casting a shadow over her hooded face. Sky gave her a confused look before the hood fell back, relieving a middle aged woman's face, except little blotches of brown and purple scales covered around half of her face, along with one of her eyes having slits for pupils. Sky's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

" _Y-You're a halfling?"_ She asked in a hushed shock. Halflings are the most cruel and brutal dragon killers who kill for fun, cursed to live a life not quite human, not quite dragon. Rejected by both human and dragon kind as a punishment.

"My husband thought that blast killed me. It was just the curse being put on me. When I awoke everyone was gone." She whispered solemnly as Sky awkwardly inched towards her.

" _I'm so sorry. But you had to face some kind of punishment for actions."_ Sky said as she put a wing around the halfling, who started weeping softly.

"I understand what I did was wrong now, if I could take it all back I would." She whimpered as Sky gave her a sympathetic look, "Name's Hellevi. My husband used to mess around with me, calling me 'Hell' because I made his life hell. He stopped that the second I gave birth to Vali." She whispered as Sky looked down.

" _Was that your baby's name?"_

A small nod from Hellevi indicated yes.

" _You know... The island I live on now is full of accepting humans and dragons. Once my tail is healed then I bet they wouldn't mind if I brought you back. And if they do then I'll plasma blast them so hard their grandkids will feel it."_ She assured as Hellevi gave her a light chuckle.

"Thank you, but I think I'm better off by myself." She said as Sky nodded.

" _I understand."_ She said before jumping out the hole in the wall and running into the charred forest, Hellevi stared after her before sighing and putting her hand on a burned cradle. She squeezed her eyes shut before running out of the forest and in the direction Sky went.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

"I am going to ask you one more time." Dsaga snarled as she covered her hand in ice and whipped around to face Brenna. Her hands were tied behind her back and her face was bruised and burned, the once painfully obvious scar that Stoick gave her was now almost unnoticeable, "Where is the gem?"

Brenna's eyes widened as she noticed Dsaga's hand, but she still shook her head stubbornly.

"Never." She hissed as Dsaga's fist slammed into her jaw. Her shriek pierced through the quiet tundra as a wicked smile formed on Dsaga's face. A large gash now sat on Brenna's cheek. Tears streamed down her face, but she bit her lip and stared at her captor defiantly.

"You will _never_ get those gems." Brenna snarled as Dsaga let out a wicked laugh.

"Haha, yes," She kicked Brenna in the stomach, who fell forwards and groaned in pain, "I," Dsaga grabbed one of Brenna's braids and yanked her up by the hair, "Will." She blew a puff of fire at Brenna's hair, burning off most of the braids. Brenna yelped as Dsaga held the braids in one hand.

"Hmmm, its a shame. These were quite beautiful." She tossed them into the ocean like they were garbage before turning back to Brenna. Her now shoulder length hair fell over her rage-stricken features, "Awwwww, is someone upset I ruined her pretty hair." Dsaga sneered as Brenna's fists tightened in anger.

" _Get away from me."_ Brenna snarled in Dragonese, catching Dsaga completely off guard.

"Ooooooh, someone's fiesty." She jeered as Brenna continued her harsh glare.

"My friends _will_ find me. And when they do you'd be lucky to still be able to walk." She hissed as Dsaga laughed, but it quickly turned to an inquisitive look, completely throwing Brenna off.

"You care about your friends, don't you?" Dsaga questioned as Brenna gave her a strange look.

"Yes." She answered carefully, not taking her eyes off the witch.

"Do you know what this gem can do?" She asked, holding up a dark purple jewel.

"No." Brenna said, her short hair fluttering in the wind.

"It allows me to become any dragon... Or human." She answered with a wide grin as Brenna's eyes widened.

"No... Don't you dare." She muttered, as Dsaga squeezed the gem.

"NO!"

Dsaga's pale skin started to take on a darker, tan color. Her jet back hair lightened and took on a warmer, brown tone. Her teal eyes lost their saturation and gained a bit of a warmer tone. Brenna watched in stunned horror as Dsaga slowly but surely became, well, her.

"Well I really must be going. You said you lived on Berk, yes?" Dsaga questioned with an evil smile, making Brenna glare at her. Brenna's eyes became draconic and her finger nails turned to claws. Even though she didn't have the gem on anymore, the power was still within her.

" _No you don't!"_ She snarled before ripping ripping her hands out of the ropes and tackling Dsaga. She screamed before throwing Brenna off, she was snarling and sucking in incredibly deep breaths.

"Aw, that's adorable. You gain a but of inhuman strength and think you can stop me." Dsaga sneered before growing a pair of wings and taking off.

"Well I don't think I got off too bad." Brenna whispered to herself before opening up her palm, revealing a sky blue gem. She held it up to her eye and looked at it in curiosity, "Okay friend, what powers do you possess?" She questioned before closing her fist around it and squeezing. Nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" She barked in annoyance before squeezing it again, except this time a lot harder. Behind her, a giant wave rose and crashed the second Brenna let go, splashing her with cold salt water. She turned around and looked at the ocean in confusion before squeezing the gem again, causing the same thing to happen.

"Whoa..." She trailed off in wonder. Brenna put the gem in her pocket before taking a deep breath and waving her hand, causing a small stream of water and fly up into the air and fall into the calm ocean with a *plop*. Brenna smiled to herself before realization crashed on her like a wave (See what I did there? XD).

"SKY!" She screamed in alarm, she'd completely forgotten about her lost dragon, "First Sky, then Berk. Dsaga can't do that much damage in such a short time... right?" She muttered to herself before freezing a small portion of the water and hopping on and speeding off towards the nearest islands.

 **Hey guys, for some reason I've just lost all incentive to write lately... I don't know if its me losing interest in the fandom (not to say that I'm not going to binge watch the entire new season of RTTE the second it comes out XD), or just not having that creative spark anymore. Plus I'm getting into new fandoms so my brainstorming topics for those may be distracting me from writing httyd stuff. Hopefully I'll be back to start updating soon :)**

 **Httyd tbh: When I was little, I used to watch RoB and DoB in secret because I was afraid of my parents seeing that I liked httyd, I know, weird XD**


End file.
